Complicated Friendship: Story of Jag Fel and Jaina
by Jade Fel Horn
Summary: *Chapter 34 up on 10-7* As the title says it's a story of Jag and Jaina's COMPLICATED friendship, Follows Cannon and is kind of AU. Please R&R! PG just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A Complicated Friendship:**

The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo 

****

****

**A little note to the reader****:  Hey, what's up everyone.  I thought that I would give a short background for my weird Star Wars Universe.  It kind of follows the cannon set up in the books, but it is also an AU story.  You'll see as you go along.  I hope that you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****:  All of these wonderful characters belong to the great George Lucas, Timothy Zahn, Michael Stackpole or Kevin J. Anderson:  With the exception of the Jade-Skywalker children, minus Ben, the oldest Antilles (you'll see what I'm talking about), and the Fel children's names, excluding Jag Fel.  I AM MAKING NO MONEY OFF OF THIS.  **

**Dramatis Personae**

Luke Skywalker (Jedi Master; human)

Mara Jade-Skywalker (Jedi Master; human)

Benjamin Brady Jade-Skywalker (Jedi Knight; twin brother to Taylor; human)

Taylor Naberrie Jade-Skywalker (Jedi Knight; twin sister to Ben; human)

Corran Biggs Jade-Skywalker (aka C.J.) (Jedi Knights; twin brother to Ami; human)

Amidala Hannah Jade-Skywalker (Jedi Knight; twin sister to C.J.; human)

Han Solo (Captain, Millennium Falcon)

Leia Organa Solo (New Republic Ambassador; human)

Jaina Padme Solo (Jedi Knight; Lieutenant, Rogue Squadron; twin sister to Jacen; human)

Jacen Lucas Solo (Jedi Knight; twin brother to Jaina; human)

Anakin Christian Solo (Jedi Knight; human)

Corran Horn (Jedi Master; retired Rogue Squadron Captain; human)

Mirax Terrick Horn (Captain of Pulsar Skate; Trader; human)

Valin Horn (Jedi Knight; human)

Jysella Horn (Jedi Apprentice; human)

Wedge Antilles (retired General, Rogue Squadron; human)

Iella Wesseri Antilles (New Republic Intelligence; human)

Sean-Connor Antilles (Lieutenant, Rogue Squadron)

Syal Antilles (Oldest Antilles daughter)

Myri Antilles (Youngest Antilles daughter)

Baron Brady Soontir Fel (General, Imperial Remnant; human)

Syal Antilles Fel (Baron Fel's wife; human)

Valin Fel (Jag's older brother; human; deceased)

Jade Fel (Jag's older sister; human)

Jagged Fel (Colonel, 181st Imperial Squadron; Remnant; human)

Neeja Fel (Jag's younger brother; human)

Zena Fel (Jag's younger sister; human; deceased)

Ok, I know I got a little carried away with the names. Some of them will make sense later.  In the case of Soontir Fel, I really always thought that Soontir was a stupid name, no offense to the guy who made him up.  So, I have always liked the name Brady, so I decided to change it to that.  All will be revealed in time.

P.S.  This is mainly a Jag/Jaina story.  Just thought I'd let you know before I get started.  The characters listed above are just the main families used in the story.  Other secondary characters will be used also.

Don't worry, I am about to start.  Luke and Mara have 4 kids, 2 sets of twins, Ben & Taylor and CJ & Ami.  Of course the Solo kids are the same, as well as the Horn children.  I thought Wedge should have a son so I gave him one.  The Fel's I believe have five kids but only one, Jag, is named so I used my imagination.  This is kind of an AU timeline, so in this story Mara and Corran are twins.  The Horn background history is the same, just Mara is included now.  But she didn't find this out until right before her and Luke got married (she was still the emperor's Hand, with no memory of her past).  I hope to expand on this in later stories.  NOW ON TO THE STORY!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1-The Argument

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

_Author's Note:  This story begins at the end of DTII: Ruin.  The adults' ages are the same.  I will say that the teenagers ages are as follows: Valin Fel, 22; Jade, 21; Jag &         Sean-Connor, 20; Jaina, Jacen & Neeja, 18; Anakin, Ben, Taylor, Valin Horn, Syal Antilles, & Zena, 17; CJ, Ami, Myri, & Jysella, 16.  I hope things haven't conflicted too bad._

Chapter 1: The Argument 

Shortly after the battle for Ithor, the fighter squadrons regroup on the 'Ralroost'.  Among these groups are Rogue Squadron and the 181st Imperial Remnant.  A huge discussion is going on about everything that happened with Corran.

"It's all his fault you know." A random fighter said.

"Who are you talking about?" Jaina asked as she walked up.  

"Well you know, the man that killed Ithor, Corran Horn."

"You take that back right now, you despicable piece of Hutt-Slime!" cried Jaina.

Right as she was about to tear into the guy, she felt someone wrap their arms around her and drag her away.  As she turned to slug the person who had drug her away, she happened to turn and look into the green eyes of Colonel Jagged Fel.

"Sticks, what's wrong?" He asked with a note of concern in his voice.

"Those people are what is wrong!" She practically yelled at him.

"Just calm down Sticks and tell me what's wrong, I've never seen you act this way before." 

Even though his expression was stoic, she could tell by his voice how concerned he was.

"It's just that after all that Corran has done for this government, they still condemn him for something beyond his control.  I just can't stand it!"

"Look Jay, it'll be alright.  You'll see, you can't let things like this get to you."

"Why do you care so much?  It's not like you know him that well!" she spat.

"Well, I just thought that I would be a friend and try to help you out.  But apparently you don't seem to want or need it, so I'll just leave you alone!" he threw right back at her.  

With that he got up and stormed away, leaving a confused and even more hurt Jaina behind.  She couldn't understand why he would care so much, but what confused her even more was the hurt feeling she had when he spoke to her like he did.

_About a week later:_

Just as Jag was leaving the simulator, he rounded the corner and bumped into somebody.

Already being in a foul mood, he angrily said, "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!"

"Well excuse me Colonel." The man said sarcastically, with a hint of humor.

Just as Jag was going to rip him apart verbally he looked up and in shock he stuttered, "Oh…uh…Uncle, I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there."

"Yes, I realized you've been preoccupied lately.  A Credit for your thoughts?"  He said in a caring tone.

"It's nothing, really, just stress, you know wonderful politicians like good ol' Borsk Fey'yla.  I assume that you heard about the recent grounding of my squadron."  Jag stated, but he could tell that Wedge wasn't really convinced.  "But I do have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot."

"I guess this is really none of my business, but why is Sticks so worried about Corran?"

_'Ah so that's what this is all about'_ he thought to himself.  "Well Mara and Corran are brother and sister (author's note: see **Prologue**), and spend a lot of time together when possible.  Jay is Mara's apprentice and travels with her everywhere.  So to her, Corran is another member of her family." 

"Oh, ok."  He mumbled, _'So that's why she was so worried about him, I wish we hadn't had that argument when we did.  I could have been there to help her with his exile.'_

"So back to the stress thing, you want to know what helps me when I get stressed, a nice workout in the gym.  Nothing like physical activity to help out the good ol' stress levels."

"You know Uncle, that sounds like a good idea, thanks."  And with that Jag left.

Of course, that was exactly what Wedge had planned for Jag to do.  Ever since the events at Ithor he's noticed how much tension was in the air between the Jag and Jay.  Of course, after speaking with Mara and Corran about the best plan of action, it was decided that they should have the two accidentally bump into each other.  And of course, Wedge had first hand knowledge that Jaina was in the gym at this very moment.  "Boy are we good!"  he chuckled to himself as he went to find Luke and Mara.


	3. Chapter 2-The Challenge

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 2: **The** **Challenge**

_Elsewhere on the ship:_

Jaina Solo was about to enter the gym.  The people on this ship were really getting on her nerves.  The way the guys talked and acted really annoyed her.  But something that probably bugged her even more were the thoughts she would have after these people made those comments.  Like _'Jag wouldn't_ _say that'_ or _' he wouldn't act that way.' _ Then of course, it was always, _'WHY am I thinking about HIM like that!' _And to make matters worse, she just found out from Colonel Gavin Darklighter that the Rogues had been grounded until further notice.  Talk about a wonderful day!  So she decided to go to the gym to work off her frustrations.  She went to the punching bag and started working on her kicking and boxing technique.

Jag walked in to see her working out.  _'Man'_ he thought to himself _'she's pissed about something.'_  While she punched and kicked he stood in the doorway and watched with awe.  Soon she was done, and basically collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Soon she realized that someone was watching her.  As she stretched out with the Force she felt that familiar flicker that was Jag.  

"I'm not a performer." She bit out.  "What do you want?"

"What, it's a public place isn't it, a guy can't work out when he wants to?"  He added with a goofy grin.

"Whatever you want, I really don't care right now."  _'He's got a pretty cute gr…oh, no, I am not going there.  He's a stubborn, cocky flight-jockey, definitely not in the cute category.  But maybe the roguishly handsome.  I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM THINKING THIS!'_

"Hello, galaxy to Sticks!  Boy, you must really have something on your mind."

"You have no idea."  She mumbled.  "Hey what's up with you, there's something bugging you also." She said as she pointed a finger at him.

"Oh, nothing."  He said trying to hide his feelings.  "By the way, I want to apologize for the way I acted the other day.  I shouldn't have yelled like I did."  He added looking away, he wasn't really good with apologies.  

"Hey," Jaina said, knowing he was uncomfortable she added that lopsided grin, "Don't worry about it."

"How do you feel about sparring?" she asked him.

His face brightened as he looked up and said, "Is that a challenge, Lieutenant?"

"But of course.  _When _ I win, you will tell me what's wrong and I get to decide how to cheer you up."

"Deal.  _When you_ lose, you must admit, once and for all, that the 181st Imperial Squadron is simply the best group of combat pilots in the galaxy."

"Fine, but it's not gonna happen flyboy."  She added with a sly smile.

_A little while later:_

Luke and Mara were heading to the gym for some saber practice, Wedge tagging along to watch.  Even after all of these years spent around Jedi he was still fascinated by their weapons.

As they walked to their normal room, they heard the sounds of people fighting coming from inside.  They rushed to the counter, knowing that only family and friends were allowed in there.

"Who is in our practice room?"  Mara demanded.  Luke was just behind her with a worried look on his face.

"Um…I believe the last person to check into that room was Jaina Solo."  The lady replied nervously.  She'd heard of the notorious temper of Mara Jade Skywalker.  While she didn't show it as much now as she did in the past, all you had to do was get on her bad side in order to see it.  

"JAY!"  the three adults exclaimed at once.  The took off sprinting towards the room.

When they arrived they found Jaina laughing like crazy with some guy pinned under her.  

"Well that serves you and your big ego right."  Jaina cried.

"Hey, Sticks that wasn't fair, you tripped me!"  the guy protested, while finding her ticklish spots to make her get up.

"Sticks?" Luke asked confused.  "The only one that calls her that outside of the Squad is Jag Fel."  He added throwing a look at Wedge.

"Hey, don't look at me!"  He said throwing his hands up in defense.  "It was Mara and Corran's idea."

"Well thank you very much Antilles!" Mara exclaimed as she slugged him in the arm.  Looking at Luke she added, "We just thought that they needed a little push to start talking again.  After that misunderstanding they had we figured they wouldn't go to see each other, so we had to sort of arrange things."

"Well," Luke started, "At least they are talking, or laughing as the case may be right now."  He just shook his head and grinned.

"Hmm-uhh…" Luke cleared his throat to get their attention.  "Are you guys going to finish now or later?"  Luke asked mischievously.  

Startled Jaina and Jag jumped up and straightened their outfits out, from the work out they just had.  

"Sorry," Jag said with a little embarrassment, "we were just working on hand to hand combat."  He was not used to cutting loose, especially not with a crowd around.  

"Well we're going to go get cleaned up and grab some food.  See you all around later." Jaina stated as she grabbed Jag's arm to pull him away.

Wedge was the first to speak up, "You know what, they remind me so much of the two of you."

"I hope we weren't that oblivious."  Luke said.

"Forget he even asked that question, Wedge."  Mara said trying to hide her laughter.  "I just can't wait to talk to Corran again." She added as they watched the two teens leave.


	4. Chapter 3-The Discussion

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 3: **The Discussion**

After their showers, Jaina and Jag met outside her quarters to head to the Mess Hall.  On the way there Jag noticed that Jaina was off in space somewhere.

"Hey, Sticks, anyone home in there?"  He asked waving a hand in front of her face.

Brought out of her reverie she replied a little startled, "Sorry, I was just thinking how long it's been since the last time I saw my brothers."

"You're really close to your family aren't you?"

"Yeah," she said smiling.  

As soon as she strolled into the Mess Hall someone basically tackled her.  

"Sticks, are you ok." He said as he tried to pull the guy off of her.

She just looked up at him and laughed.  "What?" he asked confused.

"Colonel Jag Fel, meet my twin brother, Jacen Solo." She introduced them as Jag helped her up.

"So I finally get to meet the famous Jagged Fel that Jay's told me so much about." He said with a grin.

_'Shut up, Jace.  I don't like him like that'_ she thought towards her twin.

_'Sure, ok, whatever you say.'_ He replied to her.

"Well, Colonel, it was nice meeting you, I had better get back before Mom, Dad, Mara and Luke send the search and rescue party." 

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you also Jacen, and please just call me Jag, everyone else does."  He said as he shook his hand.  

"Alright catch ya later Jay." He said as he hugged his sister. "Ok, Jace."

After Jacen left, they went to get their food.

As they sat down Jaina cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So what's wrong with you Jag?" She said with a big grin on her face, "You thought I had forgotten about our little bet, didn't you?"

"Well Sticks, I was hoping you would," he grumbled.  "Well I might as well get this over with.  The politicians for one are starting to annoy the crap out of me, especially my good ol' buddy Borsk Fey'yla.  They've given orders to have my squadron grounded.  How that idiot has control over a Chiss squadron, I'll never know, nor do I want to.  It just really pisses me off!"

"I was beginning to wonder why you were here and not on the _Chimera_."

"That idiot Fey'yla is why.  He came to the _Chimera_ and said that since we were helping the NR in the war, that we had to follow his orders.  Then he told me that my squad wasn't needed right now.  It's like he's trying to lose this war on purpose."

"But that doesn't explain what you are doing here."  Jaina wondered.

"Well when we were put on leave, they wouldn't let us use the sims because we weren't on top of the priority list.  Wedge knew I didn't just want to sit around and do nothing, so just before he left he came and asked me to come with him here."  

"Ok, so now that I know why, what are we gonna do about it."  She asked with a wicked grin.

"Uh…Sticks…Uh…I really don't like that look you're giving me right now.  And what do you mean by 'what are _we_ gonna do about it'."  

"I mean, what are we gonna do that will cheer you up.  And don't even spout off that this is war and we need to be grim crap, cause I don't want to hear it."  She added with a glare that could rival her Aunt Mara's.

Jag just set there and looked defeated, "Ok, what do you propose we do?"

"Have you ever been camping?"  She asked.

"Camping?"

"Oh my gosh, you've never been.  Ok, that settles it, we're going camping."

"Ok, whatever you say Sticks."  He said, thinking, _'what have I gotten myself into now'_.

"GREAT!  I'll go make arrangements with Luke and Mara.  Meet me at the hanger bay in an hour."

"Ok, 1 hour."  

"You've got it."

_A little while later at Jag's ship:_

_'What have I gotten myself into now?'_ he wondered.  _'I mean, sure I consider her a friend and trust her, but how come every time I get around her I have this funny feeling?  Well I'm sure it's nothing, I grew up in a Chiss society, not really used to being around other girls besides family.  Yeah…that's probably it.  I mean what else could it be?  We're just friends, hopefully we will be better friends after this trip.'_

"Hey, flyboy, you about ready to go?" Jaina asked as she walked up with all of our supplies.

"Yeah, by the way, where are we going?"

"A nice little place called 'Yavin 4'."


	5. Chapter 4-The Camping Trip

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 4: **The Camping Trip**

_A Few Days Later on Yavin 4:_

When they had first landed on Yavin in Jag's ship, he had been very nervous.  Of course, he wasn't about to let Jaina know that.  He had heard so many stories about Jedi over the years from different Imperials.  Most had been after the incident at Nirauan, and they hadn't been good.

"Hey, Colonel, anyone home?" Jaina said jokingly.

Snapped out of his reverie, he replied, "Yeah, let's get ready to go."

As they went down the ramp Tionne and Kam were there to great them.

"Jaina, it's so good to see you.  How is the Squadron treating you?  How are Masters Luke and Mara?  Is the war against the Vong going any better?"  Tionne asked as she gave her a hug.

"Well, sweetheart, you don't waste any time in getting to the point do you?" Kam said with a smile, then added, "What I would like to know is, exactly who do you have with you young lady?" 

"Sorry, Master Solusar, Tionne this is Colonel Jagged Fel of the 181st Imperial Regiment, Jag this is Master Kam Solusar and Knight Tionne, they run the Academy for Uncle Luke."  They all exchanged handshakes.  Jag with some hesitation, which Jaina noticed.

"Well it is very nice to meet the two of you."  He said while thinking, _'Everything I've heard about the Jedi so far has turned out to be a lie.'_

"Well, we hate to run, but we have a camping trip to get to, the Colonel here has never been before, so I can't wait to get started."  Said Jaina with a smirk.

"Gee, thanks Sticks, just tell the whole world."  Jag commented wryly. 

"Ok, you two have fun."  Tionne said as they got their supplies and left.

"You know what," Kam started as he pulled Tionne into an embrace.

"What?" she asked. 

"The two of them remind me a lot of Luke and Mara."

"Well, if that's the case," she said, "let's hope they realize it sooner than the two of them did."

Just as she finished her thought, a student came running out of the temple, "Master Solusar, Tionne, there is a call from Master Skywalker inside for you." 

"Well speak of the emperor." Kam said as he reached the holonet.

"Hey Kam, I'm not gonna ask what that remark meant." He said with a grin as Mara appeared in the picture.  "We were just wandering if Jaina and Jag had arrived yet?"

"Yeah, and I just got done telling Tionne how much they reminded me of the two of you."

"Skywalker, don't even think about asking that question," Mara said mock-sternly.  "We already settled that with Antilles and yes we were that oblivious."

"Yeah," Tionne added, "Let's just hope that their courtship goes along a lot shorter and smoother than yours did."  They all laughed, hoping that was true.

_In the jungles of Yavin:_

"So, you are dragging me through the jungles of this humid planet for what reason?" Jag asked wiping sweat from his brow.

"Well if you could be a little patient, we are almost there.  Look there it is!"

As they entered the clearing, a beautiful sight greeted Jag.  A huge waterfall towered high above them emptying into a small lake.  The bright sun reflected off the water, giving a beautiful glow to the wildlife around.

"Wow" Jag said breathlessly.

Jaina just smiled and said, "I thought you might like it here.  Well don't just stand around, help me set this tent up."  He just looked at her embarrassed.  "Don't tell me you don't know how to put a tent up."  He just looked down at his feet.  "Oh my gosh, you don't."

"Well sorry to disappoint you Sticks, but the Imperial Navy doesn't stress things like that while we are training for flight combat." He said with a bit of heat.

"I'm sorry Jag, I didn't mean to seem like I was making fun of you.  I can always teach you now." She added with a grin.

"Ok, I'm sorry I got upset, it's just that I've never been able to act like a normal teen before.  This is all new to me.  But I am glad to my first camping experience with one of my best friends."  He said looking anywhere but at her, he wasn't used to just opening up like that.

Jaina went over and gave him a hug.  "Jag, don't be embarrassed to share things like that."

Not sure of what to do, he just awkwardly returned the embrace, "Thanks for understanding Sticks." 

"No prob, that's what friends are for."

_Later that evening:_

Jag lay wide-awake just thinking.  'We certainly have come a long ways since we first met.  From arguing to saying that she is one of my best friends.  Actually, she probably is my best friend, I can't think of anyone else I am closer to.'  Just then Jag rolled over to look at Jaina who was asleep across the tent.  'Wow she is breathtaking!  Whoa, what in the world am I thinking.  I know exactly what I am thinking; I've fallen for her.  I just can't let her know that or I might lose one of the few friendships that I have.'

Little did Jag know, but across the tent pretending she was asleep, Jaina was having those same thoughts about Jag.  At the same time she was wondering how in the heck she was gonna keep them from him.


	6. Chapter 5-The Falling Out

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 5: **The Falling Out**

_A Few Days Later:_

"Ok," Jag began, "What's been bothering you, Sticks?"

"What are you talking about Jag?"

"Something's wrong with you.  That's what I am talking about."

"Well if you must know, it's those wonderful politicians we both know and love so well." She said thickly laced with sarcasm.  "I found out, that just before we left that they grounded the Rogues, indefinitely, until good ol' Borskie decides to let us fly again."

"Is he completely _stupid_?"  Jag asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I think so.  But enough talk of that, you wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure that would be great."  As he says that he stands and begins to remove his shirt.  Soon he is just in his swimming trunks and climbing in the water.  _'Man, that boy looks good.'_ She thought to herself.

She soon follows him into the water.  Using the Force to shield herself, she sneaks up on him and dunks him.

As he comes up sputtering water out, he yells, "Sticks, you're gonna pay for that!"

"Really, I'd just love to see you try!"  She yelled back as she took off across the lake.  Soon Jag caught up to her, lifted her out of the water and dropped her back in.  "Jag, you're gonna pay for that!"

Off in the distance, Kam and Tionne were watching the spectacle as they took their daily walk.  They just looked at each other and laughed, know that the two had bonded even though they probably didn't yet themselves.  

_Back to Jaina and Jag:_

"So Jag, why were you hesitant when we first came here?"

"Well after all of the stories I've heard of the Jedi over the years, I wasn't sure what to expect.  I knew you and your family and friends had accepted me, but I wasn't sure what the rest of the order would think of me."

"Well do you feel better being around Jedi now?"

"There is no where else I'd rather be."  He said with a smile.

_Back to Kam and Tionne:_

Soon Kam's Comlink beeped.  "Master Solusar, we have Master Skywalker here, he says it is urgent, we'll put him through to you're comlink."

"Ok, thank you," he replied.

"Kam, it's Luke.  Can you get Jaina and Jag and send them back as soon as possible.  Another one of the major worlds has been hit.  We need them back at the Errant Venture as soon as possible.  Both of their squads have been stationed here for the time being."

"Sure Master Luke, I'll go get them right now.  By the way, which world was hit, I'm sure they will both want to know."

"Hapes.  Make sure that Jay knows Tenel is ok before she leaves."

"Sure, no problem."

_Down at the Lake:_

Right as Jaina was gonna ask him about that comment; they were interrupted by Kam and Tionne.

"Jaina, Colonel, Master Skywalker needs you to return to the Errant Venture immediately."  Kam said with a grave voice.

Jaina felt as if ice had shot through her veins.  "What happened Master Solusar?"  Kam just looked away.  "WHAT HAPPENED?" she screamed.

"Come on Sticks, just calm down, yelling isn't going to help anything," Jag said trying to calm her.

 "The Vong have attacked…" Tionne said hesitantly, "Hapes."

Just then, Jaina lost all feeling and collapsed.  She would've fallen to the ground had Jag not been there to catch her.  As he slowly lowered her down, he gathered her into his embrace as she started crying.

"Sticks, what's wrong?" he asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Tenel…" she whispered.  "Tenel Ka was on Hapes."  Tears started to form in her eyes.  _'My best friend besides Jag and my brothers and cousins'_

Tionne began to explain to Jag since he was still thoroughly confused.  "Tenel Ka is one of Jaina's best friends, the two of them along with her brothers and cousins grew up here."

"Is she the one that Jacen is interested in?"

"Yeah, how do you know… wait never mind, Jay told you."

Jag didn't say anything else, he just held onto Jaina and thought to himself.  _'We've got to get back out there, even if Fey'yla doesn't let me take my squad, I'll find some other way to go fight.  I can't let anything else like this happen to her, I've never seen her act like this before.  All this grief, it's so unlike her.  I can't stand to see her like this, she means too much to me.'  _Jag was taken aback by the last thought that flew through his head.  He sat and thought about it while Jaina held on to him.  _'It's just because she's become my best friend, I worry about her.'_

"Jay," Kam began, "Tenel is alright.  Your uncle told us that she had just arrived on the _'Errant Venture'_ to spend time with your brother.  Right after she got there, that's when they found out.  She's ok."

"Yeah but just imagine what could have happened if she had of been there.  She'd be a slave or worse."  She cried out.

"Jaina listen to yourself, she's ok, you should be happy about that."  Jag said.

They both went silent after realizing what had just happened, he had called her by her name instead of Sticks.  He's never, ever done that before.  At that point in time Kam and Tionne decided to leave the two alone to work things out.

"That's just it Jag, I'm not happy.  Her home was probably destroyed and taken over.  My cousins and brothers are out there everyday fighting and scouting.  The same things could happen to them."  She said fiercely.

"Well, maybe it's about time then that we get out there and do something about it."  He said, already wishing he could take it back.  Judging by the look on her face she had apparently taken it the wrong way.

"What you think that I just want to sit around and do nothing," she yelled.  "Well get one thing straight flyboy, don't you ever think that about me.  At least I wasn't out in the Unknown Regions hiding out for years."  She threw viciously at him.

"Fine, go to the ship, I'll take you back to the _'Errant Venture'_, then go back to the Unknown Regions and bury my head in the sand again!" he yelled back at her.

_On Jag's ship:_

The whole way back not a word was spoken between the two 'friends'.  Each was lost in their own thoughts.

Jag wondered why he said those hurtful things to Jaina.  Of course, he knew why she wasn't fighting, it was the same reason he wasn't, their squads had been grounded.  Then why had he said he'd just drop her and leave?  Why did things have to be so difficult with her?  _'Because you love her you idiot and you don't know how to show her.' _A little voice told him._  'No, that's impossible, of course I love her, she's is…was my best friend.  But that's it, I don't care for her anymore than that…right?'_

Across the ship, Jaina was also contemplating different things.  _'Why did what he said hurt me so much?  Things like that have never bothered me before.  Why do things have to be so complicated?  I can't believe he had the nerve to say that we've just been hiding out, that we need to "get out there and fight".  He just infuriates me so.'_

_A day later on the 'Errant Venture':_

As the two departed from the ship, neither spoke a word.  People who had come to greet them felt the tension between the two and decided against saying anything.  As they went their separate ways Jaina was greeted by Jacen, Tenel Ka, Anakin, and his girlfriend Tahiri.  Jag went the other way, greeted his Uncle Wedge and told him he needed to speak with him before departing later in the evening.

As everyone left just Mara, Luke, and Wedge were left trying to figure out what happened to the two laughing friends they had seen just a few weeks before.  

"Well," Wedge started, "it looks like those two are gonna be just as bad as you guys were."  

"Sure is gonna be an interesting 10 years coming up."  Luke said, they all grinned at that.

"Man!  Now I've got to let Corran know he won the bet." Mara exclaimed.

"What bet?" both Luke and Wedge asked, looking concerned.

"The one about if they were gonna fight and deny their feelings or not, and for once in my life, I actually lost.  I can't believe it!"

"What was the wager?  How much is it gonna cost me?" Luke asked jokingly.

"Don't worry Farmboy, it's not gonna cost you a thing.  Just injure my pride.  I have to admit that Corran is the superior twin between the two of us."

"I don't which is better, the good side-effect, or the bad."  Wedge said.

"Antilles, what are you talking about?"  Mara asked with a  grimace.  

"your ego being deflated a little by have to admit it would be good.  But Corran's ego becoming bigger, if that's at all possible, would be pretty bad."  He was barely able to finish before he and Luke both fell to the floor laughing.

"Well if you are quite finished General Antilles, I am going to see if there is anything I can do to help my niece, before you get the two of you into more trouble." She said with a smile as she walked away.

Wedge just looked at look and said, "You're right my friend, this is gonna be a long 10 years."


	7. Chapter 6-The Talk

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 6: The Talk

_Later that Day:_

"So, Jag, you wanted to see me?" Wedge asked him as he walked into the room assigned to Jag.

"Yeah!" he snapped.

Wedge held his hands up in a defensive position, "Look, I don't know what happened between you and Sticks, but don't take it out on me!"  He added a grin.

"Nothing happened!" he yelled.  Wedge just looked at him.  "Is it that obvious Uncle?"

"Yes, what happened?"

"I really don't know.  One minute we're having fun, doing things that friends do, and then she found out about Hapes and broke down.  I just sat there and held her, then we started arguing and we said some pretty hurtful things.  We haven't spoken since then."

Wedge could see the hurt on his face.  "You love her, don't you?"

"Well, of course, she's my best…" he began.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Wedge said pointing a finger at his nephew.

"I don't know how I feel about her, Wedge!  It's so confusing; I've never felt like this before!  I don't know what to do or how to act.  And now I've hurt one of my only friends!"  Jag said trying to control the confused, hurt, angry feelings building up in him, his normally stoic nature gone.

"All I can say is just take time to think about it.  Which soon you will have plenty of; Spike squadron was put back on active duty.  You ship out in half an hour.  But do try to talk to her."  

"Well thanks for talking with me, I just hope that now I can figure things out, before things get much worse.  Like that can really happen now."

"Good Luck, and don't be a stranger, come by, or at least call sometime, got it?"  Wedge asked smiling.

"Of course, Uncle.  Well I'd better get going.  Bye."

"Bye."  Wedge said as he hugged his nephew.  "And don't worry, she'll come around."

"Let's hope so, Uncle, let's hope so." He said not so brightly.

_Across the Ship in Jaina's room:_

"I said I didn't want to talk right now!" Jaina yelled at the guest outside her door.

As Mara barged in she said, "After I came all the way down here, you're just gonna throw me out.  "

"Mara, I'm not in the mood right now.  Last time I checked the Rogues were still grounded, that means I'm not a happy person."

"It could be worse, I could be your brothers beating down the door.  By the way, is there anything else that would not make you a happy person?" 

"What you mean that jerk Jag Fel, no of course not.  And who says my brothers haven't tried beating the door down."

"Jaina, you really need to talk to him.  It's not good to leave matters such as these unsettled especially with all that is going on now."  Mara pondered for a moment, "How exactly do you feel about him, and don't give me that I hate him crap.  When you guys left here last week, I could've sworn that the two of you were the best of friends."

"Were is the key word there.  Besides I don't really know how I feel, it's just all so confusing.  Sometimes I am just friends with him, at others it's all I can do not to kiss him.  But it's not like any of that matters now.  He'll never speak to me again.  I've lost one of the people I am closest with."

"Go talk to him Jay.  Make him understand what happened.  It's been rough on all of us lately." 

"Alright you win, I'll go.  See you later Mara."  

_In the Hanger Bay:_

Jaina arrived just in time to see Jag's ship depart.  'How could this happen?  How could he do this to me?  I didn't even get a chance to explain myself or say goodbye.'  With that she left to go back to her room and cry.  She ran into Mara on the way there.

"Jay, what happened, did he hurt you?  If he did he's gonna get a tongue lashing from yours truly."

"No, he left and I never got a chance to even talk to him."

"Look sweetie, I just got a call from Corran, he's on Corellia and said he would love for you to come visit him.  Why don't you do that and just get away from all this mess for a while?"

"You know, that sounds like a good idea.  With his kids gone he has time to help me with some RS things.  Of course, he'll never be a better mentor or teacher than you," Mara smirked at that, but then Jaina quickly added, "but he's come pretty close."

"Girl, you'd better watch it!  Come on, I'll help you pack."  With that they left the hanger, thoughts of Jag Fel still hung in the back of Jaina's mind.

_In Space:_

Jag just sat in his ship, numb to things going on around him.  _'She didn't even try to contact me, I thought I meant more to her than that.'_  He thought.  _'Well apparently not, or of course, I could've hurt her so bad that she never wants to speak to me again.'_  "How could I have been so stupid and inconsiderate!" he yelled into the empty ship.  _'I just hope she's alright until I am able to straighten things out with her, she's my best friend, I don't know what I would do without her.' _ "Please stay safe Sticks."  He whispered aloud.


	8. Chapter 7-The Years of Separation

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 7: The Years of Separation

With that Jag headed off to rejoin his now active squadron.  Jaina went in a different direction towards Corellia.  Each thinking the other was mad at them and leaving them behind.  In reality they were madder at themselves than the other person.

_Aboard the Chimera:_

"Colonel Fel, good to see you again."  The Chiss Lieutenant said with a crisp salute.

"Yeah, good to see you too Lieutenant, at ease," he said half-heartedly.  _'I wonder how much of myself is still on the _"Errant Venture".  _Better get back to the task at hand, this is war.  Hopefully sometime soon, I can just sit and think of what to do.'_   "What's the situation?" he asked.

"Well, we're being sent to intercept a group of Peace Brigaders, sir."

"Any news from General Fel yet on when to expect more help?"  Jag asked.

"Not yet, it should be coming soon."

"Ok, well let's head out."

'Well, at least this is something to get my mind off of Sticks.  Yeah right, everywhere I look there is something that reminds me of her.  I've got to get back into space, if I can't be there to protect her in person, at least I can help stop the Peace Brigade.' He thought as he went to his fighter.

_The Horn residence on Corellia:_

"Sticks, how good it is to see you again!"  Corran Horn exclaimed as he wrapped Jaina in a huge hug.

"Hey Corran, it's great to see you too.  Nice place your granddad has here."

"So what's new in the galaxy?"  He said grinning.

"I don't want to talk about it Corran," Jaina stated sternly.

"Ok, ok, if you change your mind, just let me know.  I'm here for you girl."

"Thanks.  I just need some time to think about things myself.  But when I feel like talking you'll be the first one to know."

"Well, I'm gonna go unpack and rest a little while, I catch ya later."

"Ok, see you in a little bit Sticks."  He said as she walked away.  Then thought, _'Mara's right, I've got to get her to talk, this is tearing her apart whether she wants to admit it or not.'_

_About a year later:_

For the two friends, days turned into weeks and weeks into months.  Finally before they realized it those months had turned into a year.  Both still thought of each other constantly, but could never muster up the courage to confront each other.  A few times over the years they had bumped into each other, but only exchanged pleasantries.  After those encounters, they would just cut themselves off emotionally from others for a few days.  

Finally one day when Spike Squadron was in the middle of battle, Rogue Squadron had shown up.  

As Jag departed his ship after they had landed, two Rogue members walked up to him and said, "Somebody in our Squad said that the 181st Squad is terrible and it must be because of the leadership."  With that they just grinned and walked off.  Of course, Jag knew it was a joke, after working more with the Rogues over the last year it had become a custom to joke around between the two squads.  His next thought was, 'that sounds like something Sticks would say.  Please let it be her!'  "Well I wonder what idiot said something stupid like that." He said jokingly.

"Well, that's some way to talk about your cuz."  A male voice from behind him said with sarcasm.

"Sean-Connor Antilles," he said as they shook hands and hugged, "it's great to see you again.  It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, way too long."

"So, what's new in your life boy?"  Jag asked.

"Well, same ol', same ol'.  I miss Taylor a lot, but then she has her missions she has to go on too."  As Sean said that he noticed Jag looking around the hanger.  He then added, "She's not here if that's who you're looking for.  Sticks is off training with Mara and Corran again. Mara works with her on Jedi skills and Corran with piloting."

"I don't want to talk about it," he stated firmly, "besides, who told you?  It was your father wasn't it, I thought I asked Wedge not to tell anyone."

"You did and he didn't until I confronted him about it.  I noticed that Jay's been kind of lost in space so to speak; I figured it had to be about you.  Then I made some inquiries about you and found out you had been acting the same way.  So, I put two and two together and asked my father about it."

"Well I still don't want to talk about it," he stated yet once again.

"I can understand," Sean said, "but just remember that when you need someone to talk, I'm here.  Let's go grab some food."

"Sure."

_A week later:_

"Well," Wedge began telling Jag, "All of Rogue Squadron has been called back in for this mission."

"We're gonna need everyone we can get."  He said purposely-missing Wedge's point.

"You can't avoid her forever Jag.  You've got to talk to her."

"I just don't know if I'm ready yet."

"Jag, it's been a year, it's time to talk to her before it's too late."

"Ok, if it'll make you happy, I'll go see after the mission."

"Alright.  Now go get 'um."

After the battle, Jag landed and immediately began searching for Jaina.

He stopped his cousin Sean.  "Hey cuz you seen Sticks anywhere?"

"No, and they said her X-Wing hasn't reported in yet either." He replied with a grim look on his face.

Jag panicked, something not normal for him, and began frantically searching for Jaina.  _'Where is she?  If something happened to her, I'll never forgive myself for not straightening things out between us.'_

Just then Jag saw his uncle walking towards him with a solemn expression on his face.  As soon as Jag saw him, his heart sank.  "Wedge, what's wrong?"

"Jag, you need to sit down," he said and motioned Sean over before he continued.  Jag and Sean were close and he figured he would need someone in a minute.  "Jag," he continued, "I'm afraid Sticks has been seriously injured."


	9. Chapter 8-Realizations

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 8: **Realizations**

"No!" Jag whispered as he lost all feeling and slumped to the floor as if his insides had liquefied.  _'This isn't happening, this is NOT happening!  I never got a chance to straighten things out with her.  This can't be happening to US!'_

As soon as he went down, Wedge and Sean were at his side.  He looked as if he was about to lose it emotionally, which is unusual for him.

He was on the verge of breaking down.  They got him out of the hanger and to his assigned room as quickly as possible.  The members of his squadron were wondering, what in the world was happening.  They figured he must be really sick or that something happened to a family member.  They just forgot about it as soon as it happened, figuring if it was important they would be told.

As he got to his room he lost his composure completely, almost in tears as he sank to the floor.  _.'Well,'_ he thought sarcastically as he finally broke down, _' there goes my normal, stoic nature right out the window.'_  

"I never even got to apologize," he said pitifully.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, I did, she was one of my best friends, even though we haven't spoken in almost a year."

Suddenly Wedge snapped his head up to look at Jag and asked, "What do you mean 'did'?"

"Yeah, after what you said happened," he tried to say; his voice was showing signs of being choked up.

"You mean just because she got injured you don't care for her anymore?" not sure whether to be angry or amused.

"When you said seriously injured, I just assumed that meant…" then with a sudden realization he exclaimed, "You mean she's ALIVE!"

"Yeah, don't get me wrong the injuries are serious.  Massive burns, eyes got hurt, broken bones, minor head trauma, and some internal bleeding.  But it's nothing critical or that bacta can't take care of."

"I want to see her now!" Jag demanded as he jumped to his feet.  Suddenly he had energy again.

"But Jag," Sean protested, "she's still in the bacta tank and won't be out for a few more hours."

"I don't care, take me to see Sticks now." He said trying to be as calm as possible.

It was then that Sean realized just how much Lieutenant Jaina Solo, an ace pilot and good friend of his since early childhood, meant to his cousin.  _'For him to show that much emotion, he cares about her more that he lets on, he just doesn't realize it yet.'_  He would definitely question Jag about it, and at least make him understand how much the Jedi/pilot means to him.

"Alright, let's go." Wedge said.

_The 'Ralroost' med center:_

As Jag entered the room where Jaina was receiving treatment, he gasped.  Wedge was right she was in bad shape.  But she'd pull through, she just had to.  "Come on Sticks, pull through this.  I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms this past year, but trust me I'll make it up to you," Jag promised her silently.

Upon hearing this, Wedge and Sean decided to give him some time alone.  They knew he would be all right.  Now they hoped that Jag and Jaina would get on the right track together.

"Please be alright Sticks," Jag pleaded to her after the others left, "I can't make it with out my best friend."

As Jaina sat there submerged in the tank she sensed the presence of the others outside.  They seemed to be upset that she was hurt, but happy she was alive, and so was she.  _'I wonder who's out there?'_  She was pretty sure that Wedge and Sean-Conner were, but other than that she didn't know who else would come see her.  She could tell there were three though.  _'The last one seems so upset, almost apologetic about something.'_  Deep down she hoped it was Jag, he had been her best friend before their falling out.  _'Why would he be here though?  We haven't spoken in a about a year.  He probably hates me and after the things I said to him the last time we spoke, I really can't blame him.'_

She still couldn't believe that she basically called him a coward.  He was one of the most courageous men she knew.  She hoped that one day he would be able to forgive her and they could at least be friendly again.  She knew after she'd hurt him so bad that he'd probably never be that close to her again.  It had taken a lot to finally open him up and she just slammed it in his face like it didn't matter.  _'Oh Jag, please be able to forgive me someday.  I've been miserable this past year thinking about what happened.'_

Then another thought came to her, what if something had happened to him, or did happen to him before she got a chance to talk to him.  _'That can't happen.  What if I didn't make it today, he would never know.  I've got to get things straightened out as soon as possible.'_

Well there is no use in dwelling on these things now.  I might as well use all the energy that I am to help heal myself, that way I can get better faster and get things straightened out sooner.  And with that she put herself in a healing trance for the remainder of her time in the lonely, empty bacta tank.


	10. Chapter 9-Feelings

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 9: **Feelings**

Jaina stayed in the bacta tank for the rest of the night.  Jag stayed by her side the whole time.  He knew that she probably didn't know that he was there, but he felt like he needed to stay.  If something were to happen to her he wanted to be close by.  Wedge and Sean came in to check on the two of them.  Wedge tried to talk him into going to get some sleep, but he refused.

"Jag, you've got to get some sleep.  What good is it gonna do you if you are about to pass out from exhaustion when she finally wakes up?"

"Wedge, I've already told you that I'm not leaving her side.  I almost lost her, I'm not going to be happy until she wakes up.  Which also means I'm not gonna get much sleep until then either." Jag replied heatedly, the lack of sleep was getting to him, but if he admitted it then he would have to leave her in someone else's care.  He definitely wasn't about to do that.

"Dad," Sean said as he started to defend Jag, "He doesn't want to go anywhere until he knows she is going to be just fine.  I would do the same thing if it were Taylor, and I know you would do the same if it were mom."  Wedge just looked at his son, as much as he hated to admit it, the kid was right.  _'No, not kid,'_ he corrected himself, _'young man.  He's grown so much, these past few months, and gotten so wise.'_  "Dad, I'll stay here with him, so he has somebody in case he needs it."

"Oh, alright.  You two win.  I see you later.  I'll go and try to get a hold of Mara, Luke, Corran, Han and Leia."

It was Jag the broke the silence first, "You really miss Taylor, don't you?"

"Yeah, I sure do.  Who knows what she is doing now, what kind of mission they have her on.  I'm so afraid something is going to happen to her, or that the PB is going to catch her.  I don't know what I would do without her."

"I know what you mean cuz."

"Jag, how exactly do you feel about Sticks?  The way you basically lost it back there leads me to believe that it's more that just as a best friend.  The way you were acting is the way I would've reacted had something like this happened to T.J. and that's not exactly just being friends with her.  So what's up?  You know you can tell me anything, and maybe I can help you."

"What exactly do you want to know?  You already know she is my best friend, what else do you want to know, that I've fallen for my best friend and don't know what to do about it, well there's the truth.  The great Colonel Jag Fel, who can't show emotion has fallen for his best friend and doesn't know what to do about it.  Did I mention that he's scared to death by this fact also!" he replied to Sean acidly.  "There it is Sean-Conner, all laid out in front of you, I hope you're happy now."

"Jag, I'm going to ignore most of what you just said because of lack of sleep and all of the stress that you've been under because of Jaina.  I think I have something that will help you out."

"And what exactly would that be?" he asked sarcastically.  He hated acting this way to his other best friend, but he just wouldn't take a hint.  _'Great Jag, keep it up and you won't have any friends left.'_  "I'm sorry, about how I've been acting, it's as if I want to alienate everyone close to me.  Please, continue."

"Well, there are two stories I thought you should hear, at least one in particular.  A few years back I knew this guy and his best friend.  The guy was nice enough, nothing special, just another pilot.  The girl however had the most beautiful red hair and fiery green eyes.  She's a very compassionate person while at the same time being somebody you really don't want to piss off.  It had been simple enough to begin with, but then this guy starting having these strange feelings around her.  When he saw her with other guys he was upset and couldn't figure out why.  One day he saw her with a guy, you know just talking and joking and he couldn't take it anymore.  With out realizing what he was doing, he walked over and yanked her away then proceeded to find all sorts of reasons to be mad at her.  In the end she had wound up very hurt by the guy and ran off crying.  It was then that her very protective and insightful brother walked to the guy.  He had a way of just looking into a person's soul.  He said, 'Look don't be mad with her just because you are too much of a coward to admit that you love her!' and with that he walked away.  Of course the guy was confused and went to his room to think.  He felt horrible about what had happened.  After a while he figured out that her brother was right.  Some where along the line he had fallen in love with her.  He went and apologized and told her how he felt.  It turns out she felt the same way and they have been dating since."

"Nice story, Sean-Conner, so that's how you and T.J. ended up together," he stated.

"Well, yeah, how did you know?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, I just knew somehow." He said shrugging his shoulders.  "So, who's the other story about?"

"Luke and Mara." Sean Answered.

"Well since I already know that one, I don't really need to hear it again.  You're right Sean, I do love her, I didn't want it to happen, especially not now, but it was bound to.  I'm just afraid I'll lose her if she knows.  I'd rather have her as my best friend that not in my life at all."

"Jag, I have a pretty good feeling that she feels the same about you."

"That's beside the point Sean, after what we've been through the past year, I think we should work on building our friendship back up before I admit that I've probably loved her since I laid eyes on her."  Sean looked shocked at that.  "Come on Sean, don't tell me that you think the only reason I confronted her on Ithor was just because I thought she was a wonderful pilot.  Of course that was the main reason, but I also found her rather intriguing.  And the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one for me.  I've just been denying it until now."

"Well that's part of the reason I brought this up.  I figured that you had to admit it to yourself first before you'd even think about telling her." He said triumphantly. 

"Yeah, but what do I do now?" Jag asked feeling very confused.

"Well, like you said, you guys need to rebuild your friendship, so start there and whatever happens, happens.  I was lucky, at least with T, I was able to apologize before our misunderstanding got out of hand.  But just take things as they come Jag, it'll all work out for you.  You both deserve some happiness in your lives."

"Yeah, hey they're getting ready to pull her out!  Let's call Wedge."

"You go and wait for them to figure out what they will do with her, I'll call my dad."

"Dad, they're bringing her out."

"Ok, thanks son, I'll be up in a minute.  So did your plan work?"  he asked grinning that famous Corellian grin.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Sean asked utterly confused.

"I know you had something up your sleeve, so did it work?"

"Yeah, I think it actually did." He said smiling a genuine smile.  "I think things are gonna work out just fine for those two."


	11. Chapter 10-The Reunion

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 10: The Reunion 

_The 'Ralroost' med center:_

As Jaina was brought out of the tank, the doctors talked with Wedge and Sean-Conner.  Jag was there also, but his thoughts were with Jaina.

"Well," the doctor began, "physically we've done all we can for her right now.  She needs lost of rest; we have glasses for her eyes.  She needs to wear them at all times until we say otherwise.  If she is in any bright light at all she needs to wear shades, because they will be very sensitive."

"When can she leave?  She really hates med centers."  Sean commented.

"Well the only reason she's here is because she's still unconscious," the doctor informed them.

Jag suddenly came out of the daze he was in, "Well then lets take her to her room so she can at least be in familiar surroundings."

"That's actually a good idea, but not possible.  She'd need someone to watch her, and frankly we don't have the personnel to spare right now."

"I'll do it," he said, "just let us taker her home."

"I'm afraid you're in no condition to…"

"I said I'd do it!" he snapped.

That's when Sean stepped in, "I'll stay with the two of them."  He'd never seen his cousin behave like this and wanted to help him as much as possible.

"Well, alright." The doctor finally agreed.  As they began to move Jaina, the doctor gave them their instructions.

In Jaina's room:

Wedge, Sean, and Jag got Jaina settled.

"Well guys, I'm off to make more phone calls," Wedge stated, "need to let her family know how she is."

"Ok, bye Wedge/Dad," they guys said in unison.

"Jag, now that we're here and we know the Jaina will be ok, why don't you get some sleep?"

"No, I want to be here when Sticks wakes up." He said while pulling a chair by the bed and sitting.  He then reached out and held her hand.

"How about getting some food then?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No," then Jag grinned, "but you could bring me some though."

"Sure, I'll be back."

A few minutes later:

As Jaina woke up she thought to herself, _'Man, I feel like a rancor just trampled over me.'_  Then with a start she realized someone was holding her hand.

She looked down to see a head full of black hair resting on her bed.  She couldn't see the face, but immediately recognized the white streak running through the hair.

While staring with amazement that he would come see her, she heard a male's voice. 

"I guess exhaustion finally took over.  He hasn't left your side since he found out you were injured.  Welcome back to the land of the living Sticks," Sean informed her.

"Sean-Conner Antilles, why would he do a thing like that?  He hates me after what I said to him."

"I swear, you are just as stubborn as he is.  By the way, why do you still call me Sean-Conner, you and him are the only ones, not even mom calls me that anymore."

"Well, I like the sound of it, and somebody's got to keep it up," she said with a grin.  "So, it looks like we have a sleeping beauty on our hands here."

"Yeah, this is the first time he's been to sleep in days.  He was so worried that something would happen  to you if he fell asleep.  He was afraid that he would never get to say 'I'm sorry'"

"But Sean, I don't want his apology."

"Do what?!  He's been miserable the past year and even more so the past few days.  He just wants to get things straight between the two of you and you want to make him suffer even more." He said heatedly.

"No, that's not what I meant, I've been miserable this past year and few days too.  I meant that he shouldn't bee the one to apologize, it should be me.  I called him a coward, and he is far from that.  I just want to know what's going on."

"What's been going on is that we've been worried sick about you," a new, but familiar voice added.

"Jag, what are you doing here?" Jaina asked.

Jag then looked at her very tiredly and said, "I've been sitting by my best friends side worried sick about her."

Sean used this opportunity to slip out of the room unnoticed, knowing the two friends would want and need sometime alone.  He went to go see his father.  After telling Wedge that Jay was awake he would go get a fresh set of clothes for Jag and force him to go take a shower and sleep.

Not even noticing that Sean had left, they continued talking.

"I'm sorry," they both blurted out in unison.  Then they both laughed in relief.

"Sticks, please let me go first," she nodded and he continued.  "I'm so sorry, I had no right to say the things I did.  It wasn't like your squad could fly.  I've felt horrible this last year, I'd lost my best friend and didn't know what to do.  I wanted to contact you so many times but didn't because I feared you hated me and wouldn't listen.  Then when I thought I'd lost you, I felt as if I'd lost all feeling and was ripped in half.  Then I found out you would be ok and vowed to apologize and make it up to you as soon as possible.  So here it is, I'm sorry for being so stupid Jaina, please forgive me, I can't go on without my best friend."

Jaina sat dumbfounded, very moved by his heartfelt confession.  She was shocked but realized how serious he was when he used her first name.  She then realized he was taking all the blame for this situation.

"Jag, I forgave you a long time ago," stunned, he just looked at her.  "You're sitting here being noble and trying to put all of the blame on yourself.  The fact of the matter is that it's just as much my fault as yours, if not more so," she held up a hand to stall any comment he was about to make.  "I misunderstood what you were saying and worst of all, I called you a coward when you were just trying to help me. The question here is," she began to ask with tears in her eyes, "that after all I've said and done, will you ever be able to forgive me?  I was gonna talk to you as soon as the mission was over, but then everything happened and I thought 'what if I never get to tell him?'" she ended, now with tears streaking her face.

Jag wiped the tears from her face, his own now forming in his eyes.  Then he pulled her into a hug saying, "Sticks, of course I forgive you, how could I not?  I think it's safe to say we've both been pretty stupid, so let's just share the blame and call it even, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said with a smile.

"Knock, knock," Wedge said as he entered, "Well it doesn't sound like the Rebellion is going on in here, does it Sean?"

"Nope I think it's pretty safe to enter now," he said as he entered with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"What are they for, Sean-Conner," Jaina said just to annoy him.

"Funny Jay.  These clothes are for Jag.  He's going to get a shower and then sleep."

"I'm not leaving Sean, you know that."

"He's right Jag," Jaina began, "you need a shower and some rest."

"Fine, but I'm staying here." He said adamantly.

"Ok, you go get a shower, I'll go get an extra bed for you, and Sean will stay and talk with Jaina."

"Deal," Jag replied to his uncle, getting up.

As the two left, Sean sat in the seat recently vacated by Jag.  "You know, he was worried sick about you."

"Yeah.  Where you with him when he found out?"  He nodded his head.  "What did he do?"

"Well for starters, he collapsed to the floor in the middle of the hanger bay.  He was barely able to hold it together until we got him to his room.  And once we finally got there, he just lost all control.  Then he demanded to go to the med center and has been by your side since.  He really cares about you Jay."

"I know, I really care for him too."

"Yeah, but how do you really feel about him?"

"I'm so confused right now.  But to tell you the truth, I think I've fallen for him."

"So why don't you tell him?  Don't you think he needs to know?"

"Yeah, but not right now.  We've just gotten back on good terms with each other.  I think we should rebuild our friendship first.  Plus he probably doesn't even like me like that, so I think I'll just wait 'til I'm sure."

"Alright, it's your decision, but know that I'm here for ya girl.  You need anything, you come see me."

"Of course, Sean-Conner," she said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 11-Family Matters

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 11: Family Matters 

While Jaina and Sean talked, Jag got his shower and a quick bite to eat and Wedge got a bunk to put in the room for Jag, so he could stay near Jaina.

They finally arrived back about the same time, Jag was ready to just sit and talk to Jaina.  As soon as the bunk was set up, Wedge and Sean left the two friends to catch up.

"Jag, shouldn't you be catching up on sleep?"

"Yeah, but right now I couldn't sleep if I tried to, I just want to talk to my best friend and find out more about her and her family."

"Alright, but it works both ways, ok."

"Oh, alright."

"Well with my family, where to start?  I guess I start with immediate family and go from there.  Of course, my parents are Han and Leia, and I have two brothers, Jacen Lucas, 19 and Anakin Christian, 18.  Then there is my mom's brother, my uncle, Luke and his wife Mara.  Then there are their four children; Benjamin Brady, aka Ben, probably the person closest to me besides you, and Taylor Naberrie, who are 18.  The other twins are Corran Biggs, aka CJ and Amidala Hannah, aka Ami, are 17.  Jacen and myself are named after dad's parents, my middle name, Padme, comes from my mom's mom, and Lucas comes from Luke of course.  Christian is just a name they liked for Ani.  Ben was named after Obi-Wan Kenobi, where his middle name comes from don't ask me.  Taylor is named after Mara's mom and Luke's mom; CJ is named after his uncle and Luke's best friend from Tatooine, Biggs Darklighter.  Ami is named after Luke's mom and my dad."

"Wow." Was all Jag could say.

"Mom and Luke's mom's name was Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker and their dad's was Anakin Skywalker.  Mara and Corran's parents were Taylor and Valin Halcyon, or Hal Horn.  Now, onto Corran's family.  There is Mirax his wife, Valin, 18 and Jysella, 17.  Then Wedge's family consist of Iella, Sean-Conner, 21, Syal, aka Ally, 18 and Myri, 17.  Now, the couples are; Jace and Tenel Ka, Ani and Tahiri, Ben and Ally, and Tay and Sean-Conner,."

"What, no guy beating your door down?"

"Nope, not yet." She said smiling.  "So, How about your family?"

"Well, there is my father, General Baron Brady Soontir Fel, and my mom Syal.  My oldest brother, who died in battle, was Valin he would be 23.  Then there is my older sister Jade, 22, me, 21, and my younger brother, Neeja, 19.  My youngest sister, who was my sidekick, also died in battle was Zena, she would be 18.  And of course you know my uncle and cousins."  He said with a sad grin.  "But at least they are ok.  So please don't say anything about Valin or Zena unless I do, ok?"

"No prob Jag.  But I do have a question about names.  You said that some of the names were Valin, Jade, and Neeja, who were they named after?"

"I don't really know.  I was named after my grandfather, and Zena after our grandmother.  But I don't know about the other three.  Now that you bring it up, their names do seem familiar.  I'll have to ask the next time I see dad."

"Well, Colonel, this has been fun, but we both need sleep, so I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Sticks, good night, and sweet dreams."

And sweet dreams they had, as both went to sleep with the other person in the room on their minds.  Both amazed and happy at how far they had come in their friendship this night.


	13. Chapter 12-Getting to Know You

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 12: Getting to Know You 

For the next few days Jag caught up on sleep and Jaina continued to heal herself.  During this time they learned more about each other, and grew closer.

"You mean you guys actually did that and Luke didn't kill you?" Jag asked astonished and laughing.

"Well it's not like we filled the whole temple with bubbles.  Just Luke and Mara, Corran and Mirax, Kam and Tionne, Streen, Cighal and Kenth Hamner's rooms.  Plus we got a long lecture and clean up duty."

"The reminds me of the time Zena and I used the wrong washing liquid in the kitchen unit, 'by accident'.  There were bubbles standing two feet high.  Mom and dad were so mad at us.  We cleaned up and were grounded for a week, but they found it amusing."

Jaina realized how comfortable it was for him to talk about Zena now.  Before when he would mention her or Valin, he would get choked up with tears.  Now she felt fortunate that he could talk with her about things he normally couldn't say to others.

"Hey, Sticks, Where you at?"  Jag asked with a smile.

_'Wow,'_ she thought, _'what a smile.'_  "Um, I was just imagining the Jag Fel I know acting like a reckless kid."

"Yeah, that I was.  I remember this time Val and I took one of the vehicles for a spin around the block."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked, sort of confused.

"Nothing, except that I was 9 and he was 11."  He tried to say it as seriously as possible, but wound up laughing.  "I will never forget the looks mom and dad had, they were priceless.  Thanks for listening Sticks, talking about them has really helped me out a lot."

"You really miss them don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's time to move on.  Still remember the good times, but move on none the less."

"I'm glad I could be here for you," she said as she reached her hand out to Jag.

He grabbed it and they just sat there in silence, enjoying the warmth they got from each other.

Soon their peace was interrupted by a group of noisy people entering the room.  As the people entered the room they flocked to Jaina.  With the exception of Han, Leia, Luke, Mara, Jace, Ani, Wedge, and Sean, Jag had no clue who the others were.

Wedge gave Jay a hug, but then went to talk to Jag.  After Jay was finished greeting everyone she spoke up.

"Jag, this is my family.  Of course you know Mom, Dad, Mara, Luke, Wedge, Jace, Ani, and Sean.  These guys here are TJ, CJ, and Ami, Luke and Mara's kids.  Ben is the only one missing.  Those crazy one's over there are Iella, Syal aka Ally, and Myri.  Then there is Tenel Ka and Tahiri over there, along with Valin and Jysella.  I just wish that Ben and Corran were here."

"Well part of your wish is true," a new voice said as he entered the room.

"Corran," Jaina said loudly, "I'm so glad you're here.  I do have one question though, where is Ben?"

"He's still on a mission," Luke said, "but he's just fine and said to tell you hey and to give you a hug for him.  It was all we could do to keep him from leaving the mission to come see you.  But he says he will be here ASAP."

"Oh," Corran added, "Grandpa Horn said to send you his love." (Author's Note:  not really her grandpa, kind of like someone might call their parents best friend uncle.  No blood relation between the two, just very close.)

"And so did your Grandma Padme, she also said she wants you to come and visit her while you heal." Leia added.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere without Jag.  He needs just as much rest as I do."

"what, no…"

"Jag," Wedge said in a stern voice, "If it's ok with Padme you will go, and that's final."

Everyone knew what was going on, Wedge had filled them in on everything that had happened since Jay got hurt.  So they just decided to let those who knew him best handle it.

"Jag, they're right," Sean started, "you need a break, and think of it this way, Sticks will need the company."

"Oh, ok, I'll go." He said resigned.

"Alright then, lets go get packed!" Jaina said with excitement.

And with that everyone went of to take care of the arrangements.


	14. Chapter 13-The Trip to Naboo

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 13: The Trip to Naboo 

****

As they prepared for the trip, Luke and Mara called them.

"Guys, I just got a call from mom," he informed them, "she's sending one of her ships for you guys.  That way all you have to do is relax."

"Wow, that's great Uncle Luke."

"You guys should go get your stuff from Jag's ship," Mara said, "Padme said the ship will be here soon."

"Ok, let's get our stuff Jag."

Mara just stared after them for a while after they left.

"Hey, Mara," Luke said waving a hand in her face.

"Huh, what?"

"You there?  What's wrong?"  He asked, being over protective.  

"There's just something about Jag that seems familiar.  I just can't place it."  Mara said still in a daze.

_A little while later:_

Now they were off in Padme's Nubian Cruiser.  

"I love Nubian's!" Jaina exclaimed, "They are my favorite type of ship.  I'm going to get myself on someday."

"You really love it don't you Sticks?" he asked.

"What?"

"Ships, flying, space, the whole works."

"Yeah, I feel so alive when I'm around them."

They just sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So Jag, tell me about your brothers and sisters, if you want to, I'd love to hear more about them."

"Well, Valin was the oldest.  He was my best friend.  We had so many plans of what we were gonna do with our lives."  He paused for a moment, his eyes moistening. 

"Jag, you don't have to continue…"

"No," he cut her off, "I need to get this out, finally."  He paused to collect his thoughts.  "We were getting ready to take over our father's squadron.  We'd been flying in it for years.  He was going to be the diplomat and I was going to be Spike Lead, because of my lack of diplomacy.  Anyway, one day we were ambushed while flying.  Val radioed that he'd been hurt, so a rescue group flew out and got him.  I assumed he'd be ok, not knowing the extent of his injuries.  I kept flying, then when I got back to base…" he faded off as tears filled his eyes, "I found he'd died, before I could see him again."  The tears were now flowing freely.  "He'd left me a message.  It said 'Jag, my little bro and best friend, don't let this hold you back.  Keep flying high.  I'll always be watching you.'"

Jaina slowly pulled Jag into a hug as he wept.  She ran her hand over his military style hair cut.  _'No wonder he was so worried when I was hurt,'_ she thought, _'it was déjà vu for him.'_  "If you don't want to say more I understand," she said soothingly.

"No, I need to get it out.  I'm sorry for falling apart like this."  He apologized.

"Don't you be sorry.  If anything were to happen to my brothers, I'd be in even worse shape about it."

"Well, Jade is a lot like mom, and Neeja is getting ready to be tested for the squad.  He's following in dad, Val, and mine's footsteps."  He said with pride.  "Zena was my side-kick, I always called her Munchkin or Squirt.  She always called me Lanky," he said with a sad smile.  "She was so young.  We were out running errands, then the next thing I know is we were in a hospital.  I fought my way out of bed and to Squirt's side.  They said she had extensive internal bleeding and nothing could be done.  She told me not to blame myself.  That she would be fine because Valin would take care of her and not to worry."  He was sobbing by now, and Jaina just held him, sending him peaceful and comforting thoughts.

They say there for a while before Jag began stirring.

"Well now it's time for you to tell me more about your family and friends," he said trying to change the subject.

She caught his meaning.  He wanted to move to a happier subject.

"Well you already know who my family is," she grinned.

"You know what I mean," he said playfully shoving her.

"Well, I'm the oldest of three.  Jacen loves animals and nature.  Ani loves machines and building/taking things apart."

"What do you love?"  he said curiously.

All of the sudden she had the urge to say _'you'_.  _'What's gotten into me,'_ she thought, shaking her head.  _'Now what was he talking about…Oh right.'_

"We've already established this.  Flying, I love flying.  It's the greatest feeling ever."

"I know exactly what you mean.  So who else are you close to?"

"Well Sean-Conner of course, he's been a very good friend of mine for years.  But one of the two guys who is probably closest to me is my other brother."

"Your other brother?" Jag asked, he was suddenly very confused.  He could have sworn that she only had two brothers.

"Yeah, my cousin, Ben.  I have a really close bond with my two brothers.  But as soon as Ben and I met, we formed a very special, very unique bond.  It's very unusual, but with it the two of us are closer than my brothers and I."

"Oh," Jag said a little disappointed that he wasn't included in the list of close friends.  "Who is the other guy?" he asked with a little hope.

"Well, this other guy is one of those fighter jocks.  You know the ones that think they are better than anyone else."  She said smiling, she then added, "He's tall, short black hair, intense green eyes.  He used to be real formal but I helped loosen him up.  Then I found out from a mutual friend, that he loosened up even more after I was hurt."

Jag just grinned when he realized she was talking about him.  "A fighter jock that thinks he is better than everyone else.  I don't think, I know."  He said this while trying to hide his laughter.  Jaina reached out to shove him, but he caught her arm and they were thrown off balance.  He ended up with Jaina very close to him, he could feel her breath on his face.  

"Intense green eyes, huh?" he said then revealed, "And the reason I loosened up more after you were hurt was because for a time I thought I'd lost you.  I promised to be more open with you and my other close friends from then on."  He just stared into Jaina's eyes, and she stared right back into his green ones.  Soon they started to move closer.  'Oh my gosh,' they thought simultaneously, 'he/she's going to kiss me.'  

Right as their lips were about to meet the ships intercom went off.

"Colonel Fel, Lieutenant Solo, we will be arriving at Naboo in 5 minutes, you should get strapped in."

The spell was broken, they went on about their business not thinking about what almost happened.  Even though the thoughts were lurking somewhere in their sub conscious.  


	15. Interlude I-Rostek's reflections on the ...

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo Interlude 

****

Rostek Horn sat by his favorite window to look out of.  It showed a wonderful view of the beautiful estate he lived.

He thought back over the past few years and all that had transpired.

"My darling Mara finally made it back to us."  He said to himself.  "She was finally reunited with Corran and Luke.  I am glad that with their help, she was finally able to forgive me.  Hal, Taylor, you'd be so proud of her.  She has the curiosity of her father, and the spirit of her mother.  I am just glad her and Luke were able to find each other despite everything that tried to keep them apart."

He then looked at the pictures in his hands.  They were all of infants or toddlers.  One was Corran, Mara, and some other child.  Another showed Corran, Luke and the other boy.  There was one of all of them together, and another of just the girls, Leia and Mara.  The last was of Mara and Luke as babies.  They sat there, their tiny hands holding on to the others.  In the picture they seemed to be focused intensely on one another.  _'Wow,'_ Rostek thought, _'they even had a strong force bond back then.'_  

Before putting the pictures away he took on last look at the ones with the other boy in them.  "I hope you are safe my boy.  And also that you can forgive me, like Mara finally has, for what I had to do to keep you guys safe."


	16. Chapter 14-The Arrival at Naboo

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 14: The Arrival at Naboo 

"Grandma!" Jaina said excitedly as she ran to Padme and hugged her.

"My darling, I've missed you.  How have you been?"

"Tired and sore, but I'm managing," she said smiling.

"Well, who is this handsome young man here?" Jag blushed at this statement.  "Oh, I'm sorry, Grandma this is Colonel Jag Fel.  Jag, this is my grandmother, Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."  Jag said courteously.

"And you, Jag.  I'm sure you two must be tired. Why don't you go get settled in?  Come along, your rooms are this way."

As they walked along Jaina and Padme talked the whole time.  Jag felt a little left out.  He was very quiet by the time they got to his room.

"Jag, join us later for dinner?" Padme asked.

"Thanks, but I'm really tired, so I think I'll just rest this evening."  He was incredibly hungry, but didn't feel like he belonged.  He was also a little jealous.

Jaina looked at him funny and he just shook his head as if to say 'don't push it'.  "Ok, well I'll contact you later Jag."

"Just call me in the morning, I'm sure you'll want to spend time with your grandma."  The he turned and walked into his room.

His room was in the Skywalker/Solo sweet.  It was decided that he would stay on the "Skywalker" side and Jaina would stay in her normal room.  

As her and Padme were walking down the hallway she wondered aloud, "What's wrong with him?"

"Maybe he's just tired Jaina?"

"He never turns down food.  And since I've been injured we've always talked to each other if not seen each other at night."

"Well go talk to him after we eat."

"But he said…"

"So," Padme said cutting her off.  "Remember what happened last time you left things unresolved?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Like Mara has told you, it's not good to leave things unresolved between friends at times like these.  Things could happen and you'll regret it forever."

_At the Skywalker/Solo sweet, Jag's temporary room:_

Jag lay on the bed in the room the Skywalkers' let him borrow for his stay in Naboo.  It seemed like a good idea at first, but now he wasn't so sure.  He had just gotten done taking what he thought was a nice relaxing shower.  He came out just as tense as he was when he went in.  It was just something about what had happened earlier that bugged.  He knew he should be happy for Sticks but he couldn't help but be a little jealous.  It was because…

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  "Come in," he said, as he went to the main living room area to greet them.

As Jaina walked in the door she saw Jag coming out of the sleeping area with just a pair of sleep pants on, his hair still wet from his shower.  _'Wow,'_ she thought, _'he looks great.'_  "Jag, we need to talk."

Jag just looked at her and said, "I thought I told you I didn't want to talk until tomorrow."

"You did, but there is something wrong with you," she held up her hand to stop him from interrupting.  "You never turn down food, and since I was injured we've always talked every night.  What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he snapped.  "Have you ever thought that maybe I was just keeping you from being lonely!"  Knowing it wasn't true, even as he said it.  

"Well, never mind, I don't want to be an intruding charity case any longer.  If you'll excuse me, I'll leave you alone."  She said as she turned to walk out.

Jag, realizing what was about to happen, ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm.  "Sticks, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.  Please come and sit down so we can talk."  He said pleadingly.  

She was about to just walk out but then remembered what Mara and Padme had told her, _'don't leave things unresolved in times like these'_.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I'm so sorry about what just happened.  It's just that ever since we've been here, I've felt so left out.  I know it sounds stupid, but I was actually jealous of you."

"What were you jealous of, me giving my grandma more attention than you?"

"No, jealous that you actually know who your grandparents were and are able to have a close relationship with at least one of them."  He said looking away; of course, all of this openness was still not comfortably for him.

"You know your grandparents, right?  I mean, I know that you don't know Jagged and Zena Antilles, but you know your dad's parents right?"

"Nope, not his real parents anyway.  He was adopted and 'parents' never viewed me as a part of their family because I wouldn't live as they said.  They wanted me to be some executive or businessman, but of course flying was in my blood.  So they disowned me, not like I ever really claimed them anyway.  The rest of my family supported me so, they haven't had anything to do with us since."

"Jag, I had no idea.  I'm sorry for treating you the way I did."

"It's not your fault.  But you know, I've felt more at home with your huge extended family than I had with them.  I guess it's because yours is full of pilots and of course they would support what I do."  He said smiling.  "Hey, I don't want to keep you from your grandma…"

"Don't worry about it.  She said to take care of things and that she would see 'both' of us for breakfast tomorrow."  Just as she finished the doorbell rang.  "I wonder who that is?"

At the door there was a tray of food, and on the card it said:

_'Here is a dinner for those who were stubborn and wouldn't eat earlier. __J__  Enjoy! _

_Love,_

_Padme'_

"Well, it looks like she knew someone would be hungry."  She said grinning at Jag.

"Well come here and sit down with me.  Wonder what's on the holovid?" he turned it on to a movie they both liked.  

"I love this movie!"

Glad that she approved the both sat in the floor eating.  Soon after Jaina was fast asleep beside of him.  Suddenly she starting shaking in her sleep, then all of a sudden she yelled out and woke up crying.  Jag just reached out and held her.  Once she finally calmed down enough he asked her, "Sticks, what happened?"

"I just relived my fighter accident.  I don't know why it would come back now of all times."

"Maybe because this is the first time you haven't fallen asleep in a healing trance."

"You're probably right, but I'm healed physically, so I don't need it anymore."  
  


"Well let's just sit here a while and relax.  Then we'll see what happens, ok?"

"Sounds good to me."  So she just sat relaxing in Jag's arms as he continued to sooth his best friend.  Soon he realized she was asleep, not wanting to wake her he gently laid down taking her with him.  He was thinking about how much he cared about her.  _'I can't let her know now, not with all that she is going to.  I'll wait until she is better, not just physically, but mentally as well.  I just hope that she doesn't find anyone between now and then, or that anything happens to her.  I don't know what I would do without her or if I never got a chance to tell her.'_  After that last thought he just lay there with Jaina in his arms, gently stroking her hair until he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 15-The Best of Friends

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 15: The Best of Friends 

_The next morning:_

The next morning Jag awoke to find Jaina still in his arms.  She lay there peacefully with her head resting on his shoulder.  _'She's so beautiful like this.  I wish we could stay here forever.'_

A few seconds later he was fast asleep.  He didn't even hear the door open.  Soon Padme was in the living room and saw her granddaughter lying in the floor, the arms of the young Colonel wrapped around her.  Jaina was still in her clothes from yesterday, but Jag just had a pair of sleep pants on.  _'He must be cold,'_ she thought to herself, _'but at least they seemed to have worked things out,'_ she added smiling.  She went to the couch and picked up a small blanket that was hung over the back of it.  She gently laid it over the two, so as not to disturb them.  She then exited the room quietly and decided to place a call to Luke, Mara, Corran, and Wedge.

"Hey guys," she said as they answered.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" Luke asked.

"Well, I just walked in on an interesting scene this morning," she said grinning.

"Padme, what are you talking about?" Mara asked, more that curious right now.

"Well, last night Jag and Jaina had a small argument right after they arrived."

"Not again," Corran and Wedge groaned.

"But I sent her to see him and straighten things out.  Then I went to get them for breakfast this morning, and found them both in the living room floor asleep.  The holovid was still on from last night and the food plates were scattered about the floor in front of them.  It seems as if they were watching and eating, then fell asleep in each others arms," she said not even trying to hide her full fledge grin now.

"Finally," Wedge said with relief.  "Now maybe that they've rebuilt their friendship they can move forward in their relationship."

"Let's hope so, Wedge," Corran said with a smile, then added, "it's about time."

_Back in the Skywalker/Solo Suite:_

Slowly, Jaina started to stir.  As she went to stretch she realized that he head was resting on somebody's shoulder.  She turned to see Jag fast asleep, with his arms wrapped around her.  _'Wow, he looks so peaceful when he sleeps.  I care about him so much; I hope he feels the same way.  Maybe one day Jag, I'll be able to tell you how I feel.  Just please stay safe until then.'_

Soon Jag started to wake up himself.  He enjoyed holding Jaina in his arms but knew it couldn't last forever.  _'How I wish it could though.  Oh well, time to get up.' _ He turned to look at Jaina, only to find her staring right back at him.

"Good morning Sticks."

"Good morning Jag, ready to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah, just let me go get some clothes on.  I'll be out in a minute."

Soon they were headed to the kitchen.  Both thinking about the wonderful time they had spent together last night.  Just sitting and talking, watching movies.  As they reached the dining area Padme greeted them.

"Well it's about time you two sleepyheads got up.  Come on in and get some breakfast."

"Hey grandma, sorry, but I know it's the first night of decent sleep I've gotten in a long time."

"Yes ma'am, me too."

"It's ok, don't worry about it.  I got worried earlier and went to your rooms to make sure you two were ok.  How do you think that blanket got where it was?" she said grinning.

They both turned red as she said, "Well let's eat so you two can do some exploring."

_Later on that day:_

Padme went to the senate meeting as Jag and Jaina went exploring around the castle.

"Here, this is mine, Luke and Mara's favorite room.  Come on inside."

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Jag said, then thought, _'Much like the person I'm with right now.'_  The room was full of all types of greenery and flowers.  On one side there was a tiny waterfall that emptied into a small creek.  On the other side there were a few large rocks, big enough for people to lay on.

"Yeah, Luke loves it because he grew up on Tatooine, not much plant life or water out there.  Mara and I like this place because we both grew up on Coruscant, all buildings and traffic."

"This reminds me so much of home.  It's absolutely wonderful Jaina."

She was shocked that he actually called her by her first name.  It rarely ever happened.  She knew how special this was to him by that.  

"I'm glad you like it Jag.  Why don't we just sit here for a while?"

"Sounds good to me."

So they just sat there talking for the longest time.  Soon Padme rushed into the room.

"Jaina, Jag they need you back right now."  She said this urgently and hoped that they wouldn't get upset.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Jag asked, starting to get a little worried.  It seemed like every time he and Jaina got to spend some downtime alone something managed to come up.

"Some of the Vong have been spotted heading towards the Unknown Regions.  They need the 181st to head that way.  The Jedi are getting ready to do major intelligence gathering and need everyone back."

"Ok, well leave as soon as we can get ready." Jaina said.

"I'm sorry your vacation got cut so short, but you are welcome back anytime you can get away.  Be safe and may the Force be with you."

_Aboard the 'Errant Venture':_

They soon arrived at the _'Errant Venture'_; Mara, Corran, and Wedge greeted them.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt your vacation, but you know how things are."  Corran said wishing that they really didn't have to bother them.  They seemed to be getting along real well.

"Jag, your ship is here," Wedge informed him, "they are expecting you on the _'Chimera'_ as soon as you can get there."

"Ok," he said sadly, "I guess I'd better get going."  He looked at Jaina, she seemed to be just as sad as he was.

Mara seemed to pick up on this, "Jay we don't need you for a while, why don't you go see Jag off."

"Ok," she said walking with Jag to his ship.

As they got to his ship Jag turned and pulled Jaina into a hug.  "I don't know the next time I'll get to see you, you know."  Jaina just nodded.  "Stay safe out there Sticks, I don't want to have to watch you floating in another bacta tank."

"Hey, Colonel, you'd better watch yourself too," she said, "and please keep in touch."

"Don't worry, I'll write you every chance I get, just as long as somebody writes me back."

"Of course, we really have become the best of friends, haven't we?"

"Yeah, please stay safe," Jag pleaded.

"As long as you can do the same," she challenged.

"You're on," he said squeezing her tight and then releasing her.  "I'd better be going.  I'll write as soon as possible."

"Ok, bye, be careful."

And with that, he was off.  She turned to walk back to where the adults were standing.  "Well, you two have certainly gotten very close," Mara commented.

"Yeah, well I'd better go see what Luke wants.  See you all later."

As she walked off, the adults just watched her with smiles on their faces.  _'Things might not be perfect now, but at least they are on the right path.'_


	18. Chapter 16-Letters Part I

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 16: Letters Part 1 

As Jaina sat in the meeting beside her brothers and cousins she thought of Jag.  She also wondered where in the galaxy Ben was.  She really needed to talk to him and get his opinions on different things.  So far he was nowhere to be found.  Soon the meeting adjourned, she didn't even notice the people starting to leave, her thoughts were focused solely on Jag and Ben.

"Hey, Jay," Luke said trying to bring her out of her reverie; she looked up at him startled.  "The meeting's been over for about 5 minutes now.  Where are you at?"

"I'm just thinking about Jag and Ben, wondering how they are and what they are doing."

Luke just smiled, "well who knows, we might run into Ben one of these days.  Let's go get you settled in your room."

A few minutes later they arrived in front of her door, Corran and Mara already inside.  "Hey guys, thanks for bringing my stuff up for me."  She then just sat in the chair by the transparisteel window and looked out into space.

"Hey, sweetie," Corran said, "he's gonna be just fine."

"I know Corran, but I'm still worried."

"Who are you so worried about, you look like you're missing your other half," a new voice added in.

"Benjamin Brady Jade-Skywalker, I ought to kick your butt for sneaking up on me like that," Jaina said smiling as she walked over to hug him.

He crushed her in a big bear hug, "I've missed you so much Sticks," he then whispered, "you can tell me what's bothering you later, ok?"

She just looked into his blue-green eyes, a mixture of his parents, and smiled, nodding her head yes.

Just then Wedge burst into the room. Jaina's first thought was that something was wrong.  He soon saw the worried look on her face and reassured her.  "It's about Jag, but everything is just fine." 

Ben just looked on confused but sat patiently and listened.  He was so much like his father at times.  Wedge handed an envelope to Jaina, which she opened.  "It was waiting for me in my quarters after the meeting," Wedge told her.

She read it out loud.  

"Dear Sticks,

Well I guess your getting the first letter a little sooner that you thought.  They had to delay my departure time for a little bit so I went to find you.  Only to find out that you were already in the meeting with Luke.  Then I happened to run into Kam and Tionne.  They happened to have something for me that I asked them to do.  Enclosed in this envelope is a picture I asked them to take.  It is of the two of us on Yavin 4, I got Kam to take it on one of his walks.  I hope you like it.  Whenever you look at it think of all the great times we will have together and cheer up.  Please stay safe and watch yourself.  I miss my best friend so much already.  I'll contact you as soon as possible and write as much as I can.  'May the Force be with you.'

Love your best friend,

Jag"

"Wow, this picture is beautiful," she gasped as she showed it to everyone.  It was of her and Jag sitting pretty close on a rock, right in front of the waterfall they both love so much.

"Hey, Jay, this is great and all, but who exactly is Jag?"

"That's right, you haven't been around, have you," she said slugging him in the arm.  "He is Colonel Jagged Fel of the 181st Imperial Remnant.  He's become one of my best friends."

"Oh, I see how it is," he said acting mock hurt, "I've been replaced."

"No you idiot," she said hugging him, "you know that nobody could replace you, no matter what.  Come on, let's go find some trouble to get into.  Help me get my mind off of things."

"Ok, see you all later," he said shaking Corran and Wedge's hands, hugging his father, and giving his mom a kiss on the cheek, just to make her mad.

"Boy, you'd better get out of here," she said, playfully shoving him out the door.

After he and Jay had been wondering around for a while he finally spoke up.

"Jay, exactly how much does Jag mean to you?"

"What do you…"

"Don't give me that crap Jay, I want to know exactly what he means to you."  

"Ok big brother," she said sarcastically, "I'll tell you my feelings from day one.  I first met him on Ithor, even then I felt attracted to him, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.  Then a lot of the guys were talking crap about Corran  and he kept me from doing anything stupid, then I yelled at him.  I was upset and just lashed out at anyone.  Then he yelled back at me and walked off."

"He did WHAT!" Ben practically yelled.

"Would you just calm down and let me finish.  Then about a week later we apologized to each other.  Then we had a little challenge and I won so we went camping.  He was the closest person to me besides you.  We went camping by the waterfall at Yavin 4."

"Obviously," he said gesturing towards the picture.

"Would you let me finish," she said grinning.  "Then I found out Hapes got hit, I was really upset.  Jag said some things to try and comfort me, but I took them the wrong way.  We got mad a yelled at each other, said some pretty hurtful things.  We didn't speak for an entire year after that.  Then I got hurt and he's been by my side since.  It seems that before I got hurt, we were both planning on apologizing to each other after we got done with the battle.  I think that somewhere along the way I fell for him."

"Why haven't you told him about this yet?" he asked, knowing that she needed to tell him.

"Right now, after everything that has happened, we've been just trying to get our friendship back to where it was.  And plus, I don't even know how he feels about me.  One day after things have settled down I promised myself that I'd tell him."

"You do that, you seem to be real happy with him.  I want to see you stay that way.  You deserve to have what Jace, Tenel, Ani, Tahiri, Sean, TJ, Ally, and myself have.  I just want to see you happy."

She hugged him, "Thanks, I want that too, and I promise, I'll tell him." But she then thought to herself, _'I just hope it's not too late.'_

****


	19. Chapter 17-Separated Again

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 17: Separated Again 

The two friends were separated yet once again, but were on good terms this time.  Jag was sent towards his home, while Jaina was sent all over the galaxy for different missions.  They thought of each other all of the time.

_On Jag's home planet:_

Jag was standing outside of the simulator room awaiting his brother's test results.  He then pulled an object out of his pocket; it was the picture of him and Sticks.  _'If you only knew how much I miss you.  I wish I could call, but I'm not even sure where you are right now.'_

"Boy, don't you ever put that picture down?" his brother asked teasingly.

"Yeah," he said as he put it back in his pocket.  "I just miss her a lot."

"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when you were upset about a girl.  She must mean a lot to you."

"She means everything to me," he said surprising even himself, but knowing it was true.

"Well," Neeja said, "if I were you, I'd tell her soon.  With things as crazy as they are, you never know what could happen."

"I know, I've been trying to tell her for over a year now.  But every time I try to tell her something happens or something comes up.  At the rate I'm going, she'll never find out," he said sadly, then added, "Maybe that's for the best.  Maybe I'm not meant to tell her."

"Jag, you listen to me, don't you ever think that.  She deserves to know how you feel.  And ever more important than that, you deserve the chance to tell her and see how she feels.  If she feels the same great, if not, just take it from there.  I have a pretty good feeling that she feels the same though, especially after all that you've told me about her."

"When did my little bro get so smart?" he asked ruffling Neeja's hair.

"When I tried to join an elite squad and got to hang around my very smart older brother."  He said this with a huge grin on his face.

Jag just smiled back at him, enjoying spending time with his brother.  "What are you still trying to suck up for?  You're already in the squad."

Neeja just stopped in the middle of the hall, and turned to look at his brother in shock, "DO WHAT!?  I'm in the squad!"

"Yeah, congrats little bro," he said shaking Neeja's hand then pulling him into a hug.  "I'm proud of you, and I am honored to be flying with you."

Neeja was still in shock.  "Wow, I can't believe it.  I mean, I've always dreamed of flying with you and now I'll actually be doing it."

Jag then grabbed his arm and started him walking down the hall again.  He was so proud of him and happy.  

"Well, we've got your first mission coming up, stopping Peace Brigaders.  If I can't help Sticks in whatever she's doing now, at least I can help by stopping them."

"Alright, let's go."

They two headed off to their ships.  As Jag jumped into his ship, he looked at the picture of him and Sticks that he had stuck next to the throttle.  _'I can't wait to write you about my brother Sticks.  I'm so proud of him.  I hope you are doing ok, it's been a while since you've written, but I know that you are on a mission.  I just hope you stay safe.'_

_At the same time on the 'Errant Venture':_

Right now, the _'Errant Venture'_ was being used as the temporary home for Rogue Squadron and the Jedi.  That's means the whole gang is together; Jaina, Jace, Tenel, Ani, Tahiri, Ben, Ally, Taylor, and Sean-Conner.  They were all enjoying some down time.  Ben and Ally were both trying to get into Rogue Squad.  The other Jedi besides Ben were awaiting their next assignment.  Soon the results were posted for the new squad members. 

"Hey, Skywalker," some guy yelled, "You're at the top of your group!  Ally's right behind you, congrats guys!"  With that Ben reached over and gave ally a quick kiss, "Congrats, sweetheart."  

"Back at ya, Buddy Boy."

"Geez," Jaina spoke up, "get a room!"  Then there was a mass eruption of laughter.

"Hey you guys quiet down!" Luke yelled while trying not to laugh.  "I'm proud of you Ben," he said hugging his son.  "Just wait until your mom hears."

"Wait until I hear what?  What was all of that emotion I felt for?" Mara asked as her and Corran walked up.

"Ally and I made the Rogues, got the top two spots."

"Well Congratulations son," Mara said as she gave him a big hug and a kiss, paying him back from earlier on in the year.  

"EEEWWWWWW, Mom!"

"Great," Corran said, "just what we need another Skywalker and Antilles on the Squad."  He quickly smiled, "Congratulations kids."

"Thanks Corran," Ally said, "I still can't believe I came in second after Ben."

"You're good girl, what else is there to be said?" Corran informed her.

"I've tried to tell her," Ben said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Alright, break it up you two," Mara said jokingly.  "Let's get to the meeting room, we have the new assignments up."

So they all piled into the room and began to take the assignments handed out.

Then, all of a sudden, some one Jaina hadn't see for years walked into the room.  Zekk.  _'What's he doing here?  He left us years ago, why bother coming back now?'_ she thought.  _'One of my supposed best friends, I know that Jag wouldn't leave me without a word like he did.  Jag probably wouldn't leave at all if he didn't have to.  Man, I miss him so much, as soon as this meeting is over, I'm going to go write him.'_

"Hey, Sticks, you there?" Ben asked.  It seemed that since Zekk walked in she was off on another planet.

_'Jay,'_ he thought towards her, _'Take a deep breath and think of seeing Jag again soon.  Dad just said that as soon as you guys were done with this mission, you have leave.  You can go see Jag where ever he is.'_

'I'm fine Ben, really.  Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna fall for him again.  Remember that heart to heart we had, as soon as I see Jag again, I've decided to tell him how I feel.'

"Halleluiah! It's about time," he then realized that he said that out loud.  He just got funny looks from everyone as they went about business.

"Ok, everyone clear on assignments…good.  May the Force be with you," Luke said as he adjourned the meeting.

Afterwards, Jaina met the rest of the group going to scout out Myrkr.  The group consisted of Jace, Tenel, Ani, Tahiri, Taylor, herself, and…Zekk.

_'Well,'_ she thought to herself, _'I guess I'll got write Jag one more time before I leave.'_

"Hey, Ben," she called, "I'm going to my quarters to write a letter, I'll be out as soon as I get done."

"Alright, and remember what I said, keep your cool, and think of the time you'll spend with Jag when we get done."

"Ok, thanks, see you in a bit."

With that she left the room, Zekk staring after her. _ 'Who is this Jag guy, and why is she so close with him?  Oh well, now that I'm back things will go back to the way there were in the past.  Of course that is after the mission is done.  But she'll have no need for this Jag guy in her life anymore.  I'll make sure of that.'___


	20. Chapter 18-Letters Part II

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 18: Letters Part II 

As Jaina walked to her quarters, she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

"Zekk, I don't really want to talk right now.  I'm on my way to write a friend that I haven't seen in almost a year and probably won't see for a while yet."

"I'm your…"

"No," Jaina interrupted, "a friend wouldn't have left me all those years ago."

"Well, this other friend seems to have left you also," he said with a smirk.

"No, he was stationed near the Unknown Regions," she said with venom.  "HE told me where he was going, HE said goodbye.  Now if you'll excuse me I have a letter to write."  With that she turned off to go to her room.

After she left, Zekk said to himself, "She will be close to me again, not this other guy.  That, or I'll make sure she's never close to anyone, especially some guy, ever again."

_In Jaina's Room:_

She sat at her desk thinking about what just happened.  _'He seems real dark, better stay away from him and keep him from Jag.  I'd also better not let Jag know what happened.  It would just upset him after everything else that we've been through.'_  "Now let me write that letter," she said aloud.

"My darling ColonelJ," she began.

_Jag's office on the 'Chimera':_

As Jag was sitting at his desk he thought of Jaina.  _'I wonder how she is, is she on another mission?  Man, I miss her so much.  When I see her again, I'm definitely telling her how I feel.'_

"Hey Colonel," his brother said jokingly as he entered Jag's office, "got a letter here for you.  From a Lieutenant Jaina Solo."

Jag snatched it out of Neeja's hand, "Sticks!"  He had finally received another letter from her.

He ripped the letter open and read it out loud. 

"My darling ColonelJ," he laughed, and then continued.

"I miss you so much.  I hope things are going well for you.  You'd better be staying safe.  We just got some down time before our next and last mission, if you're lucky I might try to come spend some time with you.  Anyway back to the subject.  The whole gang was here, except you of course, I felt so left out, no best friend to talk to.  Has Neeja tried out for the squad yet?  How did he do?  Ben and Ally tried out for the Rogues.  Ben was top of the list and Ally finished right under him.  We are so proud of them.  Anyway, I can't wait to get this next and final mission over; it's been a long year.  Thanks for that last picture you sent me, I thought it was adorable.  You looked so adorable in it (I know that you're grimacing right now and don't blush too hardJ).  I have it in my cockpit right by the other two I have in there, one of Ben and I, and the one of you and I.  I also had a copy made of each, I keep them with me at all times.  That way when I get lonely or upset, I pull out a picture and think of the funny things we have done.  I miss you, my best friend, I can't wait to see you again.  I know that by now you are probably dying to know what my next mission is.  Myself and other Jedi will be gathering intelligence.  The Rogues, Ben included will be flying cover for us.  We will be going to the planet Myrkr.  Don't worry, I'll contact you as soon as we get back.  Stay safe, see you soon.  

Luv, the greatest pilot everJ,

Jaina."

"Myrkr…" he mumbled, "I'm getting this bad feeling about it.  Neeja, tell Admiral Pellion I need to speak with him.  For some reason I have this feeling that we need to go help the Rogues.  Something is telling me that this mission of theirs is going to turn sour."  He just couldn't shake this bad feeling.

After his brother left, he whispered to Jaina, even though he knew it was ridiculous, "Watch yourself Sticks, and please don't get hurt again."

All of a sudden across the galaxy Jaina could of swore she just heard Jag speak to her, saying watch yourself and don't get hurt.

"That's ridiculous," she knew she couldn't have heard Jag.  But regardless she thought, "Don't worry Jag, I'll be just fine."

_Back in Jag's office:_

_'Don't worry Jag.  I'll be just fine."_

Jag almost jumped out of his seat.  "Man, I must be losing it, I could've sworn that was Sticks I just heard in my head."

"Sir," a young flight officer said as he entered his office, "The Admiral will see you now."

"Ok, I hope he agrees with me on this," he said quietly to himself.

"Admiral," he said giving a quick salute.

"Colonel, I understand that you wanted to see me."

"Yes sir, permission to speak freely."  He asked this a little nervously, he knew he needed to be with the Rogues flying cover, he just hoped Pellion would agree.

"Of course," Pellion gestured to him to continue.

"Sir, I believe that the Rogues will need help covering the Jedi on their next mission.  Whether you give me permission or not sir, I will be going.  I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I feel I am needed there."

"I understand Colonel.  Actually, I just found out about their mission myself and was going to send Spike Squadron to help out.  Good luck, Colonel.  I hope you can be of help."

"Me too sir.  I just hope it's not too late."

With that he was off.  About 20 min. later his squad was heading off planet and towards Myrkr, anxiously awaiting whatever was lying ahead.


	21. Chapter 19-The Mission

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 19: The Mission 

_Near Myrkr:_

Jaina hated that they were going to Myrkr.  The planet was totally devoid of the Force.  But she knew that they would pull through, they had to.  As soon as this mission was over, she was off to see Jag.

They arrived on the planet, things went well at first.  Then all of a sudden the Vong showed up out of nowhere.  The group got split up.  Jaina soon found Ani, barely alive, she used all of the physical strength she could spare to keep her brother as safe as possible.  Soon, the Vong begun to gang up on and over power her.  She barely recalled getting her injuries, but soon she was unconscious.

Jacen and Zekk came over to help Jaina.  As soon as she passed out they took over the fight while Tenel called for help.  Taylor and Tahiri watched over the two down Jedi.  All they could do now was wait for help to come.

_In the space above Myrkr:_

As soon as Spike Squadron arrived, Jag patched a call through to Sean-Conner to find out what was going on.

"Jag, don't freak, but there are two Jedi down.  Ben is on the comm with Tenel right now finding out who it is, and planning the rescue.  By the way, what are you doing here?"

"I had this bad feeling after I received the letter from Sticks and went to Pellion.  He told me he thought you guys might need some help so to go ahead."

"Hey Sean," Ben's voice came through the comm, "I just found out who is down and how many transports they need to get them.  Hey is that Spike Squadron?"

"Yeah, Colonel Jag Fel is here, I'm sure he'll want to listen in, is that ok?"

"Sure, I know that Jay trusts him, so, I do too."

"Ok," he said flipping the switch to let Jag in on the conversation also.  "Jag, we've got info."

"Who's hurt?  I have this terrible feeling that one of them is Sticks."

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, the girl seems to have a knack for getting hurt." Ben said in reply to Jag.

"No!" Jag yelled.

"Jag," Sean commanded, "calm down, your not going to help her any by getting upset.  What else Ben?"

"Anakin's the other one that's down.  Taylor is fine, just some scratches and bruises.  They need four transports, two with medical facilities."

"The one I'm flying has one," Jag said, while pleading internally for Jaina to be ok.  It seemed like every time he tried to tell her something she got hurt.

"Ok, and so does Ben's.  Jag and myself will go get Sticks, and whoever is with her, I think her group had her, Jace, Tenel, and Zekk.  You and Ally go after the others.  That group was Anakin, Tahiri, and Taylor.  By the way, Ben are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, remember Dad put me though extensive training under these conditions."

"Why wouldn't you be fine?" Jag asked curiously.

"Because on this planet, Jedi can't feel the Force.  But we can function like normal people, don't worry."

"Ok, well let's get going."  Sean said as they headed out.

_On Myrkr:_

Suddenly as they entered the planet's atmosphere, Jag felt weird.  Before Ben lost Force sensitivity, he caught what was happening to Jag.  He would have to find out if his suspicions were correct later.  As they arrived on the planet, they easily found the Jedi.  Jag hurried and rushed to Jaina's side.  

"Sticks," he gasped.  She looked very pale and had lost a lot of blood, which he noticed was all around her.  He picked her up and carried her to his ship.  A guy he didn't know closely followed him.

As he laid her in the bunk, the two strapped her in and headed to the cockpit.  They soon blasted out of there and away from the planet.

Once out of the atmosphere, Jag felt as if he could breath again.  _'I'll have to ask Sean about that.'_ He thought.

Once they were in hyperspace, the other guy went back to check on Sticks, Jag following closely on his heels.

"What happened to her?" Jag asked.

"Other than venom poisoning, I have no clue."

"Poisoning!" Jag exclaimed.  'No," he thought, _'not now.  Not when I've finally gotten enough nerve to tell her.'_

"I just got the last traces of venom out of her system."

"You look like you need sleep, uh…" Jag just realized he didn't know this guys name. 

"Zekk."

"Zekk, go get some rest, I'll watch Sticks, and also finish the medical exam."

"Ok," Zekk said as he walked to the nearest room.  _'Why did he just call her Sticks and who is he?  Oh well, I'll find out later, I'm too tired now.'_

Jag didn't like what the exam said.  Her left ankle had a third degree sprain, right leg was broken, sprained wrist, broken are, a huge gash in her left side, and a concussion.  But at least she was stable now.  _'Well Sticks, looks like I get to watch you float in bacta yet once again,'_ he thought to himself.

"I guess you do," a feminine voice said.  He looked down to find Jaina's eyes open.

He just stared in shock, "Wh-What did you just say?"

"You said 'I guess I'll be watching you gloat in bacta again.' I was agreeing with you."

"But Sticks, I didn't say it, I thought it."

"You what…Ow."  She winced in pain at her sudden movement.

"Sticks, get some rest, you've got some nasty injuries.  After you get better then we'll talk about things.  I especially have something I really want to talk to you about.  But right now go back to sleep."

"But Jag, what happened to Anakin?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

"Jaina, listen carefully," he said as he stroked her hair.  "I'm not gonna lie to you, Anakin is seriously injured.  But he should live, Ben and Tahiri have him on Ben's ship."

"Where is everyone?"

"Sean picked up Jace and Tenel, Ally has Taylor, Ben has Anakin and Tahiri, and I've got you and Zekk.  Everyone's accounted for, and the rest only have minor cuts and injuries."

She was curious, "What are you…"

"Sleep now," he said making her comfortable and gently stroking her cheek.  "Questions later."

Soon after, she was fast asleep.  Jag continued to gently play with her hair, thinking of how much things have changed over the past two years since they first met. 

"You've helped me become a new person Sticks, I'm going to let you know how much you mean to me as soon as possible."

Right outside the door, unbeknownst to Jag, Zekk eavesdropped on that last statement.

_'If I have anything to do with it you'll never get that chance.'_ Zekk thought darkly, _'Hopefully when I'm done Jaina will be with me, and never want to see you again.'_

And with that, the four ships were on their way to Corellia to the Horn Estate.  Rostek had told them that as soon as they got them out of there to bring them to his house.  He would make sure they were taken care of.


	22. Chapter 20-Revelations

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 20: Revelations 

****

Soon the convoy of ships landed on Corellia at Rostek Horn's private landing pad.

Jag hurried out of the ship with Jaina in his arms, trying not to jostle her around too much.  'We're almost there Sticks, hold on.'

"Have you got the bacta tank ready sir?" Jag asked him politely.  

"Yes, it's this way."

Jag followed and got everything set for Jaina.  As last time, he stayed by her side the whole time.

"Son," Rostek said, "you really should get some rest."

"No," he said firmly, "I'm not leaving her."

"By the way, who are you?  I don't think I've ever met you before."

"No sir, you haven't," he began, "I am Colonel Jagged Fel of the 181st Imperial Regiment.  My squad has been working closely with the Rogues for about two years now."

"And you know Jaina how?" Rostek asked curiously.

"She is my best friend.  We've been real close since the Battle of Ithor.  We've been through a lot together."

"Then I'm sure she would want you to get your rest."

"No, I told her that I would stay with her no matter what."

"Ok," Rostek said, finally conceding, "I'll get a bed put in here."

"Thank you."

With that Rostek left thinking that Jaina had someone special watching over her.  If all that he heard was true, this guy was perfect for her, and very protective too, he would protect her no matter what.

_Later after Jaina came out of bacta:_

Jag sat there watching Jaina as she slept, he wanted her to wake up so he could see her beautiful eyes and cute lopsided grin.  _'Well Jag, you've definitely gone soft, haven't you?'_ he thought with a smile on his face.  _'The thing is that I really don't care, as long as I'm with her, I don't mind being soft.'_  All of a sudden he felt as if someone was watching, he turned to see who it was.

"Hello, Zekk," there was really something that he really didn't like about this guy.

"Jag, how do you know Jaina, and why did you call her 'Sticks'?"

"Well," he started, thinking that this isn't any of this guys business, "she's a member of the Rogues and her nickname is Sticks, everyone calls her that."

"DO WHAT?  When did this happen?  I can't believe she would give up the Jedi."

"Wow, hold on a minute, she didn't give up the Jedi.  She's just serving them like Corran Horn did.  There is nothing wrong with that.  Why does it bother you so much?"

"Corran Horn is an idiot, not embracing his heritage earlier, and now Jay's following in his footsteps.  And as for why does it bother me so much, I am very close to Jay, we used to date," he said with a  smile as he saw Jag's expression change.  "We are very close."

"Oh, well I need to go get a shower," he said as he got up to leave.  As he was leaving Jaina opened her eyes and saw him walking away.

"Hey Colonel, where are you off to?" she said smiling at him.

This made his heart ache, _'I can't believe that I'll never get a chance with her.  But if Zekk makes her happy, then I'm happy for her.'_  "I'm going to get a shower and change of clothes.  I'll be back later." He bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips, then turned and walked away.

Jaina just sat there in shock, at what he had done and how upset he seemed, _'What's wrong with him I wonder?'_

"Jaina, how are you?"

_'That would be why.'_ "Hello Zekk.  What do you want?"

"I want to be friends again, and maybe one day be able to date once more."

"Zekk, it's out of the question, I've moved on with my life."

"Oh, you mean like wasting your time with the Rogues, or with that Imperial.  I thought that you of all people would have done better than that with your life."

"YOU'RE talking about me wasting my time, what have you been doing for the past few years.  And as for that Imperial, he is my best friend, so if you have a problem with him you can just leave."

"Fine, but not before I do this."  With that he walked over and grabbed Jaina and kissed her.  She tried to push him away, but she wasn't quick enough in her weekend state.  

Unfortunately, standing just outside the door Jag was a witness to all of this.  He saw the kiss but didn't stay long enough to see Jaina push him away and start yelling.  He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and had to get away.  He knew now that he had done the right thing.  He left the HoloCube with a single yellow rose, Jaina's favorite, outside the door for her.  

Soon he was in his cockpit in space, after he witnessed that scene he hurried to get clearance and get away as soon as possible.  He couldn't believe that he misjudged her affections so badly.  He could have sworn that she felt the same way about him.  Apparently he was gravely mistaken.  He wasn't sure of where to go.  For some reason what Padme had said stuck in his head, "You are welcome back anytime you can get away."  Even though the thought of Sticks and anything that had to do with her ripped his heart out right now he just felt that he should go to Naboo.  It was almost as if something was directing him there.  "Ok, I'll go and if it gets too bad then I'll just leave."  With that he was off.

_Back in Jaina's room:_

Ben felt her distress and got to her room as soon as he could.  He saw Zekk in there trying to put the moves on his cousin.  

"Get away from her, don't you think you've caused enough problems over the years?"

Ben was followed by Corran and Wedge.  Corran ran in and helped Ben throw Zekk out, while Wedge found a small HoloCube outside the door with a yellow rose.  He walked in and handed it to Jaina.

"Looks like this is for you.  Who knows that this is your favorite flower besides us?"

"Jag.  I wonder where he is, he was just going to get a shower and I thought he would be right back."

"Jaina, I hate to tell you this, but Jag just left," Corran informed her, knowing she wouldn't take this well.

"He didn't even tell me bye," she said almost crying.  "How could he do this to me."

"There must be a good reason, Jay.  Maybe the cube will tell you something."  Ben added gesturing towards the cube.

Jaina activated it and waited while it started up.  When the picture came up it showed Jag, but he was sad.  Her first thought was that something had happened to his family.  _'Well, let's see what he has to say.'_

"Jaina," already she knew this was serious, "I want to tell you how sorry I am for leaving so abruptly, hopefully after this message you will understand why."  She had no idea where this was going, but was soon about to find out.  "It's funny to think that two years ago I was grim and serious.  I hardly had any friends.  I became so serious and closed off after what happened to Valin and Zena.  I was so close to them, I didn't think I' ever be able to go on.  Then I made that stupid promise to myself; never get close to anyone else."  He paused, but then continued, "But you changed all of that Sticks.  I'd even refused to let myself get close to Neeja.  You helped me realize how stupid I'd been.  You helped me open up and do things I would've never done otherwise.  You and you happiness mean so much to me.  I realize though that your heart belongs to another, so I am  putting aside my feelings so you can be happy.  I love you so much Jaina, I think I always have, this hurts so much but I wish you all the happiness in the galaxy.  I am sorry to leave you like this and hope that one day you'll forgive me.  It just hurts so much to be near you right now.  Maybe one day we can become best friends again.  Until then I'll miss you very much.  Farewell my dear friend Sticks."

With that it was over.  Jaina just held the flower and mentally cried out for Jag.  All of the others could see her anguish.  She then tried to get out of bed.  _'Maybe I can catch him.'_  That was her last thought for a while, for as soon as she got out of bed, she collapsed from exhaustion, unable to chase after her one true love.


	23. Chapter 21-Helping Hands

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 21: Helping Hands 

"Just let me speak to the queen!" Jag demanded right before shots were fired.

 Padme arrived in the control room demanding to know what was going on.

"Ma'am, we have a single Imperial fighter trying to penetrate our defenses."

"Fighter, state your name."  Padme had a hunch that she knew who this was.  Ben had called to let her know what happened and said he had a feeling that this was where Jag was headed.  

"This is Colonel Jag Fel of the 181st Imperial Squadron.  I need to speak with Queen Amidala.  Requesting permission to land."

"Colonel," Padme cut in, "you have permission to land in my private hanger.  I'll be there to meet you."

'Finally a voice I recognize!' Jag thought.  "Thank you, I'll be down in a few minutes.

As soon as Jag landed he saw Padme.  He walked up and gave a stiff, formal bow.  "Good to see you again ma'am."

"Jag, you needn't be so formal, please, Mrs. Padme will do."

"Ok, Mrs. Padme," he said courteously.

"Will you be visiting for a while?"

"Well, if it's not any trouble, I was hoping to stay for a bit."

"No my boy, it's no trouble at all.  Like I've said before, you're welcome here whenever you want," she said smiling.

"I'm not sure how long I can stay, but thanks."

"Now that that's been taken care of, what's bothering you?"

_'Is she a Jedi or something,'_ he thought.  "No, why would you say that?"

"Jag, I've been a politician and around Jedi for years.  I can read emotions and expressions very well.  Don't try to tell me nothing is wrong."

"Ok, there is something wrong but I really can't talk about it right now.  As soon as I can speak of it I'll let you know."

Padme decided to go with a different approach.  "So, where's Jaina?"  She saw Jag's expression sadden.  _'Ah-ha, got him!'_  "She didn't come with you?"

"No," he said sadly, "she's happy where she is."  _'With Zekk,'_ he thought bitterly.

"Are you sure?  I mean her best friend is here and she is…"

"With family and other friends," he said bitterly.  "Look, I'm sorry Mrs. Padme.  Things have been rough lately, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Jag, it helps to talk things out, get others opinions."  She said hoping he would open up.

"Can you let me get settled in first?" he asked, deciding to take up the offer.

"Sure, just let me know when you're done."

"Oh, and please don't let anyone, especially Sticks, know that I'm here."

"Ok Jag, I feel that this is important to you, so I won't tell."

"Thank you, for everything."

"Your Welcome," with that he turned and left.  _'No Jag, I won't tell them you're here, but I can't stop them from coming either, and I won't try.  Whatever has happened this time, you guys have got to get it worked out.'_

_On the 'Errant Venture':_

Ben sat and watched over Jaina, trying to help her heal, something just wasn't right.

Sean and Taylor walked in; Taylor went to her brother and gave him a hug.  She could tell he was stressed and worn out.

"Hey punk," she said, "Grandpa sent us to see how you two are."

"How's Sticks doing Ben?" Sean asked.  She looked pale, bruised and battered; he could tell she wasn't all right.  It was as if after her confrontation with Zekk she had taken a turn for the worst, and Jag disappearing like he did, wasn't helping out much either.

"Not good," was all that Ben said.

Corran, Wedge, Jacen and Anakin, arrived, after throwing Zekk off of the Horn Estate, just in time to hear that last statement.  Corran noticed Jaina's sudden decline in health.  He also noticed the effect it was having on Ben and Jacen.  Over their bond with their sister, or cousin, they felt what she was going through.

Anakin, still not fully recovered sat in a nearby chair.  "What can we do?" he asked.

Sean looked in amazement at Anakin.  Here he was still recovering, but wanting to help his sister.

"You," Wedge said to Anakin, "are going to rest."

Taylor then spoke up, "Can't we just give extra energy and healing powers?"

"Normally I would say yes," Ben began.  He took after his father and cousin Anakin, very powerful.  When he looked at you, he seemed to see right into your soul.  "But it's almost like she's not trying.  She seems to have lost her other half."

"Well, that's understandable since Jag disappeared," Sean commented.  Nobody was upset with Jag; they realized he misunderstood the situation, thanks to Zekk.  But they also realized that they needed to fix this situation and soon.

"That's the thing Sean, I've never seen a bond this strong, besides Mom and Dad."

"Ben," Corran asked curiously, "are you saying what I think you are?"

"But that's impossible," Wedge proclaimed, "To have a bond like Luke and Mara do Jag would have to be Force-sensitive.  He's not"

"I'm not so sure about that Dad," suddenly all eyes were on Sean.

"What are you talking about Sean?" Taylor asked.

"Well, during the search and rescue mission at Myrkr, Jag said he got this funny feeling, like he was being cut off from something.  I just dismissed it and told him that Ben must have been projecting."

"I've had suspicions for a while now," Ben added.  "Jaina said she could've sworn that she could hear him when he was gone last year. Jag also half-mentioned something similar.  I also felt his emotions and reactions at Myrkr as we were entering the planet's atmosphere.  Something strange was definitely going on with him.  But now is not the time to debate this.  Right now let's head for Naboo, I've got a pretty good feeling Jag's there.  We'll get her healed on the way and reunite them."

"Sounds like a plan," Jacen said, "we can figure out the rest later."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Anakin said, "let's get going!"

_In the landing bay:_

In the shadows, Zekk watched the group leave.  It included Luke, Mara, Corran, Wedge, Ben, Sean, Taylor, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin.  _'Well, well, well, what have we here?_' Zekk thought to himself.  _'Guess I'll have to make the trek to Naboo to continue keeping Jaina and Jag apart.  If she won't stay away from him I'll just make him disappear, either voluntarily or involuntarily.  Either way, I will get what is mine.'_


	24. Chapter 22-Confessions

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 22: Confessions 

On their way to Naboo, the group stopped at the _'Errant Venture'_ to pick up some clothes and personal items.

Jaina had finally awakened.  Her injuries still remained, that worried her family immensely.  They helped her off of the _'Jade Flame'_ and got her settled in the pilots lounge.

As Jaina sat she sensed someone hiding in the Shadows.

"What do you want Kyp?" she asked tiredly

As the dark figure clad in black emerged from the shadows, he removed his hood.  At one point in time Kyp had been very close to the Solos and Skywalkers, almost like an overprotective older brother to Jaina.  Even though he's distanced himself after taking more aggressive views, he still cared about them.

"Jay, you look terrible!" he exclaimed.  "What happened to you?"

"Gee, thanks Kyp," she said sarcastically, then added seriously, "It's called the Vong attacking me on a Forceless planet.  It was worse."

"It's been at least a week, how come it's taking you so long to heal?"  There was something else wrong, he knew it.

"I had venom in my system, so it's taking longer."  She hoped he didn't pick up on her lie, but judging from the look on his face, he knew.  _'Sithspawn!'_

"Jay, that's a lie, and you know it.  It's like you're missing something…or someone."

_'Stang, how does he do that?'_  She started to cry, "He left me," was all that she said.

"Jay, he doesn't deserve you!  Just walk away before you get hurt worse."

"Why would you say something like that Kyp?"  she was a little upset now, how could he say this about Jag.  If anything, she didn't deserve him.

"Because Zekk is an idiot," Kyp stated bluntly.

"Zekk!  You think I was…that's hilarious!" she said hysterically.  "I was through with him years ago."

Kyp was confused.  "Then who, preytell, are you talking about?"

"Jag," she said, suddenly sad again.

"Jag?  Jag Fel!  That Imperial pilot!  Jaina Solo, you can do much better than that."  As soon as he said that he was immediately sorry.  And if the glare Jay gave him was any indication of her temper, he was about to get a serious tongue–lashing.  He braced himself.

"I'd like to see how you came to that conclusion.  Who should I fall for, a king, prince, another Jedi?  Well sorry, I've fallen for my best friend and he loves me.  Exactly how much better can I do?!"  He just looked away.  "No," Jaina said, "Please tell me, I'd just love to know!"  When she got done yelling, she quickly sat down, dizzy again.

"Jay, calm down, you're not well yet."  He paused for a moment, then continued, "I just want you to be happy.  I know we're not as close as we used to be, but I still consider you guys family."

They say in silence for a few moments.  Then Kyp finally spoke up.

"So what are you all doing now?"

"We're heading to Naboo," Jaina replied.

"To see Padme?"

"And to find Jag, Ben thinks that's where he went."

"What happened between you two?" Kyp asked, wanting to help.

"Well, after we were rescued, I was immediately put in the medcenter on Jag's ship.  Jag looked over me, took care of me.  I thought he said something, but he said he just thought it.  It really confused me, it had happened before, but he said to rest and we'd figure it out later.  He told me how Anakin was and then stayed with me and stroked me hair until I fell back asleep.  They took me to Grandpa Horn's on Corellia to recover.  All I know after that is when I woke up, Jag was leaving.  He said he was going to get a shower and he'd be back later.  He very lightly kissed me on the lips, almost like a good bye now that I think back on it.  I was very confused.  After he left I realized that Zekk was in the room.  He said he wanted to be friends and date again.  Then I told him I'd moved on with my life.  He then proceeded to tell me that I was wasting my life with the Rogues and Jag.  I proceeded to yell at him and told him to get out.  He then forced me to kiss him."  By now Kyp was furious with Zekk, but keeping his composure and cool.  "Ben ran up as soon as he felt I was in trouble."

"Your partner in crime," Kyp added playfully.

"Yeah, anyway, he and Corran threw him out.  In the meantime, Wedge found a holo outside the door with a yellow rose."

"Your favorite.  From Jag, I presume."

"Yeah, let me play it for you."

"Jaina, I want to tell you how sorry I am for leaving so abruptly, hopefully after this message you will understand why.  It's funny to think that two years ago I was grim and serious.  I hardly had any friends.  I became so serious and closed off after what happened to Valin and Zena.  I was so close to them, I didn't think I' ever be able to go on.  Then I made that stupid promise to myself; never get close to anyone else."  He paused, but then continued, "But you changed all of that Sticks.  I'd even refused to let myself get close to Neeja.  You helped me realize how stupid I'd been.  You helped me open up and do things I would've never done otherwise.  You and your happiness mean so much to me.  I realize though that your heart belongs to another, so I am  putting aside my feelings so you can be happy.  I love you so much Jaina, I think I always have, this hurts so much but I wish you all the happiness in the galaxy.  I am sorry to leave you like this and hope that one day you'll forgive me.  It just hurts so much to be near you right now.  Maybe one day we can become best friends again.  Until then I'll miss you very much.  Farewell my dear friend Sticks."

When it finished all Kyp said was "Wow."

"Yeah, so now we're heading off to find him, let him know what happened, and hopefully so I can have a chance with him."

"So Zekk caused all of this," he stated more that asked.  "I'm coming with you all.  I feel that I need to be there."

"Ok, we're leaving in 30 min.  Be ready."  She said her thoughts then going to Jag.  She hoped he would listen to her.

"Don't worry Jay, he'll come around."  Kyp said patting her shoulder.  He then grinned and added, "If not, I'm sure Ben, Jace and myself can bring him around."

Jaina just shook her head and laughed as Kyp left the room.

_On the planet Naboo:_

Jag finished telling Padme the whole story about Zekk.

"Jag, are you sure that's what happened?  I mean, you two were so close when you were here.  I could've sworn that you two would've ended up together."

"Ms. Padme, I assure you, that is exactly what happened.  It kills me, I feel like my other half is gone.  But if she's happy, that's all that matters.  I can only hope that this empty feeling dulls over time."

"Even though you seem more connected to Jaina that I was to Ani, I can tell you, it will fade."  _'They seem as close as Luke and Mara.  How that's possible I don't know.  All that I know is that we've got to reunite these two.'_  "Jag, I think you should talk to her.  Something just doesn't seem right."

"I will one…"

"No," Padme interrupted, "you will the next chance you get, soon."

"Yes ma'am," he said, not to happy but knowing she wouldn't have it any other way.

Suddenly Padme's comlink went off.  "My queen, your family just called saying they are on their way."  She caught the look of betrayal on Jag's face.

"You said you wouldn't tell them!  You lied to me!" Jag felt as if salt had been poured into an open wound.  "I can't believe you did this to me, I trusted you."

"Jag, you must calm down.  I didn't tell them, you can check the outgoing calls.  I haven't spoken to any of them since before you got here."  She pleaded with him, he couldn't leave yet.

"Ok, I believe you," he said walking from his room.  They were passing through the hanger bay.  "You know," he said gesturing towards a Nubian, "Jaina loves those things.  I wanted to get one for her one day."

"One day you will Jag, one day.  For now though, we need to find somewhere for you to go until I can talk to them."

"I'll be in my favorite room.  I won't tell you where, that way I can't blame you if I am found."

"Jag you need to speak to her."

"I know, but I just need to think right now.  If you'll excuse me."

And with that Jag was off, left alone to ponder his future.


	25. Interlude II-Luke, Mara and Corran Talk

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo Interlude II Luke, Mara and Corran Talk 

During the trek through hyperspace towards Naboo, Luke, Mara, and Corran gathered in the ships lounge.

It was time to talk about the current situation.

All of the kids were gathered in Jaina's room catching up with Kyp.

"So," Corran began, "are you going to test Jag?"

"Well, we really need to find out if he's Force-sensitive.  If he has the slightest bit of ability we need to teach him how to use it.  We don't need him turning."

"I'm just worried about how he'll handle it.  He grew up in a Chiss Imperial society.  Thrawn wasn't that happy with you and Mara.  Who knows the things he's heard about the Jedi."

"Yeah, but he's spent a lot of time the past two years around Jaina and us.  He should take it…"

"Wait a second," Mara interrupted, "you said turning to the dark side.  Luke, have you seen something?"

"Well, it's no secret that Jag and Jaina are close, they're both tied together somehow.  I've seen several situations, no indications that he'll turn.  Remember darling, the future IS always in motion.  I'd just rather be safe that sorry."

"There is just something about Jag…He reminds me of someone, I just can't place it."  Corran said, upset that he couldn't figure out the connection.

"What's the matter CorSec, your detective skills slipping?" Mara teased, "Seriously, I know what you mean."

Corran looked thoroughly confused.

Luke then added, "Yeah, one day after speaking with Jaina and Jag, Mar just went into a daze.  Do you think that maybe he's somehow connected with you two's past?"

"Even if he is," Mara said, "Rostek won't tell us.  He'll just say, 'If things are meant to be found out, they will be'*.  Anything we find out will be on our own."

"I agree with Mar, we do need to find out how we are, if at all connected with him.  But first lets get him and Jay reunited, and see if he's Force-Sensitive, then we'll worry about our connection."

"Good thinking CorSec, I guess you guys aren't as dumb as you appear," Mara said trying to keep a straight face.

"Mara, why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Well Corran, what better way to annoy my darling twin brother?"

The door opened as Kyp walked in.  "I'm worried about Jaina.  Does this Jag guy really care about her?"

"We're all worried about her Kyp, including Jag.  He's been her guardian since he's known her," Corran informed him.

"Well, I guess my real question is, does he really love her?  I know what he said but does he mean it.  We all know what happened with that idiot Zekk."

"Yes he means it," Mara interjected.  "When it comes to Jaina don't you ever doubt him.  He would do anything, and I mean anything for her.  Why do you think he left her?"

_'Great,'_ Kyp thought, _'now I've got Mara pissed at me.  Maybe I should go take cover.'_  Just then Luke intervened.  

"Mara," he warned gently.  Even if she got mad at him, her anger wouldn't be directed at Kyp any longer.  He could handle Mara; he was still alive wasn't he.

"I'm sorry, I just know exactly what Jag's going through.  He thinks he's putting aside his happiness so she can be happy.  As good as it makes him feel that she's happy, it still rips his heart out to be around her.  So he's leaving until the pain dulls and he can stand to be in the same room."

//Mara,// Luke thought at her, //we need to talk later.//

//Ok Farmboy,// she tried to tease.

"Well you guys have given me things to think about.  I just don't want to see Jaina hurt.  Even though we're not as close as we used to be, I consider her family, I don't want to see her hurt."

"So, what's everyone else up to?" Luke asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well," Kyp said, "Jay, Jace, Ben and Ani are asleep, they're worn out.  Sean and Taylor are eating, I thing he's afraid to let her out of his sight."

They all laughed at that.

"Well Kyp," Corran said, "let's go get some food."  They both knew Luke wanted to talk to Mara.

"I swear, all the men in my life ever think about is food," Mara exclaimed.  "I assume you'll want to eat also Skywalker," she teased.

"Maybe in a minute," he said as Corran and Kyp left.

"Alright Skywalker, what do you want to talk about?" Mara asked.

"I know that we decided that we've felt something for each other from day one.  But exactly how long did you hide your feelings from me?" he wasn't upset; he just wanted to know how she knew how Jag felt.

"It dawned on me about the time that Callista came into your life.  I found out you were missing and volunteered to help Han and Leia find you.  I was going to tell you as soon as possible, hopefully as soon as we had found you.  But then you were hurt really bad, and then Callie showed up.  I saw how happy you were and even though it killed me to see you with her, your happiness meant everything to me.  So I just disappeared after that, for a while anyway, or until you needed your butt pulled out of trouble."  She said that last statement with a grin.  "I kicked my self so many times for not telling you.  But then, I couldn't have brought myself to destroy your happiness like that."

Luke just walked over to Mara and pulled her into an embrace, tucking her head full of that bright red hair she was so known for under his chin.  "Oh, Mar, I had always wondered why you suddenly quit coming to see me.  You were my best friend and then all of a sudden it was like we were strangers.  I was too stupid to see what was going on.  I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"Don't apologize, I was the idiot.  But it's all said and done now.  In the past where it belongs, we're in our rightful places now.  Let's not dwell in the past."  Just then Luke's stomach grumbled.  "Looks like my Farmboy is hungry, Let's go grab some food."

"Ok," Luke said, and then he suddenly stopped Mara, pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Well, what was that for?" Mara asked puzzled.

"Just because," he said smirking, "Now let's go get some food, I wasting away to nothing here."  He said rushing out of the door quickly before Mara could elbow him.

_Somewhere on Naboo:_

Some how Zekk penetrated Naboo's defense shield without being noticed.  He decided to sit and plan for his attack.

"Colonel Jag Fel won't know what hit him.  I can't wait to get him out of the way, and then as Jaina is grieving, she'll have my shoulder to cry on.  If she still doesn't want to be with me, I'll just force her somehow.  Either way she will be mine again.  Ha, I've got the perfect plan!"

Soon he was off, on his way to destroy any chance of Jag and Jaina to enjoy happiness.

Author's Note: Hahaha, I bet you can't wait for next chapter.  Don't worry it should be here soon.  Until then, enjoy and please review.


	26. Chapter 23-Family Reunions

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 23: Family Reunions 

_On Naboo:_

Padme was waiting in the landing bay for her family to depart from the ship.

Luke was the first one down.  He ran into his mothers waiting arms like a little child would.  Padme didn't mind, she knew he was making up for a childhood without his mother.  In all truth, she loved it, he reminded her of Ani as a little boy.  _'At least when he got separated from me, Obi-Wan and the others kept him from turning.  But back to matters at hand, these are happy times now.'_

Ben and Taylor followed Luke.  She hadn't seen her grandchildren for a while now.  The last on that visited was Jaina about a year ago.  Taylor looked just like her mother, _'I bet Luke is so overprotective of her, especially when guys are around.' _ Ben was a mix of the two.  He had the reddish-blond hair and blue-green eyes, but his personality was all Luke.  He was very powerful; his eyes alone seemed to look right into one's soul.  He wasn't the shy farmboy that Luke was, but then again he'd grown up in the middle of thins.  They were both bound to have tempers.  Ben's was worse, but he learned to control it so well that no one knows he has one.  Now Taylor was a different story.  Not only did she look like her mom, her personality was also similar.  Although one had to admit she was a little calmer.

They approached her and gave her a hug.  Jacen and Anakin, who came slowly down the ramp, followed them.  She knew Anakin had been injured, but seemed to have recovered well.  Jacen seemed very tired.  _'Must be from truing to help two injured siblings,'_ she thought.  They hugged her and quickly went to the side.  They knew she would want to see Jaina.  They were very close and very similar.

She gasped as Jaina came down the ramp.  She looked terrible; bruises were on her face that should have healed.  Although she was sure they had been worse, they still should've gone away by now.  She hobbled down the ramp with the help of two guys; one in a black Jedi robe, the other in a military flight suit.  She recognized the one in the Jedi robe was Kyp Durron.  _'What's he doing here?'_  The other was vaguely familiar, he reminded her of Wedge somewhat.

"Jaina!"  'She's not just hurt physically but emotionally too.'

"Hey grandma, I believe you know Kyp Durron and Sean-Conner Antilles already."

"No, that can't be Sean-Conner.  Sean, you've grown so much.  We'll have to catch up later.  How many girlfriends do you have now?" she asked with a big grin.

"It better be only one," Luke said as he spoke up, joking still, but now a little serious.

Padme just looked at Luke while Sean answered, "Don't worry Luke, Taylor is the only girl I've got my eyes on."

"Taylor huh?  Well at least I know my granddaughter has good taste."  Sean just blushed and continued helping Jaina.

Mara and Corran were the last off of the ship.  She greeted them both, then turned to Mara, "You know if Leia, Han, CJ, and Ami were here we could have had a reunion."

"We sure could.  The kids are helping Kam, Tionne, and Ganner settle the children in the new academy.  They said they'd stop by afterwards."

"Great, I can't wait to see them.  Now, if you all will follow me this way, we can sit and visit for a while."

_In the Lounge:_

Jaina sat close to the door. She had to get out, she needed to think.  _'Where's Jag?  Surely grandma would've told me if he was here, unless he made her promise otherwise.'_  She needed to go meditate.  _'I'll go to my favorite room.  What better place to go to meditate about Jag, the last place I was really with him at.'_

_In the flower/waterfall room:_

Jag sat on a rock, skipping pebbles across the small creek, thinking about the last time he was here.

_(Flashback)~~ "Wow, this place is beautiful," Jag said, then thought, 'Much like the person I'm with right now.'  The room was full of all types of greenery and flowers.  On one side there was a tiny waterfall that emptied into a small creek.  On the other side there were a few large rocks, big enough for people to lie on._

_"Yeah, Luke loves it because he grew up on Tatooine, not much plant life or water out there.  Mara and I like this place because we both grew up on Coruscant, all buildings and traffic."_

_"This reminds me so much of home.  It's absolutely wonderful Jaina."_

_She was shocked that he actually called her by her first name.  It rarely ever happened.  She knew how special this was to him by that.  _

_"I'm glad you like it Jag.  Why don't we just sit here for a while?"_

_"Sounds good to me."~~(End Flashback)_

His eyes got watery and his heart began to break all over again.  "She makes me show emotion and has unintentionally broken my heart.  I should hate her because she made me feel, but I can't, I love her too much.  No matter how much pain I feel because of her, I could never hate her.  I just wish I could've had a chance.  I can't believe I misread her intentions so badly, I could've sworn she felt the same way."

Now Jaina was on the planet and he didn't know what to do.  He knew if he stayed she'd find him eventually.  "I just hope it's not anytime soon, I'm not ready to face her yet."

_Back in the Lounge:_

"Where's Jaina?" Jacen suddenly shouted.  Everyone looked to where she was sitting…she was gone.

Corran, Jacen, Sean, and Kyp were about to jump up and go search for her.  Luke was going to tell them what was going on, but Ben spoke first.

"She's fine," he then held up a hand to forestall any comments.  "She's heading to her favorite room, and whether she knows it or not, she's heading right to Jag also."

"Finally," Padme exclaimed, relieved, "I was wondering how long it would take."

"Mom, you mean he's been here and you didn't tell us," he said shocked.

"He asked me not to tell, he trusted me and I wasn't going to lose that trust.  I figured that once he got over what happened and thought about it that I could help him.  Plus he purposely didn't tell me what room he was going to so that way I could tell you I didn't know and not be lying."

"Well, they're going to meet face to face, finally.  And I bet that Jay won't let him out of the room until she gets her point across," Taylor said smirking.

"Man, I feel sorry for Jag," Jacen said, and they all laughed and continued talking.

_On the balcony outside of the 'room':_

Zekk was standing on the balcony and just finished listening to Jag pour his heart out to the plants.

"Oh, the great Colonel Fel has a broken heart.  What a shame that he'll never know the truth," he said sadistically.

He then pulled out his blaster and aimed it at an unknowing Jag.

Author's Note:  I know how much you guys just love cliffhangers.  Your patience with me shall be rewarded in the next chapter.  Enjoy and please keep reviewing, no flames thoughJ.


	27. Chapter 24-Feelings Revealed

Now, for the chapter you all have been waiting for.  By no means is this over yet, but some things will resolve soon.  Enjoy!

****

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 24: 

Feelings Revealed

_On the Balcony:_

Zekk then pulled out his blaster and aimed it at an unknowing Jag.

Just then somebody burst into the room.

_ 'Sith!  I guess it'll have to wait,'_ he thought putting his blaster away and leaving for his ship.

_The 'Room':_

Suddenly Jag heard a door open.  He stood with his back facing it.  He knew it wasn't Padme, he had been found.

"Jag!" Jaina gasped as she entered the room.

"Well Jaina," he said bitterly, "what a shock it is to see you here."

"What…"

"I figured you'd still be with Zekk."  He kept his back to her and his tone bitter, if he didn't he could lose his focus and break down at any moment.

"Jag," she started to plead, _'Why is he so bitter?  Why won't he look at me?'_  "I came here to see you."

"I never thought you were a mean person Jaina," he stated coldly and flatly.

"DO WHAT?"

He finally turned to look at her; there were tears in his eyes.  "You heard me, now get out," he said quietly.

"GET OUT!"

She immediately ran out of the room, crying.  _'He yelled at me,'_ she thought in shock.  _'He's never done that before, no matter how bad we argued.'_

She stood, back against the wall outside the door.  She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest.  Tears were streaming down her face by now.

Soon Mara and Ben arrived.  Mara just held Jaina as she cried while Ben headed towards the door.

He was not happy.

"Ben," Mara warned, "watch your anger."

"Yes ma'am."

_Inside the room:_

As soon as Jaina left he realized what happened.  "Sticks, I'm so sorry.  What's come over me?"  He was very confused and hurting now.

Just then the door opened to reveal a very pissed Ben Jade-Skywalker.

"What _is_ your problem?"

"Ben, I really don't want to talk right now," Jag replied heatedly.

"Tough.  You left her; she has been worried sick about you!  So what do you do, yell at her.  Look, I don't care how upset you are, don't you EVER speak to her like that again, especially not now.  She's in no condition to be yelled at.  Yell at me if you feel the need, but not her."

Like I said Ben, I don't want to talk about it.  GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ben just chuckled, "That might have worked on Jay, but I'm not leaving, not until you listen to me."

"Fine say what you have to and leave," Jag said flatly as he sat on a rock.  Ben went and sat across from him.

"Look, Jag, I don't think you noticed just how bad off Jay is.  After you left she didn't get any better.  Her bruises didn't heal, she's still hobbling.  Jacen and I tried to help her, so did Luke and Mara, nothing worked.  Her heart had been hurt, not physically, but emotionally.  It was like half of her was gone and her soul ripped in two.  Because of the vast emotional wound she couldn't heal herself and neither could we."

"Zekk was there, she should've been fine," Jag said coldly.

"Watch your anger and despair Jag, they lead to the Dark Side," Ben warned.

"Why does that matter to me?" he asked, he was confused now.

"Look, I didn't want to go into this now, but Jag, we think you're Force-Sensitive."

"Do WHAT?" he said shocked.

"Well actually I basically know you are, but we need to test you.  That's why you felt funny during the mission at Myrkr.  That's also why you  and Jay can hear each other's thoughts so well, you're bonded through the Force.  The only other bond I've seen like it is Mom and Dad's."

"How did you know about Myrkr?  I told Sean not to tell."

"He didn't, I felt what was going on."

"What about Zekk?" he asked.

"I think I'll let Sticks explain that one.  Do you want a moment to gather your thoughts before I get her.  I know you have a lot of information to digest."

"Ben, do you think she'll even want to talk to me after the way I just treated her?"

"Yes, she knows you need to straighten things out.  But if you so much as raise your voice at her, I'll come and beat you so badly you wouldn't be recognizable for a month, then I'll send you to Uncle Han," he said grinning.

"Oh, that's cruel Ben," he said jokingly.  He knew he had nothing to worry about, he just planned on listen to Jay after he got his point across.

_In the hallway:_

"Mara, why did he yell like that?" Jaina asked still crying.

"He was probably trying to push you away so his heart doesn't break any worse."  _'Just like I would've years ago,'_ she thought.

"I just want him to know how I feel…"

"So go tell him," Ben said as he came out of the room.  "He's calmed down now.  Go on in, he's waiting for you."

"Thanks guys," she said as she entered the room.

"Well Ben, I'm very proud of you, you remind me of your father right now."  Ben just smiled as Mara continued, "So what did you do?"

"Well I fussed with him some, told him to beware of anger and despair.  He knows our suspicions, but I told him to worry about Jaina first that we'd test him later.  Then I told him if he ever treated her like that again that I'd beat him unrecognizable, then send him to Han."  He knew she wouldn't be happy with the last statement but knew she wanted the truth.

"Benjamin Brady!" he winced as waiting for a lecture.  "That was cruel…I've taught you well, haven't I?"  They both laughed and headed down the hall.

_In the room:_

"Jag…"

"No, let me say something first.  I don't know what you planned on accomplishing here besides breaking my heart more."  His back was still to her as he faced out the window.  He kept his calm, stoic exterior, but inside he was going to pieces.  "I'm sorry I left like I did, but I couldn't handle staying around.  I wanted to see you happy, that was all that mattered.  You should be happy you're the only person that can make me show emotion.  Why do you want to throw that back in my face now?  I never thought you'd be like that."  He was on the verge of losing it now.  _'Hold it together Fel, just a little longer.'_

"Jagged Fel, how can you think that?  You don't even know the whole story.  There is nothing between Zekk and I."

"But I saw him kiss…"

"You mean you saw him force himself on me.  You're the only one who has made me happy lately.  When I found out you left without say bye, I was devastated."

He suddenly turned around, then he saw what Ben was talking about.  "Jay, you…"

"No, please let me finish, I've been trying to tell you this for a while now, but keep getting interrupted.  I am getting it out now before something else happens."  She paused and walked over to him.  It wasn't until she was standing in front of him that they noticed she wasn't limping.

She looked directly in those 'intense green eyes,' "I love you Jag.  I have for a while now."

"Oh, Jay, I love you too.  I have since I saw you for the first time on Ithor.  I was going to tell you when you got back from Myrkr, but then everything happened and…"

She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.  He carefully cupped her face in his hands, watching for bruises.  He slowly drew her in for their first real kiss.  It was a slow, sweet kiss, a healing one that penetrated every fiber of their beings.  They felt completed for the first time since Jag left Corellia.

"Wow," Jaina mumbled.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Jag said with a smile on his face.  "I've wanted to do that since I first met you."

Jaina just blushed.  They walked over to the rocks and say down.  They talked and laughed for a long time.  Jag just sat there and gently traced her bruised face, he didn't know why, but something just told him to.  They continued to talk, laugh, kiss and hold each other for the rest of the evening.

_In the Lounge:_

Jaina's family was starting to get a little worried about her.  Then all of a sudden they felt a rush of emotion (the Force sensitive ones).  It was full of relief, happiness, and love.

Luke then spoke, "They're going to be just fine."


	28. Chapter 25-Strange Things

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 25: 

Strange Things

The two sat in the room for a while; soon it started to get dark outside.

Jaina got up and stretched.  "You alright Sticks?"

She smiled, "Yeah, just fine.  Come here, I want to show you something."

He just looked at her, puzzled.  "Ok."

Jaina then sat on the grass, Jag joined her.

"We are lying on the grass because?" he asked.

"Because that rock is uncomfortable and if you lie down here you can see the stars and planets," she commented pointing at the transparisteel ceiling.

He looked to Jaina, kissed her once more, then grabbed her and fell backwards.  They both landed laughing.

"Jag, if you wanted to hold me and lie down, all you had to do was ask," she said smiling, knowing she was making him blush.

And boy was he blushing.  "Jaina, you know how I am, it is going to take some time for me to get used to."

"I know, I'm just joking," she said snuggling into his embrace.

"Look, there's my home world."

She pulled away a little to look in his face, "You miss them don't you?"

"Yeah, but right now I don't want to be anywhere else,"  he said pulling her close again.

"You're sweet."

"I know."

"You're cocky," she said grinning.

"And you love every bit of it," he shot back at her as she lay her head on his chest.  She gently traced her hand across his stomach as he played with her hair.

"Do you miss you family?" she said getting back to the subject.

"Everyday," he replied.  "I haven't' heard from or seen Mom and Jade since I left.  I speak to Dad every once in a while, but it's mostly about business.  Neeja informs me of how everyone's doing."

"I wish I could meet them…Wait a second, Neeja?  You've heard from him?"

"Yeah, of course…That's right, I haven't told you yet.  Neeja made Spike Squadron, second highest marks ever," he said proudly.

"Wow, that's great!  Who has the highest?" she asked.

"Yours truly," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"I should have known," she said chuckling.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

_'I could stay like this forever,'_ Jaina thought.

"Yeah, I could too," he remarked.  _'I probably have the most stupid grin on my face.'_

"You could what?"

"What you said, stay like this forever."

"But Jag," she said sitting up suddenly, "I thought that.  What's going on, why do we keep hearing each others thoughts?"

"Jaina, Ben told me that they think I'm Force-Sensitive."

"What?" she asked shocked.  "I can't hear Jace that well when I try, or Ben and our bond is somehow stronger that a twin bond.  If I have to try to hear them, then how can I hear you clearly and we don't even try?"

"They think we have a force bond, like Luke and Mara's."

"Wow," she said feeling slightly dizzy.

"Sticks, you're still not well.  Let's lat back down and let you rest."  As he drew her back into his embrace and she lat her head on his chest, he felt her wince.  "What's wrong Sticks?"

"Nothing, just these bruises on my face.  No matter how much I try to heal, they won't go away.  They should have, everything else is ok."

"I'm sorry.  I wish there were something I could do."

"But Jag, it's not your fault."

"Ben thinks it might partially be, not on purpose of course.  But that's beside the point, I just don't like seeing you in pain," he said kissing the top of her head and smiling.  He then began stroking her bruises with feather light touches, so as not to hurt her more.  He didn't know why he did, but something just told him to.

"You're sweet," she said.  The more he traced the bruises, the more the pain receded.  "That feels good," she said in a sleepy voice.  They stayed like that for a while longer.  Then Jag lifted her chin to gently kiss her, but stopped startled.

"Jag, what's wrong?"  she mumbled.

"Your face, the bruises, they're gone!" he said astonished.

"Guess if you're Force sensitive :yawn: that your talent :yawn: is healing."

"Guess so," he kissed her gently, "get some rest, you've earned it."

"Love you Jag."

"I love you, too, Sticks.  Now go to sleep."  With that she was out.

Jag thought to himself for a few minutes.  _'If someone had told me a few years ago that I would show emotion and depend on someone else, I would've laughed in their face.  Sticks, I love you and depend on you, even though I don't deserve you.  I'll never hurt you.' _ "I love you Sticks," he said as he wrapped his other arm protectively around her.  He was soon taken by sleep also.

Outside on the balcony:

Zekk felt a surge of emotion shortly after he left the palace.  It was sadness followed by hope then happiness then…love.

"No!" Zekk shouted.  Then he turned to go back.  "I'm taking care of this now, once and for all!"

He got back to the balcony in just enough time to hear their confessions.

~"Love you Jag."

"I love you, too, Sticks.  Now go to sleep."  ~

He took a few moments to collect himself.  Then he pulled his blaster and looked in the window to see the young couple sleeping comfortably in each other's arms.  He was targeting Jag as the door flew open.

_'Sith, not again,'_ he thought.  _'I'll just wait until Jaina is alone and see what happens.' _ He started to formulate his plan as he left the balcony.

In the palace:

As Ben was talking with his family about Jag, his danger sense suddenly went off.  He jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving a confused family behind.

Ben hurried down the hall to where Jag and Jaina were.  He knew something wasn't right.  He arrived outside the room and burst inside.  The flare from his danger sense was gone.

Jaina stirred slightly, while Jag woke up.

"Are you guys ok?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, we were just sleeping.  Sticks is finally getting some rest," he said smiling, and then looking at her.

"She's healed!" Ben said astonished.

"Yeah, we think, if your suspicions are correct, that I may be a healer, or at least have some ability," Jag told him.

"Well, that would explain why she had such problems," he stated, "but I don't want to go into more until we test you and talk to Dad.  Let's go."

"Whoa, Ben, I'm not going anywhere right now.  She's still asleep and I'm not leaving her right now.  I have this bad feeling that if I leave her alone something will happen.  I've always learned to follow my gut instinct."

"You've got that feeling too.  Well let's get her back to the suite, we can test you in there."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go," Jaina added.

"How long have you been awake Sticks?" Jag asked.

"Long enough," she grinned that famous Solo grin.  "Seriously, since Ben came in and you woke up."

"Well, let's go.  Jay, you seem to have healed, physically and emotionally," Ben commented.

Jaina walked up to Ben, "Thanks Punk, for everything."

He smiled, "You're welcome, Sticks.  I'm just glad you're happy and healthy."

They left the room, Jag and Jaina in the front leading the way, Ben following behind.  Something wasn't quite right, he had a bad feeling.  He stayed back far enough to be able to draw his light saber out if necessary.  Soon they arrived at the Solo/Skywalker suite to meet Luke, Mara, and Corran.

In the Skywalker suite:

Luke, Mara, and Corran sat talking while waiting for Jaina, Jag, and Ben.

"Ami's not dating until she's 50," Luke said kidding.

Corran just chuckled, "50?  I'm never letting Jysella date."

"Men," Mara said exasperated, then smiled.  "Come on Luke, Taylor dating Sean isn't that bad."

"No, but Sean and I have an understanding: along with Ben, Han, Corran, CJ, and or course, you."

"Watch it farmboy," she said with a mock evil glare.  "So Corran, have you heard from everyone when they are arriving?"

"Wedge, Iella and the girls should be here by the end of the night."

"Well Ben should be happy," Luke commented grinning.

"Yeah, Hand and Leia will be here in the morning with Tenel and Tahiri."

"Well that will make Anakin and Jacen happy," Mara said.  "I don't think I've seen anybody more love-sick that those two."  They all laughed.  "When will Mirax be here?"

"Well she picked up Rostek yesterday.  She met up with Neeja this morning, now they are heading off to pick up a surprise for Wedge and Jag."

"What kind of surprise, I don't think poor Jag can handle much more," he said half serious.

"Well, I hope his parents and sister are a good surprise."

"He'll love it, I'm sure he missed them," Mara commented.

"Sshh…They're outside the door," Luke said.  They shielded their thoughts so Ben and Jag wouldn't learn of their surprise.


	29. Chapter 26-The Test

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 26: 

Jaina noticed Jag's nervousness as they walked into the suite with Ben.

_'Ben,'_ she thought to him, _'could you go ahead, I need to speak with Jag.'_

He just smiled and kept walking towards the front room.

"Jag, what a minute," Jaina asked him.  

"What's wrong Sticks?" Jag asked.

"I should be asking you that question."  Even thought his calm exterior didn't show it, he was nervous.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"Don't give me that crap Jag.  You're nervous, I can tell.  What is it, you know my family doesn't bite," she said jokingly.  They both laughed.

"No, it's just…even though I know what your uncle will probably say, I don't know what to do."

"I don't…"

"Just let me finish Sticks," he said kissing her softly.  "You know how the Chiss are; they don't exactly hate or like the Jedi.  And I just don't know…"

"How they'll react if they find out you're one.  Jag, they won't force you to train if you don't  want to.  They'll just teach you the basics so you won't be turned to the Dark Side.  But I believe you have a very strong gift for healing, and I would hope you would learn to use it, it's very rare.  But if you don't want to, I won't mention it ever again."

"Ok, I'll see what your uncle, aunt, and Corran have to say.  Then I'll think about it."

They then walked to the main part of the suite.  Luke and Mara were on the couch.  They looked comfortable: Luke had his arms wrapped around Mara and she was resting against his chest, her head on his shoulder.  Corran and Ben were sitting in chairs across from them, talking about Rogue Squadron.

"Well, I'm ready when you are, what do I need to do?"  Jag asked calmly.

"Just sit there and be calm," Luke said bracing himself.  "You won't feel a thing."

"Then why are you bracing yourself?" Jag asked.

"My husband has had himself thrown across the room so many times that he's finally got enough smarts to do something about it," Mara informed him.

"Oh," was all that Jag said.

Ben looked at him and  then said, "Dad, could I speak to you and Corran for a moment?"

"Sure."  They walked out onto the balcony.

"What's up Ben?" Corran asked.

"I have and idea.  Corran you can do these tests, right?"

"Yeah," Corran replied.

"Dad, I think you should let Corran do it."

"Please don't take this the wrong way Corran, but why?"

"Several reasons," Ben started.  "First of all Corran's a fellow fighter jock.  And before you even say it, I know you are too, but I think he can identify with Corran easier."

Both Luke and Corran smiled, then Luke motioned for Ben to continue.

"Ok, number two is that Corran isn't a master yet, you and Mom are.  I know he's got to be nervous and have a Jedi Master inside your head is intimidating."

"Kid's got a point," Corran commented.

"And the last reason is that Corran can absorb the impact and bleed it into the air around him.  Seeing you fly across the room Dad, isn't exactly the best way to calm Jag down."

"Ok, so I've raised a very smart and insightful son," Luke joked.

Corran playfully rolled his eyes, "No, I think it's more like Mara's common sense has rubbed off on him."

_In the Front room:_

"Jag, calm down," Mara stated.

"Am I that obvious to everyone?"

"No," Jaina said, "but Mara can read others very well.  Tell her what you told me."

"But…"

"Just tell her, she can probably help you make sense of your thoughts."

"Ok, I don't know if I want to train or not."

"That's understandable," Mara commented.

"But I figured that you would try to talk me into it."

"Jaina, could you join the guys for a moment, I have some things to discuss with Jag."

"Ok."

After Jaina left Mara continued.  "Jag, I know part of the reason is because of what your family and comrades will think.  But that's now all of it."

"Right, I didn't tell Sticks because I didn't want her to take it the wrong way."

"Ok, tell me your story and I'll tell you mine."

"Deal.  I'm  not exactly the most well liked person in the New Republic, neither are the Jedi.  I just don't want my training to put you guys under more scrutiny."

"I can definitely understand.  But Jag, we don't care about that.  If you want to train we can keep it between friends and family," Mara informed him.

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind.  Now, what's you story?"

Mara didn't know why she was sharing this with him, 'oh well,' she thought, _'I guess there is some reason.'_

"I didn't start my training until right before Luke and I got married.  I had a lot of personal crap to straighten out first.  I waited a long time to accept my heritage.  My advice is don't wait as long as I did, but it's your choice."

"Mara, do you regret waiting so long?" Jag asked.

"In a way, yes, but I can't change the past.  I also realize that I probably wouldn't have been ready any earlier.  It's your choice, think hard and choose wise."

"Alright, let's get this over with, I'll go get them."

"No need, they're already on their way in," Mara almost laughed out loud at Jag's confusion.

"How did you…" he trailed off confused.

"My bond with Luke," she said smiling.

"Boy, this will take some getting used to," Jag said and they shared a laugh as the others walked in.

There was something about Jag in that moment that reminded Luke of Mara and Corran.  Not in height or looks; but now that he saw Jag open up, his spirit reminded Luke of his wife and brother-in-law's.  He shook himself from his reverie. 

"What's so funny?" Luke asked as he walked to Mara and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ew, go get a room!" Ben joked.

"Ben, you just remember that the next time I see you with Ally," Luke joked.

Jag looked on and laughed.  Deep down he missed his family, well his mother and siblings anyway.

Jaina picked up on his thoughts and feelings.  She was going to ask him but decided to do it later.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road," Mara said getting everyone's attention.

Corran walked up to Jag, "Just relax and clear your mind."

Jag took a deep breath and exhaled as Corran placed his fingertips on his temples.  Corran began to look for that certain spot.  As he found it, he got a fairly large push, he absorbed the energy and bleed it off into the atmosphere.  He looked at Luke and Mara and nodded.  As Corran withdrew, he felt a certain connection towards Jag.

"Luke, I caught a glimpse of some of his powers.  He has healing capabilities and can absorb energy.  Not like I can, but somewhat.  If he wants to train, I would like to train him."

"Well sir I would like to, but I would like to keep it quite.  Like only friends and family would know that I am Force-Sensitive," Jag added.

"Well," Luke added with a smile, "Corran would be the right person for the job, or should I say Kieran Halcyon."

"I trained under an alias at the Academy.  I didn't want the entire galaxy to know about my abilities until I retired from the Rogues."

"That sounds good to me," Jag said smiling.

"Well then, Corran it looks like you have an apprentice; and Jag, you have a master," Luke said.

"Yeah, it does," Corran commented.  "How about you guys go get some rest and we can start training tomorrow Jag."

"Sounds good to me," he said, " I have plans anyway."

"What plans?" Jaina inquired.

"You'll see, Let's go."

"Well, bye guys," Jaina said as Jag pulled her out the door.


	30. Chapter 27-Getting Ready

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 27: 

Getting Ready

Jag walked Jaina to her room after the meeting.

"What's going on in that head of yours Jag?" Jaina asked suspiciously.

"We're going out, please get ready, I'll be back in three hours to pick you up."

"THREE HOURS," she said as they arrived at her door.  "I don't have enough time.  I've got to do my hair and I've got to find something to wear and…" she was frantic by now.

During this, Jag gently grabbed Jaina by her shoulders and turned her to face him.  "Sticks, Jaina," he said kissing the top of her head, "calm down, you'll look beautiful."  Jaina blushed at this comment.  "Now go get ready.  Get Mara, Taylor, and Mrs. Padme to come help you.  I have to go get things ready, I'll be back later," he said kissing her cheek and leaving to organize things.

Jaina pulled out her comlink, "Mara, its Jaina.  Get Taylor and Grandma and get up here now.  I'll explain when you arrive."

"Ok, be there in five minutes."

Little did she know, but at the moment Jag was putting a call through to Padme.

"Amidala-Skywalker," she answered.

"Ms. Padme, it's Jag."

"Yes Jag, is something wrong?"

"No ma'am," he said, "I, or actually Jaina, needs your help."

"Yes, Mara already called me, what's going on?"

"Yeah, well," he started blushing, "I asked her out and she has three hours to get ready."

"Wow, Mara said she sounded frantic, no wonder. What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Could you get a dress for her?"

"Ok, any preferences?" she asked smiling.

"Um, well," he began, blushing even more.  "Maybe a color she likes…"

Padme chuckled, "I've got it covered Jag."

"Thanks so much, Fel out."

Next he placed calls to Sean, Jacen, Anakin, Kyp, Ben, Luke, and Corran.  He told each of them to bring certain items and meet him in the hanger bay.

They met, and Luke decided to use the _'Jade's Hope'_ to transport everything to the spot Jag wanted use.

"Wow Jag, you're really trying to impress her, aren't you?" Anakin asked, smiling.

"No, he's trying to make life harder for us," Ben said jokingly.

"How do you plot that course Ben?" Sean asked.

"Well Sean-_Conner_," he said as Sean playfully slugged Ben.  Ben continued smiling, "what do you think Taylor, Tahiri, Tenel and Ally are going to say after they hear what Jag's done for Jaina?" 

"They're finding out what it's like to have girlfriends who are best friends," Corran said grinning as he and Luke lost control of their laughter.

"Yeah," Luke added, "once it's out they'll all want the same or better, usually better."

"And trust me, Jay will tell," Ben added.

"Guys, really!" Jag said throwing his hands up in mock-defense.  "I'm just trying to surprise Sticks and give her a nice, relaxing evening."

"So, Jag," Jacen said walking to stand by Anakin, "What are your intentions towards our sister?"  They were joking but gave the impression of being serious.

"What…I…" Jag stuttered.  'I can't believe they asked me that!' he thought, _'I love her, I'd never…'_

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter.  

"Guys, quit giving Jag such a hard time," Ben told them.

"Sorry…Jag…" Anakin said between laughs, "but…the look…on…your face."  This set the two off laughing again.

"Guys," Ben warned, "besides I already told him what would happen if her purposely hurt her."

"What?" Luke asked worried.

"Oh nothing much, just that he'd beat me until I couldn't be recognized."  Everyone just turned and looked at Ben as Jag continued.  "Then he said he'd send me to Han Solo."  This set everyone off laughing again.

Corran pointed at Ben and said after he'd calmed down some, "You are definitely your mother's son."

"Well, let's finish so Jag can go get cleaned up for the big date," Sean said.

"Yeah, that could take him a while," Ben said jokingly as they left.

_In Jaina's room:_

Jaina was frantic.  Mara and Taylor had just arrived and were waiting for Padme.

"So what exactly did we rush over here for?" Taylor asked.

"Jag asked me on a date!" she said in a panicked voice.

"And?" Mara asked.

"He's picking me up in a little over two hours!" she shouted.

"Jay," Taylor said, "it'll be ok."

"But I don't have anything to wear. And my hair!  It looks terrible!"

Just then Padme showed up.  She had a dress bag with her, a box and a make-up kit.

"Well, I think what you're wearing is taken care of," Mara said smiling, then asked, "What's in the box Padme?"

"Hair accessories and things to fix it with," she informed them.

"Well Jaina, that takes care of your hair," Taylor said smiling.

"T.J., this isn't funny.  I'll never be ready on time, my hair is a mop!" she said exasperated.  She sat on her bed with her head in her hands.  "Why did I agree to this?"

Taylor sat beside her cousin and put an arm around her.  "Because you love him, that's why."

"Jay," Mara said trying to get her attention.  "Jaina," she now lifted Jaina's head and forced her to look at them.  "You just sit there, calm down, and think about what a wonderful time you'll have with Jag.  Let us worry about your hair and make-up."

"I'm sorry, I've never done this before," Jaina said.

"Well trust me," Padme said, "we have.  Mara and Taylor can do your hair, I can do the make-up."

Jaina and Taylor just looked at Padme.

"What?" she asked.

"No offense Grandma," Taylor said, "but we've seen you in make-up before.  Neither Jaina or I like to wear it much but I do on dates occasionally.  So, I'll do the make-up."

"Well, I guess you take after your mother, Taylor," Padme said grinning, "definitely not afraid to voice your opinion."

"Hey," Mara said mock hurt.

"I'll just help Mara with your hair Jaina."

They got the box Padme brought and started working.  They curled, twisted, and sprayed over and over.  While they did this Taylor worked on her make-up.

"So," Taylor said, "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Jaina asked.

"You come here bruised and battered needing Sean and Kyp's help off the ship.  You came here depressed about Jag, worried he wouldn't understand, carrying vast emotional and physical wounds," Taylor said.  "What happened? Details, I want details."

"Yeah," Mara added, "What happened after Ben and I left?"

"Fine," Jaina said, knowing they wouldn't leave her alone until she told.  "Well, I got to the room and found Jag.  I tried to talk and he yelled at me to get out.  I left sobbing, which is when Mara and Ben showed up.  Ben talked to him then came to get me.  I went in and we began talking.  He told me why he'd left and asked why I came back to break his heart again.  He said, 'you made me feel Jaina, why are you gonna throw that in my face now?'  It broke my heart to see the great stoic Colonel Jagged Fel hurt.  I explained what happened with Zekk and we apologized."

"Is he a good kisser?" Taylor asked.

"WHAT?"

"You heard her," Padme said.

"Yeah, spill," Mara added, "you said you all apologized."

"Yeah, he is," Jaina said blushing.

"How did the bruises and injuries go away?" Mara wondered.

"Well, when I went to him after I explained about Zekk, I was able to walk with no problem."

"And the bruises?" Taylor asked.

"We went to lay on the grass and look at the stars.  I snuggled into his embrace and went to rest my head on his chest.  As I lay down, the bruises on my face got hit and I winced in pain.  He asked what was wrong and I told him, he felt so bad.  He started gently stroking my cheeks.  The pain started to go away, it felt good and relaxed me, I started to fall asleep.  He bent to kiss me and suddenly got startled.  He said the bruises were gone and we talked a bit about him being Force-Sensitive, then I fell asleep in his arms."

"AWE!!" Mara Taylor, and Padme said in unison.

"Ok Mom, I'm done with the make-up."

"We're almost…there done with the hair," Mara said triumphantly.

"Alright," Padme said, "let's get you dressed."

Jaina started to panic again, "what if I'm over dressed, or under dressed.  I don't really have anything dressy."

"I've got that covered," Padme said shooing Mara and Taylor out.  "We'll be out in a minute, you can see the outfit then."

"Ok, fine."

_In Jag's room:_

Jag was staying in a guest suite across the hall with Kyp, Sean and Corran for the time being.

"So Jag," Ben started, "What happened with you and Sticks after I left?"

Jag proceeded to tell them the whole story.  He told about them talking and getting emotional.  He then told about healing the bruises and just enjoying his time with Jaina.

"Wow," Luke said as everyone looked on in awe.

"Well my friend, it's time for you to get ready," Sean informed him.

As he left the room the others started talking.

"You know Luke, he reminds me of you and Mar," Corran said.

"I know," Luke said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah," Kyp added, "but at least it only took them two years and not ten to realize it."

Jag then walked back after he finished dressing.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, wish me luck."

With that he left to go across the hall as the guys wished him luck on his way out.

He left and nervously walked across the hall.  'Why am I so nervous?' he thought.  _'It's not like I've never been alone with her before.  But this is our first date and I want it to be perfect.'_

He reached the door and knocked.  Taylor who was leaving to meet Sean met him.

"Hey Jag, she's upstairs with Grandma, they'll be down in a minute."

"Ok, thanks Taylor.  You going to meet Sean?"

"Yes, and please just call me T or T.J., only my grandmother, or my parents when they're mad, call me Taylor.  If you'll head to the front room, my mom is waiting for them."

"Ok, thanks Tay—TJ.  Have fun."

"You too," she said smiling.  "See you later."

Jag then walked to the front room where he found Mara contemplating things, sitting on the couch.

"Well Jag, you look handsome this evening."

"Thank you Mara."

"Come have a seat, she'll be down in a minute," she said motioning him over.  "So what do you have planned?"

Jag just smiled and said, "I'm sure Luke can tell you all about it."

Just then Padme walked in and cleared her throat.

"May I present Miss Jaina Solo," Padme said as Jag stood and Jaina came around the corner.  

His breath caught in his throat and all Jag could do was sit and stare.  _'She's beautiful,'_ he thought.  She had on a pale yellow dress.  It had spaghetti straps and was floor length.  There was and Imperial waist with little red flowers that outlined the waist and bust.  It had a chiffon overlay that was also yellow; it split at the waist and continued to the floor (think Rose's red and black dress from 'Titanic').  Her hair was curled, spiral like with 2 big twists that started in the front (think Padme, Ep. II).

"Wow, Sticks…Jaina…it…uh…you look…Wow," he tried to say something but couldn't.  _'She's and angel,' _he thought to himself.

"Well Jag," Mara said grinning, "we've got you speechless don't we."

"Um, yes ma'am," he managed to mumble.

When Jaina looked up she saw Jag in his dress blues.  _'He's so handsome.'_

"Are you ready Sticks?" he asked calling her by her nickname.

"Sure, let's go," she said taking the arm he offered and they walked towards the door.

"I'll have her back later," Jag said.

"Ok, you guys have fun," Mara replied and with that they were gone.

Padme collapsed on the couch next to Mara.

"Well, that was quick," she said.

"Yeah," Mara replied.  They make such a cute couple.  Things will be bumpy the next few months, but they'll be alright."

"Yeah, they'll be just fine," Luke said as he walked in and sat beside Mara.  "Mom, we are about to have guest in a few hours."

"Who's coming?" she asked, "I need to get the rooms prepared."

"Wedge, Iella, and the girls.  I figured you could move Sean and Jag in with them, at least until his family gets here."

"Who is coming?  I need to get rooms prepared."

"Well only Corran, Luke and I know," Padme nodded her head.  "Wedge, Iella and the girls will be here today.  Han, Leia, Tenel, and Tahiri will be arriving tomorrow.  And soon Mirax, Valin, Jysella, Rostek and Jag's family will be joining us."

"Wow, that's a lot of people.  Let me leave you all to make sure rooms are prepared.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom/Padme," they replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments.  Mara suddenly got up and looked out the window with a concerned look on her face.

Luke watched, worried, for a moment.  He got up and joined Mara, embracing her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist, intertwining he hands with hers and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, MJ?"

She smiled at his use of her old nickname for her.

"It just seems too peaceful for us to be in the middle of war.  Not that I mind of course."

"No offense, but I think Jaina, Jag, Jacen, and Anakin would disagree."

Of course, but I feel something worse is coming, not anytime soon, but sometime in the next year or two."

"MJ," he said lifting a hand to mess with her fiery hair, "don't ignore that feeling, but don't let it consume your thoughts.  Soon most of our family will be here, except CJ and Ami.  This is the biggest reunion in a long time."

"You're right," she said smiling, he could always find the good in any situation.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Huh…oh just thinking."

"About…"

Mara grinned, "Well farmboy, if you must know, about how you always know the right thing to say."

He moved her hair out of the way and whispered in her ear, "Only because I know you so well my love.  Let's get some rest, I think we're going to need it to get through the next few days."

They lay in bed in an embrace, not sleeping, just spending time together.  Luke looked down at Mara, she was snuggled up to his side, her head using his shoulder as a pillow.  _'I love moments like these, even with war raging in the galaxy, it's so peaceful here,'_ he thought.  _'I could stay like this forever.'_

(//indicates talking to each other through the force//)

_//I couldn't agree more,//_ Mara thought at him.  _//Although, it might be hard to stay like this, I mean there's eating, personal hygiene, meetings.//_  With a mental smirk she added, _//Though I would love to see the senate's reaction if we showed up like this to a meeting.//_

_//My Mara, always practical,//_ he shot at her mentally.

She was about to give a playful retort but Luke caught her in a kiss.  _//Well, Jedi, that's right and you'd better not forget it either.//_  Luke just looked at her and smiled.

"I love you, MJ."

"I love you too, Farmboy."


	31. Chapter 28-Arrivals

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 28: Arrivals 

"Sean-Conner Antilles, if we don't get to this place soon this blindfold is coming off!" Taylor said heatedly.

He took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.  It was at times like this that she reminded him of Mara the most.  It almost made him fear for his life.  Almost.

"No," he said kissing her lightly, "you won't.  It would ruin my surprise for you."

"Fine," she said, pouting.

_'Yeah,' _Sean thought, smiling, _'just like her mom, the perfect picture of defiance.' _ He grabbed Taylor's hand, "Come on TJ, let's continue."

"Alright."

_Back in the palace:_

Corran, Ben, Kyp, Jacen, Anakin were back in the room.

Corran, Ben, and Kyp sat patiently as Jacen and Anakin talked about how much they missed Tenel and Tahiri.

"Oh geez," Ben said, "listen to those two."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone worse," Corran said laughing, "except maybe Luke."

"Ben," Anakin asked, "don't you miss Ally?"

"Of course I do Ani," Ben protested, "more than you could possibly know.  But we've decided to make the most of our time together and try not to dwell on it at other times."

"Good idea, that's what Tycho and Winter did," Corran informed them.

"But Corran," Jacen protested, "we're in the middle of war.  Who know what could happen?"

"Jace, so were we.  I was trapped on Coruscant immediately after Mirax and I decided to date.  She thought I was dead.  After I escaped and returned they told me she was dead.  Then we each found out that the other was alive.  Then I had to deal with Booster, which was almost worse than being captured.  Then we went after Iceheart and Thrawn.  So, it's no different."

"Yeah, well you just wait and see what Jys goes though when she starts dating," Anakin said with a grin.

"If I have it my way, she won't date until she's 50."

Just then Ben had a vision of a girl standing with a guy, in blue and black Jedi robes, talking and laughing.  _'It's Jys,'_ he thought.  Suddenly the guy leaned over and kissed her.  _'Well, well, well my dear uncle looks like your baby girl will be dating sooner than you thought.'_

All of a sudden Ben felt shaking.

"Ben…Ben," he looked up and saw Corran standing over him.  "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I had a vision," he paused, "it wasn't bad, so don't worry."  He got up to leave.

"Ben," Jacen asked, "where are you going?"

"To talk to Kyp."

After he said that and left they realized Kyp was gone.

Ben found Kyp out on the balcony.  He sat legs handing off the edge.  He seemed to have a cloud of despair or depression around him.

"Despair leads to the Dark Side, Kyp."

"Tell me something I don't know Ben," he threw at him bitterly.

Ben went and sat beside Kyp.  "What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Ben.  Go back inside and talk with them about everyone's **girlfriends**," he spat out.

"It will help for you to release your anger and talk about it."

"Ben, you are reminding me entirely too much of Luke right now."

"Yeah, but unlike my father, I'm not going to sit here and ask until you answer."

"Good."

"I'm going to be more like my mom, I won't ask, I'll just sit here until you spill."

"I should've known.  Fine, I'll tell you," he sighed.  "I just get so sick of hearing those guys talk about their girlfriends all of the time.  You're not so bad because you don't let Ally consume your thoughts."

Ben just looked at him, not sure what to say.

"Do you think I'll ever have that, Ben?"

"Have what?"

"What you guys have, someone to love and protect.  Or do you think my past will just follow me around like a dark cloud over my head?"

"You will Kyp and she won't care about your past."

"I hope you're right Ben, I hope you're right."

_Back to Sean and Taylor:_

"Alright, here we are," Sean announced.

"Wow, this waterfall is beautiful Sean," Taylor said excitedly with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm glad you like it.  You know TJ, I am…"

"Hey, isn't that your dad's ship?"

"Yeah, what in the world?"

"I don't know Sean, let's go find out."

_'Well so much for an evening alone,'_ Sean thought.

They headed back to the palace.  As they did Sean just looked back at the beautiful waterfall and thought, _'One day, I'll get to spend some more time with you.'_

_In the Antilles' Ship:_

"I can't wait to see Sean-Conner again," Iella said excitedly.

"I wouldn't call him that," Wedge said as Iella gave him a funny look.  "If you hadn't noticed, our boy has grown into a young man.  He's head of the Rogues now since Gavin accepted his promotion.  And if we don't pay attention one day we're going to turn around and have a new family member."

"WHAT?"

"Not anytime soon, I don't think they'll rush anything, but one day he's going to realize, like I did with you.  He won't want to let go of Taylor."

"I guess you're right.  I really don't see him with anyone else, Taylor's perfect for him," Iella finally conceded.  "But what's wrong with calling him Sean-Conner?"

"He said it make him fell like a little boy, he's all grown up now Iella."

"Wedge," she said turning to look at him with tears in her eyes.  "When did our little boy turn into a man?"

Wedge just wrapped her in a hug, "While we weren't paying attention.  He might not be our little boy anymore, but he'll always be our son."  He then looked over at Syal and Myri.

"I guess Syal's next," she stated.

"I'm just glad it's Ben she likes, if someone has to take my eldest daughter from me I'd rather it be him."  Iella just smiled as Wedge continued.  "But I've already told him that if he ever did anything to her all of his Jedi powers combined couldn't save him from my wrath."

"I don't think we have to worry about that.  Besides, Luke would probably have something to say.  Well at least we have a while before Myri starts dating."  (Note to reader:  I know that I've said before that Myri and CJ were dating.  Well I've decided to change that, hopefully in anticipation of a spin off story involving the two of them.)

Just then Syal came up to them.  "Do you think Ben will be surprised?  It's so hard to surprise him."

"I'm sure he'll be surprised Sweetie," Wedge assured her.  "We're about to land, buckle up everyone."

_In Corran, Kyp and Jag's room:_

Ben reached out with the Force to check on everyone.  Taylor was getting slightly annoyed with Sean for blindfolding her.  _~Calm_ _down,_ _dear_ _sis,~_ he thought at her playfully.

_~Stay out of my mind, Skywalker!~_ she returned playfully.

He just chuckled and reached out for everyone else.  His parents were resting, peaceful and happy.  Jaina was anxious to find out where Jag was taking her.  _~Quit worrying, Sticks, you'll love it.~_

_~Thanks, Ben,~_ she sent with a mental smile.

He then reached to Jag, he was so nervous.  _~Jag, she'll love it, calm down,~_ he reassured.

_~I hope so.~_

Ben just smiled and reached out further.  He felt a familiar presence, _'She shouldn't be here!'_ he thought.  He jumped up and ran out of the room towards the hanger bay.

"Well, what's gotten into him?" Jacen asked.

"Why don't we go find out?" Kyp suggested.

_In the Hanger Bay:_

Ben rushed in to find a ship landing.  He waited for the ramp to come down.  Soon a young girl about his age with brownish-blond hair and pale green eyes came down.

"ALLY!" Ben said as he took off into a dead run; when he got to her he picked her up and twirled her around.  "I've missed you so much."

"Ben!" she said, then got a little sad.  "I didn't surprise you did I?"

"Surprise me!  You shocked the mess out of me.  I had no idea you were coming, I'm so happy to see you!"  He then captured her in a kiss.

"Hey, break it up you two," Wedge said chuckling as he shook Ben's hand.  Just then Sean and Taylor walked in.

"Hey old man," Sean said with that famous Corellian grin.

"Hey little boy," Wedge said, shaking Sean's hand then pulling him into a hug.

Sean then greeted the rest of his family, except Ally who was still with Ben.

"Hey," Sean said, "Isn't my little sister going to say hey to me?"

"Hey nerf-brain," she said smiling and giving him a hug.

"Hey munchkin, a hug is the least you could do after ruining my date," he said crushing her in a hug.  "But I still love ya."

Soon Corran, Kyp, Jacen, and Anakin arrived.

"So where is my nephew at?" Wedge asked.  "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Sticks either."

"Well, Jag's on his first date with Jaina," Corran informed him.

"Well it's about time!" Wedge exclaimed.  "Iella, Myri, you guys are going to like him."

"Well everyone," Padme announced, "it's getting late.  Wedge, Iella, girls, I have your suite set up.  Sean's things are being moved there as we speak.  Corran, Kyp and Jag will stay where they are for new.  All Solo's and Skywalker's know where to go.  See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," everyone replied.

"Well, we're going to go unpack," Iella said as she motioned to Wedge.

"And this old man needs his beauty sleep," Corran said pointing to himself and laughing.

"That could take a while," Ben said drawing a chuckle from everyone. 

"You just had to get my sister's sense of humor didn't you?"

"But of course," Ben replied with a huge grin and giving a small bow.

"And I need to meditate," Kyp said, "Goodnight everyone," he added while following everyone else out.

After they left Myri spoke up, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but SHE," Myri said pointing to her sister, "kept me up all night talking about Ben.  So goodnight."

Ben and Ally sat talking with Sean and Taylor.  Jacen and Anakin were off to the side looking at a tiny black box.

"Hey, Jace, what's the big secret?" Ben inquired.

"Something I want to talk to you guys about," he said shutting the box.  "But I want to wait for Jay to get back from her date.  So, we'll talk about it over breakfast tomorrow."

"Whatever," Taylor said, shrugging her shoulders.  "I think we should get to bed.  Goodnight everyone," she said as she pulled Sean up.

"Goodnight," everyone said as they went their separate ways.  Jacen and Anakin went towards the door that led to their part of the suite.

Sean took Taylor to her door.  "Sorry our date was ruined.  I'll make it up to you sometime." 

"I plan on it, you'd better…"

Sean cut her off as he gave her a nice, long, sweet kiss goodnight.  "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

During that time Ben and Ally went to the special room.  Inside they stood in the moonlight by the creek, kissing.  When they broke apart, Ben spoke up.

"I've missed you so much Ally."

"I've missed you too Ben, I love you."

"I love you too Ally," he said kissing her again, this time sending all of his love to her.

When they broke apart once again Ally asked Ben, "What's up with Jace?"

"He's going to ask Tenel to marry him," he stated bluntly.

"You don't agree?"

"Well…not really…it's just…"

"that you would wait," she finished for him.

"Right.  I'm not saying he's wring…"

"it's just not right for us.  War is so uncertain.  But then I guess if you look at it his way he loves her and wants to do it because war is uncertain."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ben said holding her tightly.

"I love you so much Ben.  I wish this stupid war was over so we could get on with our lives and plan our future."

"Well how about this Ally.  Why don't we decide that as soon as this war is over we make plans to get married?  Right now it can just be our little secret, what do you say?"

"Benjamin Brady Jade-Skywalker, are you proposing to me?" she asked astonished.

Ben got down on one knee and took Ally's hand in his own.  "Syal Antilles, the love of my life, as soon as this stupid war is over, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the galaxy and marry me?"

Syal just stared at Ben, she was a lot like her cousin Jag, she didn't show a lot of emotion, except to Ben.  So when Ben saw the tears in her eyes he knew she was ecstatic.  "Of course I will you silly jungle boy," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him until he thought his lungs would explode from lack of air.

Ben just sat on the ground with Ally in his lap for a long time, just holding on to her, enjoying their time together.  

"You know that TJ, Sean and Jaina will know that something is up," Ally said.  "We're going to have to tell them if they ask."

"Right, but only if they ask.  I don't want anybody making plans for us just yet.  I want it to be the right time for us."

"Me too," she said relaxing into his arms.  Soon he felt her breathing slow down and realized that she was asleep.  

He gently lifted her into his arms and slowly started towards the suite she was staying in.  He arrived got her inside and took her to her room.  He laid her down and kissed her gently on the forehead.  He then said, "Goodnight my beautiful fiancé, sweet dreams."

With that he left and had sweet dreams/visions of his own about their life together after the war.

Next, the long awaited chapter 29: The Date.


	32. Chapter 29-The Date

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 29: The Date 

Jag and Jaina left the suite and headed towards the hanger bay.

"Jag, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, trust me you'll love it," he assured her.

They arrived at his claw-craft.  Jaina just looked at Jag incredulously.

"You don't expect both of us to fit in your ship, do you?"

"Why not, neither of us is exactly huge.  The cockpit of a claw-craft is bigger than that of an X-Wing."  Jaina still didn't look convinced.  "Besides, it's only for a few minutes."

"Ok, ok.  Let's go."

Jaina climbed in first then Jag scooted in behind her.  The fit was a little tight but neither one really minded.  Jag leaned forward and reached around her for the controls.

"Hey, I can fly," Jaina said.

"Yeah, I know you can," Jag said grinning as he purposely misunderstood her.  He leaned forward further, brushing his arm against hers.  They both felt something akin to an electrical shock go through them.  _'She smells good,'_ he thought.

"Thanks, so do you," she said grinning.

"Stang," he said blushing.  "I forgot you could hear me."

"It's ok.  So will you allow me to fly your ship?" she asked again.

"Well…"

"Oh, come on.  You'll be right here with me," she said pleadingly.

He knew how much it would mean to her.  _'She loves to fly.  Well if it'll make her happy, tonight is her night.'_  "Ok," he agreed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said excitedly.

He saw the look of pure joy on her face, then realized, _'this is the first time she's flown since before her accident.'_  He wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her as she took off and began to fly.

"I can tell you love flying, Sticks," he said holding her tighter.

"Yeah, it makes me feel so free.  Where am I heading?"

He leaned forward resting his chin on her shoulder.  He spoke softly in her ear as he pointed out the canopy, "right over there.  I'm going to help you, these claw-craft are hard to land."  He reached around her and placed his hands over hers.  Together they landed the ship perfectly.  Jag climbed out first then helped Jaina out.  He reached in and grabbed a bag.

"Stay here Sticks, I'll be right back," he said.

"Ok."

He went and spread the blankets out for them to sit on and eat their dinner on.  _'It's starting to get chilly, I'm glad I grabbed my jacket, Sticks is going to get cold.'_

He made sure everything was still in the basket then lit some candles.

Back at the ship Jaina was studying his claw-craft.  _'This is a great ship.  If I didn't love my X-Wing so much, I might want one of these.'_

Jag came back to see Jaina studying his ship.  "you really love ships don't you?" Jag asked as he wrapped his arms around Jaina from behind, "You ready to eat?"

"Yeah," she said turning in his arms and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He took her by the hand and led her to a clearing.  It seemed to be an old ruin.  She then saw the elaborate picnic dinner that was set up.  

"Wow, Jag, this is wonderful."

"You really like it?" he asked with happiness in his voice.

"Are you kidding?  It's beautiful, I love it."

Jag smiled and led her to the blankets.

"Well mi lady, shall we eat?"  She nodded.  "You just sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself tonight.  You are not going to lift a finger."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

"After we finish eating we can go for a walk and explore some."

"That sounds great, now lets eat, I'm hungry," Jaina said as she sat down.

"Wow Sticks, you must be really hungry."

"Yeah, I haven't eaten much recently," not wanting to bring up the subject of what happened back up, she looked away.

Jag knew she didn't want it brought up.  He gently took her chin and turned her to face him.  "Look, I know you don't want to at time brought up, I don't either.  Let's put it behind us in the past, please."

She nodded, he smiled leaned forward and kissed her slowly and thoroughly.  If she had been standing she was sure her knees would have gone weak.  When he finally pulled away he leaned his forehead up against hers.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Still hungry?" he asked playfully.

"Of course," she said smiling.

Jag began to take the food out of the basket.  First he sat out salads.  He then pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Alderrian wine.  

"Wow, you really went all out for this, didn't you?" she asked.

"I had some help.  Do you like it?"

"Like it?" she questioned.  "I love it," she exclaimed.  "You shouldn't have gone to all of this trouble."

"It wasn't trouble, plus this is your night.  I love you Sticks, I just want tonight to be special."

They ate their salads in silence, enjoying each other's presence.  Jag then pulled out the next course.

"Next on the menu, marinated nerf steaks," he said presenting them with a smile.

"My favorite!" she exclaimed.

They finished their meals while talking and laughing.  Jaina shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Jag asked reaching for his jacket.

"I'm a little chilly, but I'll be ok," she assured him.

He just ignored her and slipped the jacket around her shoulders.

"Jag," she began to protest, but he just silenced her with a kiss.

He stood up and offered her his hand.  "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

"Alright, let's go," she said as he helped her up.

He led her into the wooded area.  Soon they came into a clearing.  It was a small beach, a gentle flowing river, and lots of beautiful flowers.

"Wow," she gasped, "it's beautiful."  She reached down and slipped her sandals off.  Then she walked to where the water was gently lapping the shore.

Jag smiled as he watcher her with a smile, _'I'm so glad she likes it.  Tonight I just want her to be happy.'_  He walked to a bush that caught his eye…yellow roses, Jaina's favorite.  He walked up to Jaina from behind.  He slowly reached his arm around her to present the flower.

"Jag!" she exclaimed.  "You startled me," she informed him as she turned.  She then saw the flower, "Is that for me?"

Jag grinned mischievously, "I don't know, how does it look on me?" he asked as he tucked the flower behind his ear.

Jaina laughed, I don't think it's quite your color."  She shook her head and smiled.  

He mock-frowned, "Ok, let's see how it looks on you."  He took the flower and gently tucked it in her hair.  "Beautiful," he said while gently caressing her cheek, "just like you."

Jaina just blushed and smiled.

Jag moved closer and whispered, "And you're even more beautiful when you blush and get that pretty smile on your face."  He then leaned in and sweetly kissed her.  They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes, brown to pale green.

"I love you Jag."

"I love you too Sticks," he said, then added silently, _'More than you could possibly know.'_

_~'I know, I can feel it Jag,'~_ she thought at him after hearing his last thought.

He backed away, grabbed her hand and smiled.  He bowed slightly and pressed a kiss to the hand he held.

"Mi lady, may I have this dance?" he asked smiling.

"But of course, my Darling Colonel," Jag chuckled at this.  "Gut what about music?"

"We don't need it darling," he said grinning.  _'Nope, just going to embarrass the mess out of myself.'_

He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.  _'I wonder what he meant by embarrassing himself?'_ she thought.

Just then Jag took a deep breath, "_My gift is my song, and this one's for you…_"

Jaina just looked up at Jag.  He could sing!  _'Stang, he has a great voice, and I didn't know it.'_

"_And you can tell everybody/This is your song/It may be quite simple/Now that it's done_."

She looked into his intense green eyes and saw they were full of love and pure joy.  _'He is really enjoying himself.'_  As he began the next part he rested his forehead against hers.

"_I hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind/That I put down in words/How wonderful life is/Now you're in the world._"

Jaina lost herself in his gaze and words.

"_I sat on the roof/And I kicked off the moss/Some of these voices/They've got me quite cross/Well the sun's been kind/While I wrote this song/It's for people like you that/Keep it turned on._"

"_So excuse me forgetting/But these things I do/You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue/Well everything is that I really love you/Yours are the sweetest eyes/I've ever seen._"

Jag twirled Jaina playfully as he took a short rest from singing, _'Where did he learn to sing like that?'_

"_And you can tell everybody/This is your song/It may be quite simple/Now that it's done._"

He pulled her close again as he continued.  "_I hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind/That I've put down in words/How wonderful life is…now you're in the world._"

Jag just looked away and blushed.  Jaina stood in shock for a few moments.  She then gently grabbed Jag's chin and forced him to look at her.

"Jag, you have no reason to be embarrassed.  That was absolutely wonderful!  Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"You really liked it?"

"I loved it!  You have an amazing voice."

"My mom taught me when I was younger.  Over the years we would mess around the house.  You really liked it?"

She kissed him passionately.  "It was wonderful."

They continued to stand there and hold each other, neither wanting to leave that particular moment.  Suddenly they felt a rush of emotion.  

"What was that?" Jag inquired.

"It was Ben.  I felt something from him earlier while we were eating, but he said it was nothing.  But this is definitely something."

"Is it bad?"

"No, quite the opposite actually.  I'm asking him about it in the morning."

Soon their evening came to an end.  They flew back to the palace.  On the way back Jaina had fallen asleep, so when they arrived Jag carried her back to her room.  He gently laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead.  "I love you Sticks, don't you ever forget it," he whispered.  Then turned to leave the room.  As he left he heard a male voice in his head, _'Times will get rough Jag, but don't ever let either of you give up on your love for one another.  The bond you have it too special to be broken.'_

After looking around the room, Jag just shrugged his shoulders and went on his way.

Author's note:  I don't own "Your Song" I just borrowed it from Moulan Rouge, well actually Elton John, but I like Ewan version much, much better.


	33. Chapter 30-Dreams

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 30: Dreams 

_Ben was standing on the beaches of Chandrila._

_"Daddy!" a little girl screamed with delight.  "Your home."_

_Ben turned to see a little girl running towards him.  She was a carbon copy of Ally, with the exception of reddish-blond hair and blue-green eyes.  He dropped to one knee and scooped the girl up into his arms._

_"Hey sweetie.  How's my little girl doing?" he asked smiling._

_"Wonderful," she said as she got out of his embrace and grabbed his hand.  She pulled him along behind her as she told him about all of her adventures.  _

_They soon came up to a small house.  As they approached a little boy came running out followed closely by Ally.  The boy looked a lot like him but he had Ally's hair and pale green eyes._

_"Daddy," the boy said as he ran into his father's arms, "do you get a break now?"_

_"I sure do little man," he said ruffling the boy's hair.  He then released him and turned to Ally._

_"Hiya handsome.  Did you and the rest of the council get things straight?"_

_"We sure did beautiful."  Then as he was about to kiss her he felt someone hit his arm hard._

Ben woke up rubbing his arm.  He realized he was in his room on Naboo with Jaina and Taylor leaning over him.

"Good," Taylor said, "I thought I was going to have to hit him again."

"What are you two doing?" he asked a little angry.  "I was having a great dream."

"We know," Jaina informed him.  "That's why we woke you.  You'll be lucky if every other person on this planet doesn't know what you were dreaming, Force-Sensitive or not."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"You were projecting pretty loudly bro," Taylor told him.  "In other words you forgot your shields."

"Oh, sith."

"Yeah Ben," Jaina started, "What's going on?  While Jag and I were out we felt this huge rush of emotion coming from you."

"Yeah, I felt it too, when I was lying in bed," Taylor informed him.

"Well, I should have known I couldn't keep this from you two.  This is a secret, as in it doesn't leave this room unless I say so."

"Ok," the girls said in unison.

"Ally and I figured that we'd have to tell Sean, Jag, and the two of you.  Earlier this evening we started talking about the future.  Somewhere in the middle of all of it I asked Ally to marry me and she accepted."

"Oh my gosh, Ben that's wonderful!" Taylor exclaimed as she hugged Ben.

"Thanks, Sticks, what do you think?" he asked, almost afraid of her reaction.

"I'm happy, don't get me wrong.  I just thought you were going to wait."

"We are, we're waiting until the war is over.  As soon as it is, we start making plans.  It gives us something to look forward to…Well as much as I hate to break this up, we need sleep.  Jace wants us all to meet for breakfast."

"Yeah, I saw the note he left, goodnight," Jaina said as she left.

"Goodnight, Jay," Taylor said.  "Goodnight Ben, sweet dreams.  But put you're shields up this time," she said jokingly.

"No prob sis, goodnight," he replied.

_The next morning:_

Across the hall, Jag had gone to see Sean and tell him how his date went.  

As he arrived, he saw Sean trying to get information from Ally.

"All I am saying is that you never show this much emotion.  Why are you so happy, what's going on?"

"Sean, it's nothing…"

"Ally," Jag cut in, "you might as well give up and tell him now.  Trust me, he won't give up until you do."

"Fine, I'll tell," she conceded.  "Last night Ben and I made a big decision about our relationship."

"What kind of 'decision'?" Sean asked worriedly.

"Well, we started talking about the future, ours.  And what we wanted to do with it.  He proposed to me and I accepted.  We decided to get married as soon as possible after this war is over."

"Wow," both guys said.

"Congratulations, Ally," Jag said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks," she replied.  "Sean, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Yeah, congratulations," he said flatly.  "If you two will excuse me."

Ally's mood darkened as she said, "Guys please don't mention it to anyone else, we wanted to keep it a secret.  But we decided between you two, TJ, and Sticks that you would know something was up."

"Sure Ally," Jag said.

"Yeah, whatever, excuse me," Sean said as he stormed out.

Suddenly tears came to Ally's eyes and threatened to fall.

"Come here Ally," Jag said, _'I've never seen her like this.'_  "What's wrong Ally?" he asked as she walked into his embrace.

"What's wrong with him Jag?" she asked, the tears finally falling.  "I thought he'd be happy for me, he's always been happy for me no matter what.  And he's always been proud of me.  All I've ever wanted to do is make him and Dad proud of me." 

"He's still proud of you Ally, he's just in shock.  He'll come around, don't worry."

"I hope so."

"He will, look I'm gonna call TJ over because I have some business to take care of.  I'll be back later."

"Ok."

As he left he called Jaina on the comlink.  "Sticks, do you know where Sean is?"

"He just walked in the gym.  Why?"

"Stall him, I need to have a talk with him."

"What happened, he looks pissed," she commented.

"Yeah, he is.  Ally just told us about her and Ben.  He didn't take it too well."

"Ok, consider it done, but hurry up, I want a nice, long, hot shower before breakfast."

"Alright," he said chuckling, "I'm on my way now."

He then called Taylor.  "Hey, TJ, can you go and check on Ally, she really needs someone to talk to."

"Sure, what's wrong Jag?"

"Sean didn't take the good news too well." 

"He WHAT!  Just wait until I get my hands on him.  He'll wish…"

"TJ, calm down, I'm going to talk to him.  If that doesn't work then you can do what you want to him."

"Ok, I'll go check on her.  Bye."

"Bye."

By then Hag was at the entrance to the gym.  As he walked in he heard Jaina distracting Sean.

"So, why don't we see if we can download those programs into the sims here." 

"Yeah, that sounds good Sticks."

"Hey Sean," Jag yelled, getting his attention.  "Can we go talk somewhere?"

"I really don't want…"

"You will," Jaina said, "NOW!  Do you have any idea of how upset Ally is?"

"Alright fine, I'll go.  Come on Jag."

"After they got back to Jag's room they say.  Jag spoke first.

"Sean, why did you react like that?  Ally was crying after you left, I've never seen her show emotion before."

"She was crying!  Why?"

"She thought you weren't happy for her, she thought you weren't proud of her.  All she wants to do is make you and Wedge proud of her."

"Wow, I had no idea.  I'm just worried about her.  Does Ben know what he's doing?"

"Well instead of getting upset with Ally why don't you go discuss things with Ben?"

"Good idea," he said getting up.

"And after you get done talking to Ben I suggest you go and apologize to Ally.  Talk things out with her, let her know you still love her and are proud of her."

"I will, now if you'll excuse me I must have a talk with Benjamin Brady Jade-Skywalker."

_At the Skywalker suite:_

The door opened to reveal Ben standing on the other side.

"You wanted to speak with me Sean," he said as a statement, not a question.

"Why?" Sean asked, "you guys are so young."

"Sean, she's 19 yrs. Old.  Besides by the time we finish this war we'll both be older."

"The war, that's another thing.  What if something happens to you, or her, what's going to happen then?"

"We're going to take things as they come, that's why we're not rushing out and getting married right now.  Anything else?"

"Yeah, why the big secret?"

"Because, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves, with the exception of a few close friends.  Could you imagine the big deal your mom and my aunt would make out of this?  Especially if they have a couple of years to plan it."

Sean just laughed.  "I see that you two have thought this through.  I have one more question for you and please don't take any offense by it."

"Ok."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I love Ally with all of my being.  She is my soul, the best thing that ever happened to me.  I love her so much it hurts sometimes.  It kills me when we're apart, especially when she might get hurt, I can't stand it," Ben said with all of the emotion he had in him.

"That's all I needed to know.  I guess I should welcome you to the family Ben.  Since no one else knows," he said smiling.

"Thanks.  Now go see Ally."

"What…How?"

"I can tell she's upset about something…and Taylor said to send you over after you'd calmed down," he said grinning.

Sean crossed the hall and returned to their suite.  As he walked in Taylor greeted him.  He gathered her into his arms and whispered in her ear.

"How bad have I screwed up?"

"Not too bad if you go ahead and straighten things out now," she said giving him a gentle kiss.  "Go talk to your sister.  I'll see you at breakfast."

"I love you Taylor."

"I know."

Sean turned and walked into Ally's room.

"I'm sorry Ally, I hope you can forgive me.  I didn't mean to upset you."

"I understand, but why were you so upset by my news.  I figured you'd be happy for me."

""I am happy for you, I was just in shock, I'm so happy for you and very proud of you.  Don't ever doubt it, EVER."  As he said this he pulled her in for a hug.  

"I love you sis, and I'm so sorry."

"I love you too bro.  You're forgiven.  Now let's go get breakfast."


	34. Chapter 31-Breakfast

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 31: Breakfast 

Jacen and Anakin were waiting for everyone to show up for breakfast.

"I wish Tahiri was here," Anakin said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean little bro," Jacen stated.  "Everyone has their girlfriend or boyfriend here, I'm starting to feel left out."

"I get the feeling we're being talked about guys," a new voice added.

"Well Jay, if you wouldn't eavesdrop on conversations," Jacen shot back smiling.

Jaina came through the door with Jags arm around her shoulders.  Right behind them were Ben and Ally.  Following Ben and Ally were Sean and Taylor who were holding hands.

"Geez, I'm definitely feeling left out now," Anakin complained.

"Don't worry guys," Ben piped up, "you'll see them soon enough.  Any way what did you want to talk to us about Jace?"

"This," Jacen said opening a small black box showing Ben a ring.  It was gold with an intricate pattern of small green emeralds.

"Jacen, I don't think that's my size.  Besides, I'm not like that and we're family, that would be gross," he finished as he burst out laughing.

Everyone laughed as Jacen spoke up, "No silly, it's for Tenel, I am going to ask her to marry me.  What do you guys think?"

"It's beautiful Jace, a little fancy for my taste, but Tenel will love it," Jaina said, Taylor and Ally agreeing with her.

"What, you guys don't like it?" Sean asked.

"It's a nice ring.  How could you not like it?" Jag added.

"I think it should be personal to the girl," Taylor said.

"Yeah, something that's special to her," Ally added.

"I think it should mean something special to both people," Jaina said.  "But don't worry Jace, she'll love it."

They ate breakfast and talked for a while, and then they got a call.

"The captain for the _Millennium Falcon_ request you presence in Docking Bay 8, especially the Solo children."

They all looked at each other in shock and hurried to the bay.

They arrived as the ship was running through its shut down sequence.

Jag walked up behind Jaina and wrapped his arms around her.  "You happy?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah," she said as she lay her head back against his right shoulder.  They stood like that in the back of the group.  First Han and Leia came down and greeted their children.  First Jacen and Anakin, then they moved to where Jaina was standing with Jag.  Han glared at Jag as Jaina left his embrace.  She hugged Han first.

"I missed you Daddy."

"Hey there Squirt, I missed you too."

As she moved to greet her mom she felt sadness coming from Jag.

_'What's wrong?'  _she thought at him.

_'Ask me later,'_ he thought back as he began to get the _'lecture'_ from Han.

Suddenly she noticed two more people make their way down the ramp to where Ben, Taylor, Luke and Mara stood.  The hoods came down to reveal CJ and Ami.

After they came down, two more figures followed, one, Jaina noticed, happened to be barefoot.  _'Tenel and Tahiri,'_ she thought.

As soon as the two figures reached the bottom of the ramp they dropped their hoods and ran to their boyfriends.  Anakin picked up Tahiri and swung her around while Jacen kissed Tenel.

Jag again walked up to Jaina from behind and wrapped his arms around her.  He placed a kiss on her temple and whispered in her ear, "Let's take a walk."

"Ok," she replied as she grabbed his hand.

Han just stared after them.

"Han," Mara said, "leave them alone."

"Yeah, he won't try anything," Luke added.  "He loves her too much."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said, then added softly, "losing my little girl."

_In the Special Room:_

Jag stood by the small creek with Jaina in his arms, kissing her tenderly.  When they finally had to break for air he rested his forehead against hers.

She stared up into his green eyes and saw the sadness there.

"What's wrong Jag?"

He just looked away embarrassed.  She took his chin in her hand and gently turned his head back towards her.  She finally locked her gaze with his.

"Don't you ever be embarrassed that you feel emotion Jagged Fel.  I love you and want you to feel that you can share anything with me."  As she said this he just nodded his head.  "Now I'll repeat again, what's wrong?"

"It's just that when you father greeted you earlier it brought back memories of Zena.  Then everyone was with their families and I just miss my mom, Jade and Neeja."

"I noticed you didn't mention your father."

"My father and I are at odds about things in general.  It's not that I'm not happy here with you…"

"You just miss your family, I understand.  Just know that I love you and am here for you when you need me."

"Ok," Jag said as he put his arms around her again.  "Now where were we?"

"Right about here," Jaina said as Jag bent his head and began kissing her again.


	35. Dhapter 32_Proposals

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 32: Proposals 

Jacen was walking with Tenel in the gardens.  He hoped she couldn't tell how nervous he was.  He had on hand in his pocket fidgeting with the box he had for her.

"Jacen what is it?  You seem so nervous."

'Crap, she's notice,' he thought.  "Tenel, you remember that first, corny, terrible joke I told you when I first met you?"

"Jacen, that was years ago…"

"Yeah," he said, clearly disappointed, "I didn't think you…"

"I remember it like it was yesterday," she said, as he looked up shocked.  "It was about the gornt who tried to cross the street.  Why do you bring this up?"

"I remember when I first saw you that I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever, still do.  I wanted to speak to you, but I was scared, so I figured I'd try to make you laugh. I was so happy when you wanted to be friends.  Then there was the accident…"

"Jacen, let's not go through this again," she sighed.

"No, please let me finish," he pleaded.  She motioned for him to continue.  "When that happened, I felt terrible, I thought you hated me.  I couldn't bear that.  It was then that I realized how much you meant to me, how much I loved you."  He dropped to one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket.  "Tenel, you mean so much to me, when things get tough I think about the life I want with you.  I want to start that life, hopefully taking the first step tonight," he paused as he opened the box.  "I love you so much.  Tenel Ka Chume Djo, will you marry me?"

Tenel just stood for a moment in shock.  When she regained her bearings she looked into Jacen's deep brown eyes and spoke.  "Jacen, ever since that first corny joke all of those years ago, I knew our destiny's were intertwined.  Then after the accident I couldn't be mad at you.  Everyone asked why, and even though I knew the answer I couldn't tell them.  I was so afraid that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore because I was deformed."

"Never, how could you even think that?  But why couldn't you be mad at me?"

"Because I knew that I had feeling for you and that one day we'd be in the exact same spot that we are now.  I love you Jacen Solo and yes, I'll marry you."

_Solo/Skywalker Suite:_

Inside the adults had gathered to discuss events in the near future.

"Luke you've got to hide the twins, all of them, yourself and Leia included," Han stated.

"Good luck separating Jaina and Jag.  Likewise with Ben and Ally, Sean and TJ and Jacen and Tenel," Mara mentioned.

"Well the Rogues are scheduled for down time, Gavin wants them to have a break," Wedge added.  "Seeing how I've been reactivated as a general I can pull some strings to extend that leave."

"What about Jag?" Corran asked.

"I could probably get him assigned as extra security," Wedge said.

"And if he can't, I can," Iella added.

"Great so where will we be taken?" Leia asked.

Padme addressed this, "I have that under control.  I spoke to Big Boss Binks, he said you may stay in Otah Gunga, that the Gungans will protect you as needed."

Just then Padme's comlink went off.

"Amidala."

"Yes, we have an incoming ship.  It appears to be the _Pulsar Skate_."

"Allow them to land and contact Colonel Fel," Padme ordered.

_In the Room:_

Jag sat on a rock with Jaina on his lap.  They were talking about his upcoming training and occasionally kissing.

As they broke from one of those occasional kissed Jag pulled Jaina close to him.  Jaina could sense the sadness in him.

"Jag, what is it?"

"I just keep thinking about how I almost lost this happiness.  How I almost threw it all away.  I just keep thinking about what an idiot I was"

"Jag, don't…"Jaina pleaded.

"No Sticks, I was stupid.  If I had only told you sooner then we wouldn't have gone through all of that heartache."

'Jag," Jaina said hugging him harder.  "I love you," she said emphasizing every word.  "Nothing is going to change that, nothing.  Don't despair Jag, it leads to the Dark Side, I don't want to lost you to that."

"I'm sorry Sticks, I just wonder how different things would have been if I had told you when I first realized how much you mean to me.  But as you said that's all behind us now," he added quickly.

"Right and nothing can break us apart now," she told him as she lay down, her head in his lap.

Jag got a strange sense of foreboding and was about to ask Jaina about it.  That was until she cut off his train of thought with a question.  "Just when exactly did you realize how you felt?"

"Oh, about a year to a Year and a half ago," Jag said wincing.

"You mean that you knew that long ago how you felt about me and you didn't tell me!" she began.

As she continued her ranting Jag leaned over and pulled her face up to his and kissed her.  Just then his comlink went off and Jag pulled away muttering several curses.  Jaina just laughed at his use of the same phrases she'd heard many times from her father.

"Fel here," Jag answered bitterly.

"Sir, Senator Amidala requests you presence at the landing bay."

"Sure, right away."  He then turned to Jaina, "Come on Lieutenant, we'll continue this later."

"Of course Colonel," she replied smiling.

What they didn't notice as they left the room was the dark presence on the balcony.

'Enjoy this time while you can Jag Fel.  Soon I'll come up with a plan to keep you out of Jaina's life for good," Zekk thought then left to think up a plan.

_In the Landing Bay:_

As they arrived at the bay Jag and Jaina still had no clue as to why they were there.  A new ship arrived but it was just the _Pulsar_ _Skate_.  But since Wedge just arrived they thought that it must be important.

They walked up as the ramp lowered.  Jag stood beside Wedge with Jaina on this other side.

"Uncle, do you know what's going on?"

"No, but here's Corran, maybe he can enlighten up," Wedge suggested.

"Don't even think about it," Corran warned, smiling.  "Patience, you'll see."  He walked past them to embrace his son and daughter.  As they let go he turned to greet his grandfather.  "Mara's with her children," he told Rostek as he shook his hand.

"Thank you," he said as he turned and walked towards Jaina.  

"Jaina, it's good to see you looking better.  And I see that you have that other problem all straightened out now," he said nodding towards Jag and smiling.

"Yes sir," Jaina said blushing.  Rostek just chuckled and walked away.

Corran turned just in time to receive a kiss from Mirax.  When they broke apart he whispered in her ear," Is the surprise here?"

"Yeah, on the way down now," she said looking towards the ship.

"Mom," Jag whispered, frozen in place.

Wedge looked at Jag for a moment, then to the woman approaching.  "Syal," he said in disbelief.  "Is it really you?"

She just nodded her head, not trusting her voice at the moment.  With tears in her eyes she hugged them both as they embraced her.  "Jag, Wedge, it's so great to see you both in one place finally.  I can't believe it."

Jaina watched two more people descend from the ship.  The lady was a younger version of Jag's mother, where as the young man had a striking resemblance to Jag.  'It must be Jade and Neeja,' she thought.

'Yes it is,' Jag thought at her.  She could feel the happiness beaming from him.

He greeted his brother and sister hugging each then he motioned for Jaina to come over.

"Mom, Jade, Neeja this is Lieutenant Jaina Solo of Rogue Squadron, my girlfriend.  Sticks, this is my mom Syal, sister Jade, and brother Neeja."

"Nice to finally meet you all.  I've heard so much about you," Jaina stated.  "And congratulations Neeja on making the 181st, it's quite and honor."

Thank you.  I'm just glad that bantha-brained nerf-hearder finally told you how he felt, he was miserable while he was away."

"That's quite enough guys," Jag said mock sternly.  "Come on, lets give Mom and Uncle Wedge some time to talk," Jag suggested.

"Later," Wedge said.  "Right now we have an important meeting to attend.  Let's go."


	36. Chapter 33-Problems

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 33: Problems 

They all arrived in the conference room.  Around a table sat Rostek, Padme, Leia, Han, Luke, Mara, Corran, Mirax, and Iella.

The children sat scattered about the room.  CJ, Ami, Myri, and Jysella sat catching up in one corner.  Jacen, Tenel, Ani, Tahiri, and Valin sat talking by a wall.  In the corner closest to them say Ben, Ally, Sean and Taylor.  Kyp sat off to the side by himself.

Jag and Jaina walked in with Neeja and Jade.  Jag introduced them to everyone.  Jag pointed him to a seat by Valin. 

Kyp, who hadn't been paying attention, was startled to find Jag standing in front of him.  "Sorry Jag didn't see you standing there."

Jag noticed where Kyp had been looking, at all of the couples.  "No problem, I was just wondering if my sister could sit in the other seat beside you?"

"Sure I don't mind."

"Jade, come here," Jag said as he waved his sister over."

Kyp expected a young girl to come over, but when Jade turned around she truly took Kyp's breath away.  _'She must have come from a dream,'_ he thought.  Suddenly Jag caught his attention again.

"Jade, this is Jedi Master Kyp Durron.  Kyp this is my older sister Jade Fel."

"Nice to meet you my lady," Kyp said taking Jade's hand and kissing it.

"Likewise," she replied as she sat down, looking disinterested.

'Great,' he thought sarcastically, _'Maybe I can try some small talk.'_

"So, you're Jag's sister," he stated.

"Uh, yeah, but I'm pretty sure we already had that established," she replied with lots of sarcasm.

"Yeah, sorry," Kyp replied sourly.  Before he could say anything else Luke started.

"You're probably all wondering why we gathered you here today.  Before we get started, I'd like to welcome the Fel family," he said turning to them and nodding.  He then looked at the rest of the group and continued.  "Now on to business.  We've recently gathered intelligence on the Vong.  For some reason they have this obsession with twins.  Jacen, Jaina, Ben, Taylor, CJ, Ami, Corran, Mara, Leia and myself will have to go into hiding.  We don't have all of the info yet, when we have more we'll let you know.  Until then, enjoy your free time."  He turned to leave then stopped.  "Kyp, I need to see you as soon as you get done here."

"Yes Master Skywalker."

Everyone filed out of the room except Jaina, Jag, Ben, Ally, Sean and Taylor.

"Sean, I know what you're…"

"Just hear me out."

"Ok," she agreed.

"I don't want you to leave, I would love to be by your side to protect you.  But, I realize the best way to protect you is to have you go to Luke's hiding place."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Now that that's been settled, I want some time alone with my girlfriend.  If you guys will excuse us."

"Sure," Jaina said.  "We need to discuss some things, _now_."  She waited for them to leave.  As soon as they were out the door she turned to the other three in the room.  "I'm not going," she stated.

"Jaina, don't do this," Jag pleaded.

"I'm not going," she said again.

"I'm not going either," Ben said.

"Ben, no…" Ally cried.

"No, listen to me…"

"No Ben, you're going to listen to me, NOW!"

Jag and Jaina quietly moved across the room to give them some privacy, and to talk themselves.

"Ben, please don't do this," she said softly but forcefully.  "Don't do this to me," she said even quieter as tears formed in her eyes.

"Ally…baby, is that what you think?" he asked as he placed his hands gently on either side of her face.

She just nodded her head as a few stray tears found their way down her face.

"Sweetie, don't cry," he said as he brushed away the tears with his thumbs and kissed her forehead, then lifter her gaze to meet his.  "I wasn't doing this to you, I was doing it for you.  I was doing this so I could stay with you, look after you."

"Ben, I don't need you to look after me, I need you to look after yourself.  I don't know what I'd do without you.  I couldn't go on, I love you too much," she said as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Sweetie, shh, it's ok.  Hey look at me," he said.  As Ally looked up she found tears in Ben's eyes.  "If you really want me to go I will."

She nodded and jugged him again.

"I love you so much Syal Antilles, my fiancé.  Don't you ever forget it.  You, know, you're the only person who's ever made me cry," he added trying to lighten the mood.

Ally just playfully hit his shoulder and laughed him.  She then hugged him tight and they remained like that for a while.

_Meanwhile across the room:_

"Jaina, I'd really like for you to reconsider," Jag stated.

Jaina knew he was serious, but she had made her mind up.

"Jag, my mind is made up," she replied as she turned to walk away.

"Alright then," he said, grabbing her shoulders and gently turning her to face him.  "At least promise me this?" he asked as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll get all the details from Luke before you make a decision."

"Ok, I promise," she told him.

"Love you Sticks," he said as he kissed her.

_'I love you too,'_ she thought at him.


	37. Chapter 34Discussions

**Disclaimer****:  Same old one, none of these characters belong to me.  I am making no money off of this.  If you have any questions, or want to see the complete disclaimer and list of characters, see the ****Prologue**

****

**A Complicated Friendship****:**

**The Story of Jag Fel and Jaina Solo**

Chapter 34: Discussions 

Luke and Mara sat in the front room talking.

"Jaina wasn't happy about the decision," Mara commented.

"She'll come around my dear MJ," Luke said, "I'm more worried about Ben."

"You sensed it too," Mara said.  "It's like he's hiding something.  It's not bad, but I still don't like it."

"Well, I guess we shouldn't worry about it too much.  He can't keep anything a secret from Taylor and Jaina and if it was bad they'd tell us."  About that time Mara was laughing.

"What?"  Luke asked.

"You, not worry.  That's hilarious Skywalker!"

Before Luke could retort the doorbell rang.  "Saved by the bell, you're lucky.  We'll continue this later."

"I can't wait," Mara bantered back.

Luke went to the door and let Kyp and Corran in.

"Thanks for coming guys.  Corran, you'll help with the military forces for this operation.  What do you have so far?"

"Wedge has control of the Rogues for now.  They'll be stationed here split into air, ground and city forces.  The XO will control the air forces, the second in command will control the ground forces and the commander will be with you," Corran explained.

"Can commander and that group be trusted?  We only need people that we can trust," Luke queried.

"Well if you can't trust Sean, Ally, Jaina and Ben, I'd like to know who you could trust?"

"That should make Sean, Taylor, Ben, and Ally happy.  What about Jag?" Mara asked.

"Well Jag's squad is on extended leave until more intelligence is gathered.  Right now, he's directly under Wedge's command, so Wedge is stationing him with you all.  Also while he's down there I plan on starting his training."

"Sounds good Corran, great work," Luke turned to Kyp.  "Kyp…" he didn't answer.  "Kyp!"

"Sorry Master, my mind was elsewhere."

"It's ok Kyp.  And please this is an informal setting just Luke is fine.  Now about the Jedi forces."

"Right.  Well of course you, Mara, Corran, Ben, TJ, CJ, Ami, Jaina, Jacen and Leia will be there.  Since Corran will be there so will Jysella and Valin.  Also Jag, if you want to count him, since Corran will be training him.  Tenel will be rotating between here, Hapes, and the New Jedi base.  Ganner and I will be mainly here and help with the base some.  Anakin and Tahiri will be helping Kam and Tionne transport students and set things up.  That's all I have."

"Alright, sounds good to me.  We'll have a meeting tomorrow to let everyone know.  Thanks guys."

"Well I need to go see my family now," Corran said.  "So, I'll be on my way."  As he said this Luke felt a pang of jealousy come from Kyp.

"No problem, see you later."

"Well I guess I'll head out too," Kyp said as he began to stand.

"Actually if I could take another moment of your time."

"Sure Luke what is it?" Kyp asked.

"I've noticed you've been distracted lately.  I've also felt jealousy from you when you're around certain others."

"It's nothing Luke," Kyp said.

"Kyp, don't give us that crap," Mara said.

"It's just that I see everyone with their husbands, wives, girlfriends and boyfriends.  I see everyone with their families wishing I had what they have.  Wondering if choices and things I did in my youth will keep me from experiencing a normal life," Kyp told them sounding depressed.

"Kyp, there isn't such a thing as a normal life," Luke said.

"Yeah, as a Jedi I'd thought you'd have that figured out by now," Mara commented.

"I just want what you two have, someone to share my life with, a family of my own."

"Kyp, one day you'll find someone and your past won't be a problem," Luke assured him.

"The thing is, I think I already found her," he said.

"So, the problem is?" Mara asked.

"The problem is that she doesn't know I even exist."

That's gotta be a first," Mara commented.

"I swear, for the few moments I actually spoke to her, it seems that she's taken lessons in sarcasm from Mara," Kyp said sourly.

_'Mara, let me speak to Kyp alone,'_ Luke thought to her.

"Well, I need to make sure Rostek has settled in.  See you guys later," Mara announced.

"Bye Mara."

"So," Luke said after she left, "about this girl…"

"I made a fool of myself when we met, she now doesn't know I exist.  End of story."

"No Kyp, it's not the end.  She must be special to have caught your attention," Luke said.  "Now tell me about her."

"She _is_ special," Kyp started.  "It's like she's out of a dream.  She's beautiful, no breathtaking.  I can't even begin to explain how I felt."

"It's like," Luke said pausing for a moment to think.  "It's like you can't breath.  It seems that she's walked right out of a vision and that you could never be good enough for such an angel."  He paused, pondering the correct words to use.  "You wish for a chance but feel you'd make a fool of yourself if given it.  Like you've known you're meant to be with her since you saw her, but feel she doesn't notice you.  You'd give her anything but are afraid that she won't want a poor Jedi Master."

"That's exactly how I felt," Kyp said astonished.  "I know it's stupid considering that I just met her and I don't have to worry about making a fool of myself, I've already done that."

"Kyp, give her and yourself a chance, you just might be surprised," Luke told him.  "By the way, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I'll give you another if I can ask you one," Kyp said smiling.

"Deal," Luke said, "who is it?"

"Jade Fel," Kyp stated quietly.

"Jag's sister, huh?  Well keep one thing in mind then." 

"What is it Luke?"

"Remember how Chiss-raised humans act.  You remember how little emotion Jag showed before he and Jay got close, keep it in mind."

"Ok, now, how did you know how I felt?" Kyp asked.

"How do you think I felt when I first met Mara?"

Kyp just started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, Luke, I just don't think I've ever heard of Mara being described as angelic before.  Especially when she's in assassin mode."

"No, I guess not.  But Kyp," Luke added, "Keep in mind what I said."

"Yeah, I will.  Thanks for the talk Luke."

"No problem Kyp, anytime."  With that said Kyp left.

As soon as Kyp was gone Mara walked back in the room.

"An angel?" she said, curious.

"Yes, you're my angel," Luke said as he turned and smiled at her.  "You were, and still are, there for me, through everything, no matter what."  

All he go for a response was her arms around his neck and her lips against his.

_Across the hall:_

Jag showed his family where they'd be staying.  His mom left shortly after that to meet the rest of Wedge's family.  As soon as Neeja settled in he left to find Ben and Valin.  They were going to show him their X-Wings.

So it just left Jag and Jade.  Jag strode into Jade's room and plopped down on her bed.  She kept unpacking and paid him no mind.  He cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention.

"Yes Jag, may I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually you can.  Tell me exactly what went on in that conference room," he said.

"Well, there was this meeting…"

"You know what I mean," Jag told her, exasperated.

Jade just laughed at him and continued to unpacking.

Jag jumped off of the bed, slammed her travel bag shut and snatched the clothes out of her hands.

"Look Jade, I'm not in the mood to mess around," he said.  "Now, I want answers."

"I swear, you're getting just like him," Jade snapped.

"Who?" Jag asked.

"The Baron himself."

Jag stood in shock for a moment.  Then he quickly handed Jade her things.

"If that's how you feel.  Now if you'll excuse me," he said, executing a deep, formal bow.

_'Stupid,'_ Jade thought, _'out of everyone I could have compared him to.'_

As Jag turned to walk away Jade reached out and stopped him.

"Jag, I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude. Here you are trying to help me talk things out and I insult you," she said, hugging him.  "If anything, your time away, here with Wedge has made you the exact opposite."

"It's alright, I'll forgive you, as long as you tell me what happened," Jag said grinning.

"I think I've seen you smile more today then I have in years.  What or who has happened to make you like this?  I like it."

"It's Jaina, she's made me feel," he said.  "Just being around her is intoxicating.  (AN: Sorry I just had to do it J!)  She means so much to me, and I'll tell you all about her after…"

"I tell you what happened," Jade finished for him.  "Same old thing, guy hit on me, I blow him off, end of story."

"No Jade, I've seen you blow guys off and that wasn't it.  What happened?"

"Yeah I guess I didn't break his hand, did I?" she said.  "It's just that when he looked at me or smiled at me, it stirred up feelings I haven't felt since Jared's accident."  She paused for a moment to collect her self and stop the tears from coming.  Jag reached over and put an arm around her for reassurance, and then she continued.  "It's like it didn't even register that I was your sister or the daughter of the famous movie star.  It was the first time that a person didn't care, to him it didn't matter."

"So…" Jag prompted.

"So what?"

"So, give it a chance.  It's been years Jade, just get to know him.  Once you do, you'll see that he's a great guy."

"Alright, I'll think about it," she agreed.  "Now about this girl…"

"Well you know that she is Jaina Solo, Lieutenant in Rogue Squadron," Jag said, grinning again.

"I know that!  Solo…Solo…She's a Jedi Knight and Han and Leia Organa Solo's daughter."

"Yes and she's amazing, a wonderful pilot and all around great person."

"She must be good, that's the one that Uncle Wedge started."

"Yes.  Wedge, Corran Horn, and I are the only ones that beat her regularly and those two have flown since before I was born."

"I love her so much Jade.  Like I said, she's amazing, I screwed up so many times but she didn't care.  I almost lost her, but we've put that behind us and are trying to forget it now."

"She sounds great Jag, don't lose her."

"Well, I've go to go, Sticks is here," he said as he started to leave.

"Wait," Jade said stopping him.  "Who is Sticks and how do you know that they're here?"

"Sticks is Jaina's nickname.  And as for how I know she's here…Well that's a long story…"

"That you will explain to me before you leave."

"It started a few months ago.  We kept hearing each other's thoughts.  Corran tested me and determined I was Force-Sensitive.  So I decided to train secretly.  Corran agreed to take me on as an apprentice.  Sticks has been helping me learn how to control our telepathic communication."

"Whoa, that's a shock."  She paused as if in thought, "Is there any possibility that Neeja and I are also?" she asked.

"Yes there is, but Neeja doesn't know yet and I'd like to tell him myself."

"Ok, So what all can you do?" Jade asked.

"I have strong healing powers.  I can also absorb energy and do something called Alter Mind, but not as well as Corran can."

"Cool, well I'm sure Sticks is waiting for you," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to watch her and Corran spar," Jag informed her.

"Well, I'll probably finish here and explore some.  See ya later."

"Bye."

"Well time to finish unpacking and do some thinking about this Kyp guy," she said to herself.


End file.
